Moi? Profeseur cruel et Serpentard?
by Sev Snape
Summary: Sev ds le corps de Harry et vice versa? Que se passetil lorsque nos 2 males reviennes a Poudlard? Qu'en penseront leur amis? attention slash yaoi viol chap 1.2 FIC FINIE
1. Où suisje ?

$ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ !$ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ !  
  
** MOI ? PROF CRUEL ET SERPENTARD ?**  
  
$ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ ! $ !   
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter  
  
Slash : Severus Snape / Harry Potter  
  
Rating : R . NC-17 ! !  
  
Auteur : Sev Snape  
  
Attention ceci est un slash. Donc une relation entre deux hommes. Homophobes arrêtez de lire dès maintenant !  
  
_£££££££££££ Où suis-je ? ££££££££££  
_  
30 Juillet. 7h am  
  
Harry se prépara et descendit pour préparer le petit déjeuner des Dursley. Depuis 16 ans il vivait avec cette famille, qui pour lui n'était pas vraiment sa famille.

* * *

Sa vrai famille, c'était Poudlard. C'était sa maison. Là où il avait connu Ron et Hermione qui étaient devenus rapidement ses meilleurs amis. Dumbledore qu'il considérait comme un grand-père, même si quelque fois il était lourd !  
  
Et bien sûr il avait la connaissance de ses ennemis. Deux Serpentard. L'un blond, l'autre brun ténébreux. L'un élève, l'autre professeur. Un Malfoy, un Snape.  
  
Le blond était devenu son ami lors de sa sixième année. Harry avait vu Draco se battre du côté de la lumière, et c'est là où il a réaliser que sa haine n'allait que vers son mangemort de père. Quand la bataille cessa, leur guerre inter maison cessa aussi.  
  
Snape lui était resté égale à lui même. Toujours aussi haineux envers les Gryffondor et serviable avec les Serpentard. Mais intérieurement Harry savait que son professeur était assez content de cette rupture. Même s'il ne le montrais pas.

* * *

Harry faisait cuire les œufs pour son oncle et sa tante. Il rajouta le bacon friand dans l'assiette et n'oublia pas la deuxième tranche pour Vernon. La dernière fois, il avait du nettoyer la voiture rien qu'avec ses mains.  
  
Il servit ses deux tuteurs, revint à la cuisine et remplit le bol de céréales allégées pour son cousin. Pétunia voulut rendre son fils encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était et pour une fois Harry fut d'accord pour qu'il perde un peu de poids !  
  
**- Toi ! Apporte mon caf ! Je n'est pas que ça à faire !  
  
- Oui Oncle Vernon.**  
  
Harry ramena la tasse de café à son oncle. Sur le chemin, Dudley lui fit un croche patte, Harry renversa tout le contenu du bol sur son oncle.  
  
- **Potter !** hurla ce dernier. **Dans ta chambre et n'y en sort pas avant que je ne sois venu te rendre visite !  
**  
Harry obtempéra. Il ne voulut pas déclencher le cas de colère noire chez son oncle. Il arriva dans sa chambre, se recroquevilla sur son lit, remontant ses genoux au menton se protégeant de ses bras.  
  
Son oncle arriva, referma la porte de la chambre en la claquant. S'arrêta devant Harry. Sans même le regarder, il déboutonna son pantalon, le baissa ainsi que son slip faisant apparaître une monstruosité.  
  
- **Suce-la moi**. Ordonna-t-il  
  
Harry recula jusqu'à toucher le mur. Son oncle se rapprocha encore.  
  
- **Je t'ai dit de ma la sucer !** tonna Dursley  
  
Harry refusa. Vernon fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il pris son neveu par les cheveux mettant sa tête au niveau de son sexe. Harry se débattait, il ne voulait pas ! - Arrête de te débattre ! Tu vas voir une fois qu'on y a goûter on ne peut plus s'arrêter ! Allez goûte ! Lèche ! Suce !  
  
Il enfouit la tête brune entre ses jambes. Harry voulut crier mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il toucha le sexe de son oncle. Un râle s'échappa de celui-ci faisant monter le désir.  
  
Vernon enfonça encore Harry pour qu'il est dans sa bouche. Harry était dégoûté. Le sexe de son oncle lui donnait des hauts de cœur tellement il avait bien enfoncer.  
  
Vernon voyant que Harry ne faisait aucun mouvement commença à faire des va- et-vient de son bassin accordant son rythme avec l'autre main qui enfonçait et retirait la tête du sorcier.  
  
Vernon sentait son désir monter dans son sexe. Il avait du mal à se retenir, il explosa dans la bouche du mineur qui avala la semence sur le coup. Il retourna Harry, lui arrachant son bas de pyjama. Il écarta violemment la croupe entra en lui brutalement faisant crier sa victime de douleur. Se retirant, réentrant. Il explosa en lui se vidant complètement.  
  
Il se releva, se rhabilla comme si rien ne s'était passé et partit laissant un Harry couvert de sang au niveau de l'anus, des testicules et des fesses, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se leva, remis son pyjama et alla prendre sa douche.  
  
Harry se lava, se frotta plusieurs fois. Essayant de retirer toutes traces de cette saleté. Il avait été souillé, violé. Lui le Survivant, soumis devant un moldu !

* * *

Pendant que Harry était sous la douche...  
  
POV de Severus Snape.  
  
BOUM !  
  
Aïe ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas encore marché avec cette satané potion ? ? ? J'ai pourtant tout fait comme ils disent ! Moi maître des potions de Poudlard loupant une potion on aura tout vu ! La honte !  
  
Bon relevons-nous ! Si Albus me voit par terre il serait capable de faire 'chier' avec ça !  
  
**- Mais où est mon labo ? Où suis-je ?** parla à voix haute Snape  
  
Au même moment, Harry sortait de sa douche, trébucha provoquant un grand Boum. Quand il se releva, il se retrouva en serviette dans un laboratoire qui était rempli de chaudron.  
  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ! ? Où suis-je encore tomb ! ? ? ?  
**

* * *

Voilà pour mon début de ficiton. Aimez-vous ? Donner moi vos commentaires avec chtite review ! ça fait toujours plaisir !  
  
Bisous et A la prochaine ! _Sev Snape_


	2. Nouveaux visages et viol

  
  
£££££££££££ Nouveau visage et viol £££££££££  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ! ? Où suis-je encore tomb ! ? ?_   
  
Harry se releva, sa serviette avait disparue laissant place a des capes noires, examina l'endroit où il avait atterri. Des bocaux sur des étagères poussiéreuses, des livres éparpillés sur des tables, des chaudrons sales, d'autres remplis de substances inconnues de Harry.  
  
Laboratoire. Il se trouvait dans un laboratoire et pas n'importe lequel celui d'un sorcier ! Il regarda minutieusement par tout. Il porta son intention sur le livre ouvert près d'un chaudron, _'Les bases de la transformation'_ par Igor Abdakalikov.  
  
Harry retira ses mains du bouquin. Venait-il d'avoir une hallucination ? Il remis sa main sur le manuel et la main blanchâtre refit son apparition. Longue. Fine. Belle. Elle était magnifique.  
  
Mais ça n'était pas sa main ! A qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Tout d'un coup, il eut un doute. Ce pourrrait-il qu'il que ? Non ! impossible, il n'osait même pas y penser ! Pourtant le manuel scolaire confirma sa pensée. 'transformation'.  
  
Il chercha désespérément un miroir dans la pièce, mais rien ! Il se regarde jamais ou quoi ? IL se dirigea vers la porte près de la paillasse et l'ouvrit. Il atterrit dans des appartements apparemment privées.  
  
Il chercha donc la salle de bains. Il se précipita vers la glace.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOONN !!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry était sous le choc. Il ne voyait plus son reflet, mais celui de cet homme. Cet homme qu'il déteste, qui le déteste aussi. Mais comment cela s'est-il produit ? Comment était-il devenu le professeur Snape ?

* * *

_Mais où est mon labo ? Où suis-je ? parla à voix haute Snape_   
Severus regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre plutôtsinistre et précaire. Un lit, une armoire (cassée) et une chose une chose ressemblant à un bureau. Il avait une forte odeur, mais Severus ne put mettre un nom dessus. 

Il se releva avec difficulté, et décida de se dépoussiérer mais il cria de surprise en ne découvrant qu'une serviette autour de ses reins. Il regarda son corps voyant une peau halé, et des muscles bien visibles qui moulaient parfaitement bien ses muscles.

Il chercha un miroir et du sortir de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avecPétunia.  
  
**- Tu n'as pas compris ton Oncle ? Il faut encore recommencer ?** parla froidement sa tante.

-** Recommencer quoi ?** demanda ironiquement 'Harry'

**- Sale monstre !** elle se mit à réfléchir quelque minute. **Vernon est parti au travail ! Dudley est à l'école ... Retourne dans ta chambre !  
**  
Comme Harry ne bougeait pas, Pétunia lui prit le bras de force et l'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Elle revint qu'elle minute plus tard, avec quelques objets macabres. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du môme.  
  
Severus commençait à s'ennuyer lorsque la femme qui était sa tante, entra avec une lueur démoniaque. L'enfant qu'était redevenu Severus remonta à la surface, la peur remontait à grande vitesse.  
  
° Pourquoi j'ai peur tout d'un coup ? Un mangemort ne me fait pas peur ! Pourquoi j'ai peur de cette femme ? Merlin vient m'aider ! °  
  
Pendant que 'Harry' (ndla : Severus devient Harry et vice versa pour le mieux de tous ! ) était dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Pétunia lui prendre les poignets et des les attacher avec des menottes sexuelles, elle fit de même avec ses pieds.  
  
Elle entreprit de déshabiller Harry. Elle enleva sa serviette et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle attacha un godemiché en dessous de son sexe, et pénétra violemment Harry, ce dernier pénétra aussi sa tante.  
  
Elle commença des va et vient, laissant ses gémissements libres de sortir. Elle pinça les tétons de Harry qui criait devant son acte mais aussi de douleur pour son anus, de honte. Même si la transformation était réussi, mais sur la mauvaise personne, les sentiments étaient rester comme les souvenirs qui ressurgissaient.  
  
Harry se revoyait en train de sucer son oncle et de se faire violer.

* * *

Severus reparti vers le laboratoire, enfin maintenant son laboratoire. Il s'asséya et prit le livre de potion. Il ne comprit pas grand chose mais chercha quand même. Il n'avait pas eu le déclic des potions tout de suite, seulement l'année dernière. Donc une potion assez compliquée c'était un peu du chinois !  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte alors qu'il allait préparer une autre potion pour voir son niveau.  
  
-** Oui.** Il essaya de reproduire la voix froide et distante du professeur tant détesté. 

**- Severus ! Alors comment se passe votre journée ? **

**- Comme à son habitude. **

**- Vous allez bien Severus ?** demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- Oui, professeur. Cette potion demande beaucoup d'attention et est épuisante.

- **Ménagez-vous, Severus. Ménagez vous !** Le directeur s'installa sur une chaise.** Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parlementer. J'ai besoin de vous, Severus. **

**- Comme toujours, Albus. **

**- Oui **! il fit un petit sourire et reprit un air grave. **Severus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur Harry.  
**  
Albus n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de retourner là-bas !!??? Il  
ne voulait plus revoir ses monstres, ce monstre, ce destructeur de vie !  
Son putain d'Oncle !

**- Je voudrais que vous me rameniez Harry, Severus. **

**- ... **

**- Severus ?  
**  
° Si j'ai pris la place de Snape, c'est que Snape est moi !! Oh mon Dieu !°  
  
**- Je pars dès maintenant monsieur !**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que cela plait toujours autant ! ! Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne serais pas la du 5 juillet à la fin de ce mois. Je ne connais pas exactement la date ! mais je sais en tout cas ke g commence le boulot le 9 aout ! ! lol  
  
Pour les chapitres comme sa il n'y en ora plu ! J vou le promet mais il fallait paC par la pr les deux zamoureux !! lol  
  
Mais laissez moi quand même des reivews ! SA me ferai très plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre ! De plus si je trouve un ordi j'irai voir su ff.net ! !  
  
RAR :  
  
**lapieuvredudésert :** Merci pour ta review. Moi aussi je déteste les Dursley. Je sais pas si je vais être vrmt sadic. Mais je m'appelle Sev Snape ! Kel conne allez je vais pleinement mon rôle d'auteur et les faire souffrir ! ! LOL le retour de Sev ! ! !  
  
**Onalurca :** Merci de ta review. Tjs aussi préssez !! lol Vila j'espère que sa ta plu !  
  
**petit caca perdu :** « entrée en force « c'est le cas de le dire ! ! lol Eh oui j'ai trouver l'idée sympa de faire un échange de corps ! ! !  
  
**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Okay ! Haven't problem ! LoL  
  
**Crakos :** Merci bcp. Eh oui j'ai pas pu resister cette idée me trottais dans la tête alors je l'ai écrite !  
  
**astronéma :** Voilà la suite ! impatiente ! ! lol  
  
**lyly** : Merci ! ! j'espère kel te plait cette suite !  
  
**luffynette :** vrmt excellent ? alors je me dépeche d'écrire ( sur des feuilles) pour le retour ! !  
  
**Alexandra Rogue :** Je fais le plus vite possible mais kan ton ordi est reparti en thalasso just après une demi journée de visite c'est pas facile ! ! Faut dire merci a mon fer il me prete son ordi ! ! ! !  
  
**Snape Bleck rose :** Merci ! au moins tu ne te foule pas dans tes reviews lol ! !  
  
**Mserawen** : Si la prochaine fois tu pense que tu vas gerber prend une corbeille a coté de toi ! Sa ne salira pas ton clavier ! ! lol ! j'ai une ami ki éT pareil ke toi kan elle la lu. Elle etait dégouter ! ! Pour Vernon je ne me l 'imagine pas, je met un mec hyper séduisant et vila ! ! lol Pour Snape. Bah chepa. Il va falloir que je trouve une raison pour kil rate une potion aussi facile ! ! lol J'espère ke la suite te plait autant ! !  
  
**Patmol :** Coucou ! Te revoila ! Didonc t'en a mi du tps !! lol t'inkiete je peu dire pareil g tjs pa mon ordi !! lol Eh oui elle me trotai dans la tête depuis un moment !! Disa te di une soirée SODOmaso ? lol Di et lotre fic ? El compte pour du beure ? je veu une reviews !! ouuin ouin !! lol écrit o moin la fin pr Nemo et commence ta fic sur HP !! lol Bisous g plus de sms ! c fini !! 


	3. Dursley contre Sorciers

**Moi, prof cruel et serpentard ?**  
  
Disclame : Rien est à moi mais à JKR.  
  
Slash : Snape/Potter Homophobe passez votre chemin.  
  
Rating : R  
  
NDLA : Coucou c'est moi ! Eh oui vous avez sacrement de la chance car mon père a bien voulu me prêter son portable. Pendant le début du mois j'ai écris ce chapitre ainsi que de l'autre slash. Pour ma première fic, le chapitre arrivera je sais pas quand ! Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Gros Bisous et Bonne Lecture ! Dsl mais pas de rar car pas le tmps. ds prohain chap promis!  
  
Harry = Severus Snape Potter = HarryPotter Severus = Harry Potter Snape = Severus Snape  
  
Chapitre 3 : Dursley contre Sorciers.  
  
Severus retourna donc chez les Dursley même si lui et son prof avaient échanger leur corps, ils arrivaient à lire dans l'esprit de l'autre. L'Occlumencie ne marchait pas. Leurs émotions, leurs questions passaient de l'un à l'autre, leur permettant d'être toujours en contact.  
  
Harry savait donc que son 'moi' allait bientôt arriver pour le sauver. Il voulait vraiment partir de cette maison horrible où les Dursley ne faisait que des choses malveillantes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir penser que le jeune Survivant menait une vie des plus luxueuses. Il se dit pour lui-même ainsi que pour Potter que plus jamais aucun des deux ne reviendrait habiter ici.  
  
° Si je retrouve un jour mon corps, je promets de prendre Potter sous mon aile et de lui montrer une vraie vie de famille. Je te le promet, Merlin. °  
  
Après les viols qu'avait subi Severus et Harry, ils voulurent mourir. La sensation d'être sale restait, imperméable aux douches et aux lavages. Même si l'ancien professeur avait déjà eu des rapport avec des femmes, ce viol l'avait à jamais dégoûté de la gente féminine.  
  
......................................................  
  
Harry n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas, tentant de trouver une solution pour partir d'ici. Il prit quand même l'entreprise de faire sa malle pour sa fuite. Ses vêtements commençaient à s'empiler lorsqu'il pensa tout d'un coup à sa baguette et aux manuels. Où ses objets scolaires étaient cachés ? Harry remua tout sa ( nouvelle) chambre à leurs recherches.  
  
Dursley apparut à la porte, bloquant la seule sortie possible puisque la fenêtre était condamnée par des barreaux. Harry alla se réfugié à l'opposer de cette masse de graisse mise sur pattes.  
  
**- Alors comme ça tu nous quittes ? Tu croyais que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça ?**  
  
Vernon s'approcha de Harry qui se colla encore plus contre le mur.  
  
**- Dis-moi ton Parrain n'est toujours pas venu nous rendre visite. Peut être qu'il ne t'aime plus. C'est vrai qui voudrait aimer une chose aussi monstrueuse que toi ? Tu ne fais que le mal autour de toi !**  
  
- **Papa ! Papa !** Dudley venait d'entrer dans le chambre. **Il y a un homme qui veut te voir.**  
  
**- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- Je sais pas, il ne sait pas présenté. Mais descend vite, il ne fait peur !**  
  
Vernon se retourna vers Harry, le regarda de haut avec une réelle haine dans les yeux.  
  
.......................................  
  
Pendant que Harry range ses affaires...   
  
Severus se précipita vers Pré-au-Lard. ° Il faut que je l'aide. Si je ne l'aide pas je pourrais pas me le pardonner. Lui qui croyait que je menais une vie de rêve, il connaît maintenant l'enfer. Si je récupère mon corps, je jure de ne plus le détesté et de l'aider jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !°  
  
Il transplana à Privet Drive le plus vite possible, passant les barrières enlevé par Dumbledore. En s'approchant de cette maison, Severus commença à trembler. Les souvenirs affluaient à grande vitesse. Les horribles actes revenant devant ses yeux, remontant sa mémoire. Des souvenirs oubliés.  
  
Arrivé devant cette porte si semblable à toutes les autres, il se concentra. Reproduisant exactement le visage si froid et distant de Snape. ° S'il me voyait ! Moi entrain de l'imiter ! On aura tout vu ! °  
  
Il frappa sèchement et un mince obèse ouvrit. Dudlynouchet.  
  
**- Bonjour Monsieur.  
  
- Votre père est-il l ?  
**  
Le gosse monta à l'étage. Severus rentra dans la maison. Rien avait changé. On pouvait même apercevoir le placard sous cet escalier. Vernon détala l'escalier, de peur que l'hôte ne vole quelque chose.  
  
- **Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous entrer ?  
  
- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Votre fils a laisser la porte ouverte. Son cerveau ne doit pas être alimenté sainement.  
  
- Comment osez-vous !?  
  
- Bien dis professeur !**  
  
Harry se tenait en haut des escaliers. Il regardait avec insistance son élève devenue lui. Il était vraiment bon acteur. Il portait à merveille son rôle. Le masque était parfaitement tenu et les répliques cassantes bonnes. Bon okay pas assez que les siennes mais assez bonne.  
  
**- Vous êtes comme lui, hein ! un monstre !** lança Pétunia  
  
**- Taisez-vous ! Quand tous les deux vous aurez arrêté vos maltraitance envers Harry peut-être que vous pourriez redéfinir la définition du mot 'monstre'.** Lança avec froideur le nouveau professeur de Potions.  
  
**- Ah vous êtes le parrain d morveux ! Je comprend mieux maintenant.  
  
- Accio malle. Accio baguette. Accio manuels.  
**  
Tout arriva au pied de Severus. Il regarda Harry qui s'approcha. Inconsciemment Harry admirait Potter. Il arrivait à jouer un rôle à la perfection.  
  
**- Vous me faîtes pas peur ! Vous ne faîtes pas le poids !  
  
- Oh ! je vois. Et là qui a le plus peur, maintenant ?** demanda Severus en levant sa baguette, Harry suivit le mouvement.  
  
La famille Dursley essayait de cacher leur peur. Le batôn de bois et la  
boule de graisse se cachait tant bien que mal derrière le patriarche.  
  
Tout d'un coup plusieurs pop se firent entendre, et un homme rentra suivit de sa cour.  
  
**- Tiens, Rogue ! que fais-tu l ? Le maître ne t'as pas appelé, il me semble !  
  
- Je pense que j'ai le droit de rendre visite à un élève tout de même.  
  
- En mission d'espionnage ?  
  
- Tu commences à faire des progrès, Malfoy !  
  
- Bien sur ! Le Lord avait raison. Tu es bien un traître. Attrapez-les !**  
  
Les mangemorts se jetèrent sur les deux sorciers qui réussirent à reculer au dernier moment. Les sorts fusèrent cassant les divers objets placer un peu n'importe où. Les Dursley avait vite comprit et s'était enfuis comme de vulgaire peureux.  
  
Severus et Harry avait un seul but, atteindre la porte pour s'enfuir. Tout en continuant le duel, les deux poudlariens tournaient progressivement en attendant d'arriver à côté de la porte. Quand les mangemorts faisaient face à la porte, Harry et Severus se jetèrent sur la porte, et coururent le plus vite possible.  
  
Quand ils eurent semer leurs poursuiveurs, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur un banc.  
  
**- Ouf on l'a échappé, belle, Potter. Soufla Harry.  
  
- Vous l'avez dit, professeur.  
**  
Tous les deux regardaient leurs baguettes, se regardèrent et déclara en même temps.  
  
**On n'est pas dans la merde !  
**  
Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Mais ils avaient un autre problème à régler. Retrouver leurs vrais corps. Et cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.  
  
:  
  
voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !!!


	4. Poudlard

Pour la question du ministère c'est le corps de Severus qui est le seul autorisé.

Harry : SS Potter : HP Severus : HP et Snape : SS _**ces noms seuls sont ces traductions.**_

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

Harry et Severus s'assirent dans l'herbe. Ils se trouvèrent dans un pré verdoyant en bordure de la Tamise. Chose rudement difficile à trouver à Londres.

**- Potter ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?**

**- ...**

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Severus de répondre.

**- Attendez je parie que c'est Dumbledore ! Non ?**

Quelque part dans leur esprits, les deux hommes savait pertinemment qu'il fallait régler le plus gros problème : récupérer leurs corps. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient amener le sujet. Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

- **Professeur ? Que s'est-il passé dans votre laboratoire ? Car pour que vous ratiez une potion ça doit être vraiment difficile !**

Harry se souvint de ce jour-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de faire cette potion. Cette potion que personne n'avait réussi à la faire sauf Merlin, enfin de ce que disais la légende !

Préparer cette potion demandait une grande concentration et une réelle connaissance dans la matière. Severus avait tout cela, mais ce jour-là, il avait merder, il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient !

Harry comptait les gouttes de phormium tomber les unes après les autres. Il commençait dévisser la pipette lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il ne fallait absolument ne pas toucher au verre à mains nues !

Cette lui avait coûter cher de son corps. Il pouvait à présent se regarder. Il se trouvait toujours aussi moche. Les cheveux fins et longs dit 'graisseux' ( grâce à un super gel !) lui tombait sur le visage, le rendant encore plus froid. Ses yeux onyx qui ne reflète rien même si maintenant c'est le corps de H..Potter !

Il ne se trouvait pas moche mais pas attirant non plus. Un homme singulier, un homme normal. Mais pas pour les autres. Froid, sadique ; on le caractérisait comme cela. Sauf peut être un homme, oui seul Albus Dumbledore connaissait vraiment Severus.

Et lui ? Allait-il voir la vrai face de son professeur ? Il le faudrait bien puisqu'il faudra l'initier pendant environ deux mois pour qu'il devienne un Snape !

- **Professeur, je pense qu'il faudrait rentrer à Poudlard pour trouver une solution.**

**- Vous avez raison Potter. Bon quand vous êtes venu me chercher j'ai vu que vous saviez m'imiter. Je vous demande de m'imiter à la perfection. Sinon Dumbledore pourrais se douter de quelque chose.**

**- Pas de problème,Potter !** lança froidement le faux professeur qui se mit à sourire après sa réplique

**- Très drôle ! Bien nous allons transplaner. Il suffit que vous pensiez à Pré-au-Lard et pressez votre pouce et votre index ensemble. On se rejoint la-bas.**

Snape laissa Potter seul. Potter suivit à la lettre les instructions et arriva dans un pop sonore près de Snape.

Ils se contentèrent d'un signe de tête et partirent en direction du château. Arriver devant les grandes portes deux mots furent prononçés : BONNE CHANCE

- **Severus ! Harry ! Enfin vous voilà ! Où étiez passez ?**

- **Albus. Lucius et deux mangemorts sont venus nous rendrent une petite visite.**

**- Oh, je vois**. L'éclat des prunelles du directeur perdirent en intensité mais reprirent bien vite un éclat bien veillant. **Harry tu dois être mort de faim ! Venez nous vous attendions pour le diner !**

Albus Dumbledore emmena à sa suite son professeur et son élève sans se douter un seul instant du drame. Harry et Severus se regardèrent et se firent un clin d'œil. Ils se rendirent comptent de leurs actes, détournèrent la tête. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir alors que Severus avait grande peine à maîtriser sa rougeur.

....................................................................................................................................................................................

A la fin du dîner, Severus alla voir Albus sous l'œil attentif et curieux de Harry.

**- Albus, puis-je me permettre de vous demander une faveur ?**

**- Bien sur Severus !**

**- Voilà étant donné que Potter restera durant le reste des vacances ici, j'ai pensé qu'un rattrapage en potion pourrait s'avérer avantageux !non ?**

**- Vous avez raison Severus ! Harry ira dormir dans vos quartier le temps des vacances.**

Albus s'éloignait tojours quand il se retourna et lança **' C'était une très bonne idée Severus ! '**

**- Potter qu'avez-vous demander au directeur ?** Harry arriva à côté de Severus.

- **Rien. Juste des cours très particulier de théâtre et de potion. Pourquoi, cela vous dérange** ?

Severus partit en direction des cachots suivit de près par Harry qui bien sur au détour d'un couloir lui passa devant le menant directement à ses appartements.

Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'antre du maître des potions, ce fut dans un silence religieux. On pourrait penser que les appartements du professeur étaient comme lui, froid distant. ET preuve du contraire, c'était la partie la plus chaleureuse que Severus avait rencontré dans le château.

Severus savait qu'il se sentirai bien icic. Ça lui plaisait cet endroit. Calme reposant. Un peu comme lui finalement. Severus se laissa emporter par sa personne. Il regarda Harry enfin son corps et en détailla chaque parcelle.

Il se trouvait assez séduisant. Les cheveux noir jais en bataille lui donnait un air cool, ses yeux verts étaient d'un éclat lumineux. Son apparence donnait confiance ; chaleur. Mais qui savait vraiment sa vrai nature ? Snape ? Peut être s'il daigne y jeter un coup d'œil.

- **Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Monsieur le professeur ?** lança ironiquement Harry.

**- Je vais vous apprendre à vous comporter comme moi. Nous vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas difficile.**

-** Oh mais bien sûr ! Répondre aux professeurs et enfreindre les règlements je pourrais très vite m'y faire ! Avec un père comme ça, il n'y qu'un solution, ça coule dans les veines !**

Harry vit un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux. Il voyait enfin le masque potterrien tombé. Et inconsciemment il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de voir.

Harry n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments alors maintenant pour Severus cela serait pareil. S'il doit jouer son rôle, il doit tenir à des lois ! Et pas n'importe lesquelles !

-** Un Snape n'est jamais triste. Faites disparaître ses larmes !** ordonna froidement Harry.

Severus regarda son moi et fut troublé par la brutalité transmise. Il ne s'était jamais entendu parler aussi froidement. Il regarda son professeur et lui fit un sourire désolé, et parti dans la pièce appelée chambre.

Harry seul dans le salon ne savait pas quoi penser et faire. Il venait de blesser de le jeune garçon. D'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas aimé. Il regarda la porte poussée, et réfléchit quelque instant.

Il se leva, alla prendre un verre d'eau mais se ravisa au dernier moment pour aller voir Severus. Il poussa la porte et fut subjugué par ...

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment !!!

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long mais j'ai mis longtemps avant de décidé si j'écrivai l'été de nos protagonistes !

**RAR :**

**Onalurca **: J'espère que cela te passionne toujours !! Merci de ta review !

**Astronema :** Voilà la suite ! DSl pour le retard mais l'hésitation c'est dur !! lol

**Aurelia **: Oui je vais essayer de faire plus long. Celui la est cour t car je n'avais pas mi de chapitre de puis longtemps ! Mais le prochain il se ra plus long ! promis ! Moi aussi je les adore !

**Lapieuvredudesert** : LOL tu adore les plantes ,non ? lol Ne t'inquiète pas il vont payer. Je leur un sort assez cruel ! Pauvre de moi j'ai hérité du Sadisme Snape ! lol

**Snape Black Rose et Geneviève Black :** Merci bcp pour vos reveiws elle m'on fait très plaisir et voici la suite qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Merawen **: lol Normalement le style dégeu est parti. Maintenant ça sera de l'amour. ET du vrai !! lol de rien !

**Alexandre Black, WendyMalfoy et Vif d'Or** : Merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que la suite sera à votre convenance !

**Aokinoka :** Oui maintenant il se trouva au praradis !! lol J'aime les portables pas toi ?

**Minerve **: Bonne question. Je réfléchis. Snape ne fais pas de magie. Mais il peut transplaner avec de la magie noir ! lol tu m'as collé avec cette question. J'ai du cojiter longtemps !! lol

**Luffynette :** Merci bcp. Voilà la suite !


	5. Quand on découvre le grand A

Tout s'arrête avec les noms Severus et Snape seront désormais Harry Potter et vice versa.

Chapitre 4 : Quand on découvre ... le grand A

_' Il se leva, alla prendre un verre d'eau mais se ravisa au dernier moment pour aller voir Severus. Il poussa la porte et fut subjugué par ... '_

l'homme qui se trouvait sur le lit. Un homme qui n'avait plus de barrières, qui montrait ses sentiments. Asseyant vainement de se cacher sans y arriver.

Severus assis laissa libre cour à ses larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Garder aussi longtemps ces masques était horrible. Garder l'image d'être le même Harry Potter face à l'autre et devenir le cruel et froid maître des potions.

' Comment fait-il pour être tout le temps comme ça ? '

Harry ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça . Il s'approcha doucement de lui, en faisant le moindre bruit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucune parole ne fut prononcées mais cela était reposant. Paisible.

Les larmes passées, Severus se laissa partir en arrière. Allongeant son dos et sa tête. Harry ne tarda pas à faire comme lui. Deux hommes silencieux, dans le corps de l'autre , ne pensant à rien.

Guidé par la force du froid, Harry se replia sur lui même tentant de lutter par les frissons qui montaient dans son corps. Il se rapprocha de Severus cherchant une source de chaleur.

**- Tu as froid ?** lui chuchota son 'aîn

**- Oui, un peu.**

Severus se dirigea vers la cheminé et fit apparaître un feu. Il retourna auprès de Harry et commença à lui frotter le dos. Inconsciemment il se serra de plus en plus à Severus pour ne le toucher que complètement.

La chaleur de l'âtre les entoura et les rassura et leur permit de les envoyer dans les vras de Morphée.

Le vieux directeur sourit devant ce spectacle ou enfin peut-être son professeur chétif deviendrais moins froid vis à vis d'Harry.

* * *

Severus se réveilla et sentit comme une homme heureux. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba nez à nez avec son corps. Alors tu lui revint en mémoire. Il n'avait pas rêver. Il avait bien eu transmutation de corps.

Il regarda dormir Harry et repensa aux derniers évènements. Il avait bercé Snape ! Lui le professeur le plus froid que le monde connaît ( à part Voldemort ). Il l'avait réconforter et il avait apprécier.

Oui lui Harry Potter, devenu Severus Snape avait aimé prendre Snape dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose au fond lui, mais ne savait pas quoi ! Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Il décida de se lever pour faire le tour de la propriété. Il se retrouva nez à nez à Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir dans la chambre.

**' Eh bien, Severus vous avez des troubles de la mémoire pour que vous fassiez le tour de vos appartements.**

**' Je regardais seulement si tout était en ordre, Albus.**

**' J'avais oublié que vous étiez très méticuleux et pointilleux.** Souria le directeur.** Je suis venu pour avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**

- **Des mangemorts nous ont attaqué, nous nous sommes défendus et nous sommes rentrés ! Rien de plus simple !**

-** J'ai averti le ministère de la Magie pour l'usage de magie de la part de Harry. Il ne recevra aucune peine et lettre. Bien je vais vous laisser, tachez de adoucir, Severus.**

Le directeur s'en alla. Laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Il alla dans la chambre et se pencha pour réveiller Harry. Ce dernier se réveilla apeuré et se réfugia dans les bras de Severus.

**- Je veux plus les revoirs ! Je ne veux plus subir ça ! Tu m'entends je ne veux plus !**

**- Je sais, je te comprends. Je ne te laisserai plus. C'est promis.**

**- Vrai ?**

**- Vrai,...Harry.**

Harry releva la tête perplexe. Severus sourit et lui murmura

**- Nous devrions nous appelez par le prénom de l'autre. Car pour les autres cela va faire bizarre. Tu me vois t'appeler Severus alors que tout le monde voit Harry ?**

**- Oui tu as raison. Mais en privé ?**

**- On verra. Maintenant va t'habiller. Nous devons commencer le travail !**

Severus regarda partir Harry et pensa. ' C'est bien ma veine. Je viens de tutoyer mon prof, lui promette de ne jamais le laisser et maintenant je dois l'appeler Harry. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un tel sort !?'

Dans la salle de bain, Harry repensa à ce que venait de lui dire 'l'adulte'. ' Il a raison. Il faut faire avec maintenant, vu qu'on ne sait toujours pas l'antidote ! je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir fait cette promesse.'

Après être lavé, rassasier ils débutèrent le cours. Tout se passa pour le mieux. Les rires et les blagues fusèrent et aucune des deux personnes n'avaient vu l'autre ce jour-ci. Ils pensèrent au même moment qu'ils seraient les seuls à savoir.

' Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi souriant quand il était avec Granger et Weasley. Il souriait mais opint barre. Il ne riait pas franco ! je devrais sourire plus souvent ! je suis mignon comme ça ! ............ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de dire ça ? Je suis malade ou quoi ?!' Pensa Harry

' C'est bizarre de me voir sourire, dire que c'est LUI qui rigole. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Froid Distant Cruel voilà les nominatifs attribué au grand Snape ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il sourit. Enfin non c'est moi qui sourit ! olala... Il faut que je mette les choses clair, moi !' pensa Severus.

Un des deux imita le professeur Trelawnay et éclatèrent de rirent pour leur plus grand bien. Harry tomba sur Severus. Ils roulèrent tout deux pour arrêter leur course folle au pied de la table de travail.

Harry au-dessus, Severus en-dessous. Leurs corps soudés, ils pouvaient sentirent l'autre respirer. Harry se penchait dangereusement et Severus avançait pareil. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un chaste baiser.

' Oh merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fous !' pensèrent les deux hommes.

Severus taquina la bouche de Harry qui entrouvrit les lèvres. Le baiser fut sensuel et doux. Aucune violence ne fut établis, par peur ?

Quand les lèvres se quittèrent chacun pouvait voir cette lueur briller dans le regard de l'autre. Harry se releva et aida Severus à faire de même. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena ...

!!!!!!!!!!! Voilà c'est fini ! Eh oui je sais je recommence à être sadique sue la fin ! LOL Mais bon c'est super !! Je pense que je vais le prochain chapitre rapidement pour ne pas vous faire attendre tro longtemps.

RAR :

**Onalurca :** Oui pour les noms je comprend. Tu y arrive mieux ou pas ? Merci pour ta review ! Et tu es toujours la première ! Je devrais faire des paris !! LOL

**Lapieuvredudesert :** Oui moi aussi je suis impatiente j'espère que l'auteur va réussir ! Scuz ma conscience qui fait surface ! J'espère que la suite te plait ! Bisous

**Jwulee** : Merci de ta review ! Elle ma fais très plaisir. ET j'espère que lasuite t'intéresse tojours autant !!!

**Dawnay **LOL ce problèma m'arrive quelque fois. Je reivens un peu plus tard et ça marche. En tout cas merci de me prévenenir. Tu aimes ma fic, alors ?! Merci beaucoup je suis super contente ! J'espère qu'elle est toujours autant !

**Alexandra Rogue :** Scuz moi !!!! Okay pas de problème !! Merci de ta review et excuse moi encore !!

**Yumi :** Désolé Yumi mais je vien de refaire pareil !!! 'est pour faire durer le suspense ! T'inquiète pas la suite arrive bientôt !!

**Narcissa :** Okay pas de problème. Je sais que celui n'esp as tro long mais je suis fait un e tendinite à la mains droite alors.... Sa va attendre !! dsl ! mais je te promet ça va arriver !

**Luffynette :** Merci de l'insulte !! LOL c'est vrai je suis une sadic !!! lol vila la suite. O fait je usis toujours sadic ou pa ?? ;-) !! LOL

**Snape Black Rose** : LOL moi aussi mais bon la suite est là!!!

A très bientot !! _**Sev Snape**_


	6. Explication noms

Je répète pour les noms des deux protagonistes car il y a eu une demande. Quand vous voyer le nom de **HARRY **c'est le corps de celui-ci qui bouge, pareil pour **SEVERUS** c'est son corps !!!!

Pour vous aider, imaginer que vous avez échangé votre corps avec votre maman. Tout le monde vous appellera par son nom et elle s'appellera comme vous.

_Ex : votre mère s'appelle Sue et vous Snoopy. Vous faites échange, vous devenez Sue et votre mère Snoopy. On vous appellera par son nom donc Sue._

Donc ici Harry a fait échange avec Sev. Donc Sev devient Harry et Harry, Sev. Sev s'appellera _**DESORMAIS**_ Harry et vice versa? Vous avez compris ?

C'est juste une mise au point. Je mets le prochain chapitre bientôt. C'est a dire dans la soirée.

A toute a l'heure, _Sev Snape_


	7. Confessions et Gingembre

Chapitre 5 : Confessions et Gingembre

' Quand les lèvres se quittèrent chacun pouvait voir cette lueur briller dans le regard de l'autre. Harry se releva et aida Severus à faire de même. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena ... '

... dans la cuisine, le fit asseoir. Il lui bandit les yeux et s'approcha de l'oreille de Severus et lui murmura :

**- Si tu dois rester moi, tu reconnaître des ingrédients. On va commencer, dès que tu as une bonne réponse tu auras droit à une récompense**.

Severus se posait mille questions dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il mijoté ?

**- Harry... Je ... Je... Je suis nul en potions comment pourrais-je savoir ?**

- **Ecoute ton instinc. Il me semble que l'on partage les profondes pensées de l'autre, non ?**

Severus rougit mais passa directement au blanc linge. S'ils partageaient tout. C'était vraiment Tout ? Donc il savait .... ' Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ais-je fais pour mérité ça ! '

- **Ca va pas ? Hey !! Regarde-moi !** Harry lui enleva le bandeau. Severus rencontra les deux émeraudes, plongea dedans. **Dis-moi ce qui va pas. Parler te feras du bien, tu verras....Shhh... Je suis là, tu ne crains plus rien.**

Harry serra une fois de plus son ancien corps. Il éprouvait de la compassion pour cet être. Il devait être fort pour l'avenir mais c'était quelqu'un de fragile, mais quelqu'un de fantastique. Il était doué un peu partout, s'il se donnait à fond il pourrait rivaliser avec Draco !

Severus se sentait en sécurité. Harry avait vu juste, il ne craignait plus rien. Il lui avait proposer de lui parler mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Qu'est-ce que ça allait lui rapporter ? ' Il connaît ce que j'ai enduré, j'ai vu le sang en vision.'

Il n'eu plus le temps de se poser des questions car deux lèvres prenaient possession des siennes. Un flamboyant baiser permis de rassurer et de prouver les deux hommes à leur destin. A bout de souffle, ils d'eurent arrêter. Severus libera son sac.

**- Quand j'étais encore Harry, mon Oncle me faisait faire les pires choses que personne n'eu faites, enfin peut-être les Efles de Maison. Il me punissait même si c'était impeccable. Il m'a violé lors de mon anniversaire lorsque j'ai eu 15 ans. C'était son cadeau disait-il !**

** Puis il a recommencer dans l'année. Cette année-là il voulait absolument que je rentre pour Noël et bien sur le même cadeau est revenu. Je ne voulais pas revenir dans cette famille. J'ai fait part de souhait à Dumbledore mais rien , il ne l'a pas écouter. Alors je suis rentré à mon grand regret. La pire année est celle de mes 16 ans. Celle où toute la famille prenait son pied avec moi. Puis t'es arrivé...**

Severus se réfugia dans les bras de Harry ne voulant pas retomber dans les pleurs. Ce fut au tour de Harry de se confesser.

**- Je te comprend. Moi aussi j'ai vécu ça lorsque j'étais plus jeune et quand j'ai pris ta place. Ce n'était pas mes parents mais les autres élèves ..à Poudlard. Cela n'avait durer que un an, mon père m'avait appris à me défendre. Alors je me suis défendu. Et puis, il y a eu chez les Dursley. Cette femme est vraiment horrible.**

** Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait des idées aussi mal placées ! Avoir ceci en plus chez elle c'est horrible. Excuse-moi mais je ne veux t' épargner les détailles.**

- **Elle t'a fais le coup tu me pénètre et moi aussi ?**

**- Oui...** murmura Harry.

- **Alors je comprends... Je les subi bien des fois. Je ne les comptais même plus.**

Un silence s'installe entre eux, toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Le repas du midi arriva bien vite et on toqua à la porte. Ils se séparèrent vite fait et Severus prononça un 'Entrez' froid. McGonnagal entra d'un pas assuré dans l'antre du maître.

**- Oh, Mr Potter ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous m'avez fait peur quand j'ai appris pour vous ! Enfin remercions Merlin que vous soyer toujours en bonne santé ! Allez venez manger.**

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il vit Minerva s'approcher de Severus. Un froncement de sourcil de la part de Sev le fit s'inquiéter.

**- Ce n'est pas possible, Minerva ! Il n'a oser tout de même !**

**- Voyons Severus ! Mettez votre haine de côté. Ce n'est James que vous avez devant vos yeux mais son fils, qui ressemble à Lily !**

**- Ah oui ? Et comment expliquez-vous cette manie de ne pas respecter les règlements ?**

**- Bon.. Allons déjeuner !**

Minerva partit rapidement vers la Grande Salle. Severus arriva au niveau de Harry avec un sourire des plus radieux.

**- Joli prestation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?**

**- Rien. ON va finir les vacances ensembles !**

**- Quoi ça te plait pas ? Eh bin tu feras avec ! Bon grouille toi j'ai fai !, moi !**

Severus marcha plus rapidement et se constitua le masque qu'abordait l'ancien Maître. Harry suivait derrière essayant de se rappeler les conseils de Severus. Difficile. Sourire, poli chaleureux... Tout le contraire en fait... ' Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! '

**- Severus ! Harry ! Vous voilà enfin!**

**- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore. Lança Harry avec un magnifique sourire.**

**- Hum...** grogna Severus.

Le repas fut cerné autour de Harry. Que c'était-il passé ? Harry mentit avec brio a tout les professeur. Pourtant un n'était pas berné. Il remercia le ciel e une longue et silencieuse prière.

-** Eh bien Severus heureusement que vous êtes arriver à temps !**

**- Oui**

**- J'espère que cela nous vous dérange pas de prendre Harry pour le reste des vacances ?**

**- Non**

Tous les professeurs tournèrent la tête ver le professeur Snape.

**- Enfin Severus, vous vous sentez bien ?** demanda Fitlwick

-** Oui ça va.**

**- Mais je croyais que vous et le jeune ce n'étais pas le grand amour ! **dit Chourave

A cette remarque, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir ce qui ne manqua pas de remarquer le vieux sorcier à la grande barbe blanche. Severus regarda Harry et lui fit un regard des plus noir.

- **Je préfère accepter maintenant au lieu qu'il ne me soit imposer ! Vous connaissez notre directeur quand il a quelque chose dans la tête il va jusqu'au bout !**

Dumbledore se tourna vers son protéger et lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesca. Chacun parti faire ses activités à la fin du déjeuner. Harry suivi donc Severus qui avait retenue le chemin vers 'ses appartements' .

Arrivé dans le salon, les deux hommes s'assirent dans le grand canapé et soupirèrent. Ils se regardèrent et rirent.

- **Je crois qu'on s'est pas trop mal démerder, non ?** demanda Sev

- **Ouais je crois aussi !**

Harry se tourna vers le professeur et essaya de prendre le bouquin sur la table du côté de Severus. Evidemment quand quelqu'un vous gêne c'est assez dur. Harry avait beau se contorsionner mais rien n'y faisait il n'y arrivait pas. Par une dernière tentative il s'effondra sur l'homme.

- Dis, je crois qu'on n'a pas fini quelque chose ! lança Severus

- **Ah bon, et quoi ?** se releva vite fait Harry

- **Eh bin le jeu des ingrédients** ! souri le professeur

**- Ah oui... Allez on y va.**

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Severus avait déjà mit le bandeau sur ses yeux que Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Harry s'approcha avec une fiole contenant une poudre violette.

- **Hey ! Mais sa pue ce truc !**

**- Mais non ça pue pas ! Renifle doucement !**

**- Je dirais que c'est de ...du basilic !**

**- Bien mais c'était facile !**

Le jeu continua longtemps lorsque Harry revint avec une drôle de racine. Il s'approcha de Severus et lui fit goûter.

- **Ca je parie que tu vas pas trouver !**

**- Ah bon ? C'est du gingembre... qui est connue pour ses effets aphrodisiaque !** lança joyeusement le cobaye

Harry était sous le choque ! Mais bon il lui devait sa récompense. ' Aphrodisiaque ? C'est ce qu'on va voir très cher Severus ! '

Il s'approcha de l'homme, et se pencha pour déposer un léger bisou. Mais l'homme ne voulait pas que ça , il rapprocha Harry de lui et l'embrassa avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il lui fit passer par sa langue un bout de gingembre. Harry l'avala et repris à pleine bouche son amant.

Severus souleva Harry et le fit asseoir sur ses cuisses. Harry avait chaud, extrement chaud. Il fallait qu'il enlève son pull... Il commença mais Severus lui enleva, il se serra de plus en plus à Severus.

Sev aussi avait chaud, Harry l'avait senti. Il commença à lui déboutonner sa robe quand soudain Dumbledore entra dans les appartement du maître sans frapper bien sur !

**- Severus ? Severus ?**

L'appelé se dépêcha de reboutonner sa robe et alla à la rencontre d'Albus. Harry était toujours dans la cuisine.

' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi je les embrasser comme ça et permis qu'il m'enlève mon pull ? Ce pourrait-il que ... ? **Oh mon dieu** !'

**- Quoi, un problème ?** parla Severus suivit de Albus.

- **Non rien pourquoi ?**

**- Tu viens de crier ' oh mon dieu'. Tu es sur que ça va Harry ?**

**- Oui professeur Dumbledore. Tout va bien...**

Albus et Severus continuèrent à parler, le professeur de potions lançait des regards inquiets vers Harry qui ne lui échappa.

' Olalala... en plus il s'inquiète our moi... ON est pas dans la merde !'

**- Au revoir Albus.** Severus revint dans la cuisine où il se dirigea vers Harry. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

- **Rien, je t'assure. Je pensais c'est tout !**

**- Ah ok... Bon je vais prendre une douche** dit Severus mal à l'aise.

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! et n'oubliez pas mes reviews !!

RAR :

**Onalurca :** Voilà la suite !! Et cette fois c'est plus long !! Merci de me lire !! et je pense que sa va de mieus en mieux pour les noms, non ?

**Merawen **: LOL eh oui que croix-tu je ne m'appelle pas Snape pour rien lol !! Bon la je n'ai pas fini en queue de poisson ! Enfin bon j'espère que c'est tjs « trop » top !! lol merci de me lire !

**Lyls** : Oui je pense que ça doit faire bizarre. Harry commence à se poser des question ! Et je pense que Sev va réfléchir sous la douche !! lol Merci de me lire

**Dawnay :** lol tu vois ça marche en fait !! lol merci de me lire et j'espère que tu adore toujours !

**Lapieuvredudesert :** Oui Dumby a des doute et la je pense kil s'en voudrait s'il savait ce kil venait de casser mais bon... c'est la vie !! lol merci de me lire

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Vous étiez deux ? car j'ai du mal a comprendre ta review ! désolé ! Mais merci de m'en avoir laissé sa fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens ki aime ma fic ! Merci et voilà la suite !! Merci de me lire

**Alexandra Rogue :** Merci d'oublier !!l lol ! Voilà j'espère que sa te plait toujours autant !! Merci de me lire !

**Snape Black Rose :** Bon voila tjs le début de notre relation. J'espère que sa te plait .. !!! Merci de me lire

**Yumi **: J'ai été assez rapide ?? lol tu sais il faut ke je prenne rendez vous avec l'ordi !! pourtant ya ke moi ki l'utilise !! lol mais bon tout le monde veu me voir ! Alors je fai le plus vite que je peu !!

**Luffynette :** Ce te plait ? merci de me lire

**Aokinoka **Tu es pardonner ! en tou k je compren pourquoi je ne te voyais pas sur msn !! lol et je ne suis pas sadic ! Sans ds la famille Snape c'est un trai de caractère !! lol

**Vif D'or :** Pour les noms c'est bon ? autrement tu m'envoi un mail. ou sur msn si ta ! je pense que pour la longueur c plu long !

**Wendy Malfoy :** Voilà le suivant ! et c pa la meme fin !! lol

**Crackos **: Tu t'en sor ou pa maintenant ? merci de me lire !


	8. La confidance s'est aussi bien

Chapitre 6 : la confidence s'est aussi bien

Severus avait fini de prendre sa douche. Il s'habillait lorsqu'il entendit un cri strident u salon.

Il accouru vers la source, et trouva Harry sur le dos, la main sur sa cicatrice . Severus se jeta à terre et vint le prendre dans les bras. Essayant de calmer ses spasmes de douleur.

Se rappelant que lorsqu'il était encore lui, cela ne lui faisait rien. Il suivit donc son instinct, il tourna le visage de Harry et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chaste. Pas un mouvement. Les spasmes s'éloignèrent au fur et à mesure ; il sentait son ex-corps se détendre sous lui. Mais il ne pu se résoudre à détacher ses lèvres.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux puits noirs où il plongea sans aucune retenu. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait, il rougit. Severus décida alors d'enlever ses lèvres mais Harry fut plus rapide et lécha de sa langue la douce peau de son ex-corps.

Severus souria et laissa la langue du brun taquinée la sienne. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux de plaisir. Le baiser à la base doux, sensuel devint brutal. Comme si ils avaient besion de se prouver quelque chose.

Oui, ils cherchaient en eux la force de se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de tomber amoureux de leurs propre corps et pourtant c'était peine perdu. Et ils le savaient lorsqu'ils sentirent leurs érections se frotter les unes contre les autres.

Leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses. Entourant la taille de Severus, Harry s'approcha doucement de l'oreille du maître des potions et lui murmura :

Je suis désolé mais ...

Tu n'es pas prêt et moi non plus. Savoures le moment présents tête de mule !

Et Severus repris possession de ses lèvres. Les mains parcouraient toujours leurs chemin mais restaient au dessus des vêtements. Doucement Sev prit Harry dans ses bras et le transporta dans la chambre. Il l'allongea dans le lit et le borda.

Je reviens ne t'inquiètes pas. Rassura le professeur en voyant la peur dans les deux émeraudes

Il partit. Sev ne savait pas où il allait, il se sentait guidé par ses pieds et mais aussi sa pensée. Il se dirigea vers la salle de potion et alla vers une armoire derrière le bureau de prof. Il l'ouvrit et prit une fiole où un liquide pourpre commençait à changer de couleur.

Potions contre les Doloris, chuchota l'homme au cheveux noirs pour lui-même.

Il couru jusqu'aux appartements, se dirigea vers la chambre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry s'était endormi, surement de fatigue, serrant contre lui un nounours. Le doudou en question était celui de Severus enfant. Il représentait un loup noir.

' Certaine chose ne changerons jamais' se dit Severus.

Il s'approcha doucement, et vint remonter le drap sur le corps fragile du 'nouveau' Survivant. Severus prit dans un placard une couverture et alla dormir dans le canapé du salon, qui s'avéra très confortable.

............................................................ 1er Septembre ...............................................................

Bon tu as compris, Sly ? demanda l'homme habiller en noir

Oui j'ai compris, Xir ! répondit l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

Bien ! Eh bin bon courage !

L'homme en noir monta dans le train en portant la malle d'un certain Harry Potter- Gryffondor. Il se hâta de se rendre dans le compartiment réservé au deux professeurs. Et cette année se fut Severus et Minerva qui se retrouva affranchit de cette mission.

Ah Severus. Il me semble que vous vous êtes très rapproché de Mr Potter, non ?

Et quelles sont vos insinuations cher Minerva ?

Eh bien depuis votre retour je n'es pas entendu une dispute et je sais pour vous deux.

Une étincelle de peur passa dans les prunelles du cruel et froid professeur de potions.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus. Je ne suis pas homophobe, vous avez des préférences et je les respecte.

Ah si ce n'est que ça...

Il y a autre chose dont vous voulez peut être parler Severus ?

Non il n'y a rien Minerva.

Le voyage se passa assez bien. Aucune dispute n'étaient remontée aux oreilles des professeurs et pourtant ... Dans un comprtiment.

QUOI !! Tu as passé l'été avec SNAPE !!! ??? Mais ça va pas, non ? On le déteste et toi tu vas passé tes vacances avec cette larve graisseuse puante !! T'es malade ! cria Ron Weasley

Harry piqua un majestueux fard. Il se leva et se mit à la heuterur de Ron. Il le dépassait d'un tête, malgré les 1m80 du roux, il le regarda droit dans les yeux masquant tout sentiment.

Ne t'avise plus de l'insulte comme tu viens de le faire. Tu ne sais pas et ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, Ronald Weasley ! Pendant que toi tu fricotais avec ma meilleure amie sans rien me dire pendant plus de 4 mois !

Com.. Comment ?

Facile j'ai eu des sources !

Et Harry partit laissant le compartiment abasourdis. Ce fut Ginny qui reprit ses esprits et partit à la suite d'Harry. Elle le retrouva à dosser à la porte des professeurs.

----------------- A l'intérieur de celui-ci....

Severus n'avait plus dit mot depuis la dernière conversation. Mai il avait besoin de parler et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Minerva.

Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave cet été. Personne ne s'en rendit compte. Quand je suis revenu de la réunion de mangemort, le Lord m'avait demandé secrètement de faire une potions pour échanger de corps, pour se rapprocher de Potter.

Il s'était tu et pourtant il savait qu'elle l'écoutait. Il repris après avoir peser le pour et le contre.

J'ai fait la potion mais au dernier moment, Peeves me l'a fait rater et je me suis retrouver chez la famille de Potter. Et lui prenant ainsi mon corps. J'ai vécu ce qu'il enduré pendant ces années et je m'en suis voulu de lui avoir parler de cet manière. Potter est venu me chercher dans sa famille, et nous avons croisé Lucius et ses acolytes.

Silence. Plus un mot. Seul le bruit de la vapeur se fit entendre. Minerva repensa à tout ce que venait de lui dire le directeur de Serpentard. Lui essayent de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

Ne dîtes rien à Albus, Minerva. S'il apprends je ne sais pas mais ... ne le faîtes pas. S'il vous plait.

Minerva ne répondit rien à cette demande. Laissant choir son ancien élève.

-------------- Devant le compartiment professoral ....

Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'es pas toi même. Tu as vraiment changé.

Je ne suis plus le même, Wea... Ginny. Snape m'a changé. Je suis désolé. Les choses ne seront plus comme avant. J'ai changé et lui aussi...

Ginny regarda son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Personne ne cilla mais Harry avait l'impression d'être sonder. Millimètre par millimètre.

Harry ? L'interpellé se retourna. Viens allons vois Severus. Il faut qu'il sache pour l'incident avec Ron.

... ?

Franchement les mecs tous les mêmes !

Ginny toqua à la porte avec la main de Harry dans la sienne. Le professeur McGonnagal ouvrit et invita Ginny et Harry rentré.

Harry se tenait droit comme un piqué et évitait les regards de son professeur de potions. Elle souria et invita les deux jeunes à s'asseoir.

Bien que se passe-t-il, Mlle Weasley ? Un problème concernant Mr Potter ?

Eh bien... c'est à dire...

Qu'as-tu fais comme connerie !

Rien ! Pour qui tu me prend !

Pour ce que tu es ! Crétin !

Ginny et Minerva se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Severus et Harry les regardaient interloqués. Ne sachant quoi faire, ils se rassirent et attendirent qu'elles se calment. Ce qui fut plutôt long.

De vrais gamins !! commença Ginny

Et ça joue mal la comédie ! continua Minerva. Bon reprenons. Severus, Harry on a un gros problème !

Comment ça ? demandèrent les deux hommes ensemble.

Harry levez-vous !

Harry se leva. Et reçu un regard de la part de la Gryffondor.

Bah quoi !? demanda-t-il n se tournant vers Ginny.

Pas toi mais lui ! elle pointait Snape du doigt.

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que cela vous a plus. Pour infos, le chapitre de la fic sur le slash Harry / Draco arrive demain ou apres demain !

RAR :

Onarluca : J'espère que cela aide un peu pou la compréhension aavec les noms. Merci de ta reviews

Drackyumi : J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue ?!!! J'ai attendu pour avoir les idées pour ce chapitre. Vu que beaucoup de monde avait des problèmes avec les noms je pense qua ça va bcp aidé ! merci de ta review !

Lapieuvredudesert : lol C'est vrai !! JE le vois bien faire ça ! Mais s'il rentrais chez moi sans frapper c'est sur qu'il se prendrais queqlquechose dans la tête ! Non mai la politesse fo connaître lol !!! Arhg !! C'est long !!! Tu l'as pas écrit encore ??? lol il va falloir que j'attende !!! lol au faite sa veu dire koi klpdd ??? merci de ta revview !

Merawen : Voilà j'ai pas encore fait une fin sadic ! mais je pourrai retourner dans mon sadisme !! lol ! ! Merci de ta reviews !

Crakos : J'espère que tu es moins 'paumée !!' lol ! JE comprend. Meme avec la note tu as du mal ? Vien me voir sue msn si tu la. Je pourrai t'expliker !

WendyMalfoy : Pas grave je ne t'en veux pas !! lol merci de ta reviews !

Melantha-Mond : Euh... c'est qui Narcisse ? Oui c'est assez dificle à acrire. Il fau essayer de semetre dans le corps de qq1 dotre pour comprendre. Difficile vraiment !

Alexandra Rogue : Ravi ke sa te plaise tjs autant ! Merci de ta review !

Snape-Black-Rogue : Meri de ta reviewet voilà la suite !

Vif d'or : J'espère que Severus(Harry) dit moin de conerie ! scuz !! lol merci de ta review !

Lasgalenya Greenleaves Ok merci de m'éclairé !! lol J'espère que sa te plait tjs autant !! merci de ta review !!

A Bientôt Sev Snape


	9. Explcations et Amour prouvé

Chapitre 7 : Explication et Amour prouv

Severus et Harry se regardèrent paniqué ! Ils avaient parlés, s'étaient confiés mais c'était vendus ! ET qui plus à des filles !

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs nous ne diront rien, n'est-ce pas Mlle Weasley ?**

**- Bien sur , professeur McGonnagal.**

Severus se leva et Harry se rassit. Il garda l'expression fermé et sortit d'un ton détaché :

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire que je suis Potter ?**

**- Eh bien si je puis me permettre,** commença Ginny, **lorsque tu imitait le professeur Snape tu avais toujours un tic, tu avais toujours ce ton froid, dur et cruel mais avec une tête d'ange ! Quand j'ai parlé ave le Harry de maintenant il a parlé trop froidement il n'avait ce petit tic. Quand je suis rentrée ici j'ai vu le professeur Snape avec un air d'ange. Jamais un Snape ,e fais une tête d'ange !**

- **Pour moi, c'est différent** , continua le professeur de Métamorphose. **J'étais déjà dans le train lorsque Severus est monté et il portait la malle de Mr Potter. J'ai trouvé ça louche. Et quand nous sommes parti j'ai surpris Severus en pleine méditation. Nous avons déjà pris le train et à chaque fois vous lisiez un livre de potion. Et quand vous avez parlez j'ai compris. Et nous vous inquiétez pas, nous ne dirions rien au Professeur Dumbledore**.

Le voyage se termina. Ce fut Ginny qui alla chercher ses affaires ainsi que celle de Harry. Les quatre personnes jurèrent de ne rien divulguer et d'aider au maximum dans la recherche de l'antidote.

Les élèves partirent vers le château ainsi que Minerva et Severus. La directrice des Lions alla chercher le Choixpeau et le Tabouret pour la Répartition.

Pendant l'appel des élèves, Ginny et Harry s'était mit à l'écart de Ron et Hermione, pour ainsi mieux parler. Severus les regardait et sentit un pincement au cœur. Harry discutait avec Ginny alors que lui ne pourrait plus le faire aussi souvent.

Lorsque tous les élèves fut répartit, Minerva se retrouva à côté de Severus pour le repas. Bien sur, elle avait fait exprès, pour pouvoir éclairer cette histoire.

Harry regarda à la table des professeurs et vit celui qu'il aimait en pleine conversation avec Minerva. Il aurait voulu être à la place de son professeur pour pouvoir parler avec lui, rigoler avec lui. Il eu la confirmation qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux de Severus.

- **tu l'aimes ?** demanda la rouquine

-** Pardon ?**

**- Je te demandais si tu l'aimais ?**

**- Oh. Je sais pas. Je pense que oui.**

**- Tu lui as dit ? Tu me prends pour qui ?**

**- Bah normalement pour Harry !** rigola-t-elle

**- Oui bah c'est bon !** se renfrogna le brun.

Le soir arriva trop vite au gout des élèves mais pas au professeur de potion qui stressais comme un malade ! Il rentra dans ses appartements, s'asseya dans son canapé et repris le petit classeur où tout ces cours du lendemain étaient rangés. Il avait les boules. Serais-t-il à la hauteur ?

Il réfléchit pendant de bonne minutes. Il se leva et se mit une dernière fois à imiter son rôle de professeur froid cruel, il était tellement à fond dans son rôle qu'il n'entendit pas frapper et ne remarqua pas la présence des personnes.

-** Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ! Mais quel dommage tu n'as plus ce visage d'ange !** bouda Ginny

- **Mlle Weasley que faites-vous dans les appartements privées d'un professeur alors que vous êtes censée être dans votre dortoir ?** demanda angéliquement le professeur Snape

Et là, il vit un adolescent qui se roulait par terre, mort de rire. Les larmes de rire coulant sur son beau visage. Il arriva tant bien que mal à regagner son sérieux et sortit coupé par des petit rire.

- **C'est vrai que sa me voit bien un visage angélique ! ahahahah...** s'exclama Harry

Severus et Ginny décidèrent dans regard d'ignorer le gamin à leurs côtés. Ils commenvèrent à parler, Harry se sentant exclus alla dans la cuisine et rapporta à boire pour les deux papoteurs.

- **Si ces gens ont soif, qu'il se le permette !**

Ginny prit un verre de et but tout d'une seul traite. Severus fit de même, la rousse prit congé des deux hommes pour aller se coucher. Une fatigue s'était abattue sur elle sans prévenir.

- **Pas mal le coup de la potion de Sommeil numéro 2 ! **sussura **S**everus

**- Comment as-tu deviné ?**

**- J'ai eu un bon prof** ! fit –il en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry se rapprocha de Severus et alla se blottir dans ses bras. Le professeur ne dit rien, voulant préserver le doux silence qui s'était installée entre eux. Harry se rapprocha de Severus. Il déposa un chaste baiser et allait s'en aller lorsqu'il entendit la plainte de son compagnon.

**- Ne me laisse pas !**

**- D'accord.**

Harry retrouva les bras qu'il avait eu du mal à laisser alla se blottir contre son être aimé. Il releva la tête et vit que Severus le regardait intensément. Il tendit la tête demanda un baiser et Severus ne se fit pas attendre. Il prit possession de ses lèvres si désireuses.

Leur langues se bâtèrent en duel, jusqu'à trouver un terrain d'entente pour finir dans la douceur des plus beau baiser. Harry se tourna pour se retrouver au –dessus de son professeur et pu sentir le désir de son amant.

Ils se réembrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Harry se leva, prit la main de Sev et le conduisit vers la chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit et repris leur baiser là où il l'avait laisser. Les mains se firent plus audacieuses. Passant sous les vêtements, touchant les peaux si chaudes, si douces.

Severus commença à enlever le pull de Harry, puis sa chemise. Harry gémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigt de Severus lui caressé le torse. Il retourna la situation à son avantage. C'était à lui maintenant de pouvoir toucher ce corps. Son ex corps !

Severus fut au comble de sa joie lorsqu'il vit Harry en dessous de lui pour faire exactement les même geste que lui. Après le court déshabillage, il reprit les lèvre de son futur élève. D'un coup de main, il se retrouva nu comme celui qu'il aimait. Il regarda les yeux vert qu'ils lui sourirent.

Il embrassa fougueusement le Gryffondor, qui répondit de la même ferveur. Severus mit fin au baiser et commença à descendre plus bas. Il arriva à la hauteur de ses tétons et commença à les mordillé des ses dents, à le sucer pendant l'autre était caressé par l'autre main.

- **Sev... Xir... continue...**gémit Harry **[ ndla : Sly - HP Xir - SS ]**

Sev .. ou Xir continua mais pas bien longtemps car Harry ...ou Sly se retrouva sur lui. Il sentit l'erection de l'homme qui se frottait contre la sienne. Il sentait que Harry descendait parsemant des baisers par ci par là.

**- SLY!** cria Severus. Il regarda son amant, la bouche entourant sa virilité dressée. Léchant suçant...

Severus avait de plus en plus chaud mais ne voulait pas, pas là, pas ici.

**- Non Arrête ! Je veux...** haleta Sev

**- Que veux-tu, Xir ?**

**- Je veux... je veux jouir en toi** ! murmura le présent Serpentard

Harry le regarda et lui sourit. Il remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa. Severus se remit au dessus de lui et lubrifia magiquement son pénis et ses doigts. Il embrassa Harry et fit pénétré un doigt puis commença un petit va-et-vient.

Quand il entendit les gémissement de plus en plus forts, il le retira mais revint avec deux doigts au grand bonheur de la victime. Il fit des mouvements en ciseaux pour bien préparer Harry.

**- Xir, Sev... Je te veux maintenant !**

Severus ne se fit pas prier et plaça son gland à l'entrée de l'anus, et regarda son amant. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et rentra en lui. Il sentit Harry se resserrer. Il attendit qu'il s'habitue, et Harry mouva des hanches donnant le signal.

Severus fit de lents va-et-vient. Harry demandait toujours plus et plus vite. Severus alla le plus vite possible, butant la plupart du temps dans la prostate du jeune homme. Il prit le pénis de l'homme et entreprit de le masturber à son rythme

Il sentit Harry se resserrer et jouir dans sa main , il jouit lui aussi en criant le nom de celui qu'il aimait en même temps que son amant.

Severus se retira et nettoya d'un seul coup de main leur trace de leur ébat. Harry vint se blottir dans ses bras, et murmura :

**- Je t'aime Harry Potter**

**- Je t'aime aussi, Severus Snape**, répondit Xir ( pour cux qu'on pas compris Severus!)

Voilà c'est terminé !!! pas de RAR non plus pour ce chapitre !! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! mail ou msn comme vous le souhaiter !

A la prochaine ! Sev Snape


	10. Voldemort et Cours de Potion

#... # passage dont ce souviens Severus.

SONDAGE : Qui veut que les surnoms Sly et Xir disparaissent ? Merci !!!

Chapitre 9 : Voldemort et cours de potion

Severus se réveilla avec un Gryffondor aux cheveux d'ébène dans ses bras, et il se sourit à lui-même. Il repensa à leur ébat de la nuit précédente. Il avait fait merveilleusement l'amour avec Harry, son Harry.

Severus s'était aperçu de son penchant sexuel lors de son été chez mes Dursley.

# Vernon m'avait déjà violé à mon anniversaire et il recommençait ce jour-là. Je me suis demandé comment cela serait si je le faisais avec quelqu'un que j'aimais. Et ce jour-là, j'ai eu une érection. Je me suis imaginé que la personne qui me pénétrait était doux, tendre et amoureux. Et j'ai éjaculer... #

Et il avait aimé ça ! Lui anciennement Harry Potter le Survivant et maintenant Severus Snape, le Cruel était gay. Il bougea le plus doucement possible pour être en face de son amant. Oui maintenant ils étaient amants. LE professeur le plus craint de toute l'école était l'amant de l'élève qu'il était censé détester le plus après l'infâme James Potter.

Il admirait le visage de son compagnon alors que celui-ci commençait à revenir des pays des songes.

Bonjour mon amour... murmura Severus

'Jour Sev, répondit le Survivant. Tu sais j'ai du mal à m'y faire à t'appeler par mon prénom !

Oui, rigola le Serpentard, moi aussi. Mais il faut bien s'y faire. On ne sait pas pour combien de temps nous resterons dans le corps de l'autre.

Harry vint se blottir dans les bras protecteur de l'adulte. Il avait peur. Oui il avait peur du futur. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvaient pas s'en débarrasser, il décida de poser la plus importante à ses yeux à son amoureux.

Sev ?

Mm

Si je suis Harry Potter, c'est moi qui devrais tuer Tu sais qui ?

Je crois que oui, Harry. J'oubliais une chose. Ne dis jamais tu sais qui, appelle-le par son nom.

Mais je ne peux pas ! Son nom est diffamatoire ! s'écria le Gryffondor

Pour Harry Potter non ! ru dois l'appeler Voldemort ! C'est pas un conseil c'est un ordre Harry ! Si tu ne dis pas son nom tout le monde sera que tu n'es pas Harry Potter ! Dis-le

Je peux pas !

Fais un éffort ! Dis-le !

Je peux pas ! Tu entends ça ! Je peux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me punisse !

Qui te puniras, Harry ? demanda inquiet mais aussi énervé Severus

Lui... Il ne veut pas qu'on le pronnonce.

Harry ! Ecoute-moi ! tu es Harry Potter le Survivant pour je ne sais pas combien de temps et moi JE suis Severus Snape ! cria le Serpentard en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Toi tu l'appelle Voldemort et moi je ne l'appellerais pas, d'accord ? Harry Potter n'as pas peur de prononcer son nom ! Ce n'es qu'un nom Harry ! Tu m'entends ?!

Oui... chuchota le Gryffondor

Alors dis-le ! Pour moi... Pour nous...

Vol...Volde...Voldemort murmura le jeune

Plus fort, Harry. Dis –le plus fort. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne te ferais rien. JE

ne veux pas te perdre Harry...

Voldemort ! dit Harry. Voldemort !! VOLDEMORT !! J'ai réussi Sev !! J'ai réussi ! yes ! et il embrassa celui qu'il aimait d'un baiser violent mais passionné .

Severus du arrêter le baiser, et regarda son amant.

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, tu réagirais comme un gosse en criant le nom du sorcier noir je crois que j'aurais rigolé !

Je réagis pas comme un gosse ! bouda Harry.

Severus toisa la silhouette qui s'était retournée. Il la regardait les yeux dans le vague tandis qu'il pensa à quelque chose d'invraisemblable mais qui pourrait être vrai.

J'ai réfléchis et je crois savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Commença Sev. Durant tes années à Poudlard tu t'es formé un masque et tu n'as pas vraiment eu d'adolescence. Je suis un peu dans le même cas que toi. Je me suis formé un peu une image par rapport aux autres. Et en échangeant nos corps nous avons aussi changé en prenant un peu des caractères de l'autre.

Ça veut dire qu'en ce moment, tu t'exprime comme moi je le ferais et moi je me comporterais comme toi ?

Ouais c'est un peu ça. Espérons que cela nous aideras pour les cours ! souffla Sev

Au fait en parlant de ça il est quel heure ?

7h45 !

Ah... Quoi 7h45 ! Merde les cours commence dans un quart d'heure et on n'est toujours au lit ! cria le Gryffondor

Et alors... ? Dis moi que tu n'aime pas les lits ?? murmura sensuelle le professeur

Oui professeur Snape, je n'aime pas les lits ! Ils sont bien que lorsque nous y dormons ! Maintenant tu te lève et tu vas à la grande Salle. Il faut que nous arrivions séparément et pas en même temps.

A vos ordre chef !

Nos compères s'habillèrent à une rapidité affolante. Severus se dirigea vers la porte mais fit demi tour et embrassa son amour qui fondait déjà dans ses bras. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et repartit vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retourna.

Je vous aime, Mr Potter.

Moi aussi Professeur Snape. Mais il ne pu entendre car le professeur était déjà partit.

Severus arriva à la table des professeurs le plus discrètement possible. Il s'asseya à sa place, où Minerva McGonnagal s'était préalablement posée.

Eh bien, Severus quel retard ! rigola le professeur de Métamorphose. Quel n ai la cause ?

Le réveil n'as pas sonné !

Ah bon ? J'aurais cru qu'une certaine nuit aurait été mouvementé !

Le professeur de potions se tourna vers sa collègue pour lui faire un sourire des plu ironique. Il avait arboré son regard le plus glacial et son air le plus froid. De quoi faire frissonner plus d'un.

A ce moment même, Harry Potter fit son apparition. Il alla près de Ginny qui s'était installé pas très loin du ,maintenant, duo Gryffondorien. Tout le monde était au courant depuis la veille. Potter ne parlait plus avec Weasley et Granger.

Bonjour Harry ! Alors bien dormi ? s'enquit la jeune fille

'Jour... Oui très bien ! lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil plein de osus entendu

Moi aussi ! Tiens ton emploi du temps, je les pris pour toi. On se retrouve ce midi. Bonne chance pour ce matin. (clin d'œil) en se penchant vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui glissa un mot dans l'oreille : N'oublie pas de faire quelque potions ratées !

Harry sourit et rougit. Il mangea en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor pour y prendre ses affaires. Il croisa Hermione dans la salle commune déserte.

Hey Harry ! Ca va ?

On peut dire ça. Pour quoi cette question ? Tu ne t'es pas enquit de ma santé pendant les 4 mois où tu étais avec Weasley !

Comment peux-tu dire ça ? On a toujours là pour toi !

Ah oui ? Et quand j'étais chez mon oncle et qu'il me faisait les pires chatiments, vous étiez là ? NON ! Quand il m'a violé, vous étiez là ? NON ! Alors ne viens me demander si je vais bien ! Il n'y a qu'un seule personne qui s'est occupé d moi et vous l'avez nsulté de tout les nom ! Alors maintenant dégagez !

Harry ... Je ne savais pas... chuchota Hermione encore sous le choque des révélation de son ami.

Personne ne savait ! Même Dumbledore !

Il alla à son dortoir prit ses affaires pour la journée et redescendit. Hermione était toujours là.

C'est Snape.

Pardon ? demanda Harry

C'est Snape qui t'as aidé. Panser tes blessures ouvertes.

Félicitation cher Hermione ! T'as déduction est parfaite !

Harry s'éloignait mais Hermione revint près de lui marchant avec lui.

Harry Je ne l'ai jamais insulté, c'est Ron. Et je vais moi aussi te dire un secret. Je n'aime pas Ron.

Harry s'arrêta. Granger n'aimait pas Weasley ? Il la regardait dans les yeux sans ciller. Demandant une explication.

Il arrêtais pas de me demande r de sortir avec lui. Et par pitié je suis sorti avec lui. Mais je regrette car je suis amoureuse d'une personne. Je m'en suis rendu compte cet été.

Qui est-ce ?

Je préfère ne pas te le dire. Tu le prendrais mal.

Oh... C'est Malfoy ?

Hermione restait stupéfaite. Comment avait-il pu savoir ?

Mais comment.. ??

... Tout cela ? Facile. Tu le regardais tout le temps hier au banquet et ce matin tu t'es encore mis face à la table des Serpentard alors que tu ne la fais jamais.

Hermione rougit.

Si tu veux on oublie tout et je t'aide à être avec Malfoy. Mais il faut que tu lâche Weasley. Dit Harry en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme.

D'accord. Juste une chose. Snape à vraiment déteint dur toi ! rigola-t-elle.

Ils partirent ensemble pour leur double cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Il regarda intensément son amant et détourna les yeux quand il sentit une étrange sensation. Quand il fut assis, il le reregarda et insista sur Granger et Malfoy.

Bien, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez réussi vos Buses dans cette matière, malgré les élèves ici présents j'en doute fort ! il regarda en direction de Neville Londugbat. Cette année et l'année prochaine compterons pour les Aspic.

Il fit une pause et regarda les élèves devant lui. Il y avait 2 Serpentard et 3 Gryffondor. Malfoy, Zabini, Granger, Longdubat et bien sur Harry. NON ! ici c'est Potter !

- Je vais faire des groupes de deux. Un de vous travailleras seul, bien sur je viendrais surveiller sa préparation. Quand vous entendrez votre groupe vous disposerez. Zabini-Granger ; Malfoy-Potter.

Mr Longdubat. J'espère que vous serez faire un potion seul ! A moins que votre stupide cervelle de Gryffondore s'est résorbé pendant l'été !

Neville déglutit. Il allait devoir travailler seul ! Il n'y avait plus Hermione pour l'aider, il était tout seul. Mais il allait prouver à ce Snape qu'il avait des compétences dans cette matière !

Le cours débuta. Il fallait faire la potion du Polynectar. Potter avait fait beaucoup de progrès aux yeux de tous et cloua le bec à Malfoy plusieurs fois sans que Snape dise quelque chose. Zabini et Granger étaient un bon binôme. Pour Neville eh bien ...c'est Neville.

Longdubat votre potion devait bouillir et non être plate !

Oui monsieur. Il monta la chaleur du feu.

Longdubat, posez ce que vous avez dans la mains et prenez la fiole verte.

Neville obéit à son professeur qui n'avait pas retiré de points.

Maintenant Vous tournez dans le sens contraire des aiguille d'un montre et vous arrêtez quand je ovula direz !

Oui monsieur. Et Neville s'activa.

La classe ne disait rien comme si c'était normal de voir Snape aider un gryffondor alors qu'il les détestait ! Harry le regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil qui ne passa pas inaperçue de quelqu'un.

Le cours se passa sans interloupe et aucun point n'avait été retirés. Exploit pour les Gryffondor.

Bien laissez vos potions reposer. Je veux pour le prochain cours 8 parchemins sur le Plolynectar. Pas plus pas moins. N'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?

Oui professeur.

Allez dégagez les cornichon !

Les élèves partirent, Harry suivit le groupe en laissant un dernier regard à son amant en lui faisant un signe pouce levé vers le haut. Severus Snape sourit.

Voilà C'est la fin de ce chapitre !! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant !! Je préfère vous prévenir que les chapitre seront mis un peu comme ça. Car les cours ont commençé et que je veux réussir ma première partie de BAC cette année. Donc voilà mais ne vous inquitez pas dès que jai du temps libre j'écrit la fic promis !!

RAR :

Onalurca : Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant ! merci bcp

WendyMalfoy : Vote pour les surnoms ! Mais maintenant les nom Severus et Harry corresponde au corps. J'espère que ça t'aide un peu !! lol merci bcp

Merawen : LOL Mais tu n'as cas les oubliez car ils n'hésite plus Sly et Xir. !! Enfin il faut voter !! lol Si le chapitre précédent t'as plus il y en aura peut être encore alors.... Lol

Astronema ( et es conscience) : J'espère qu'il tep lait toujours autant !!! bisous et a bientôt !

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : Voilà Voilà !! j'ai fait aussi vitre que j'ai pu pour ne pas te faire attendre toi et les autres !!! j'espère que sa e lait tjs ! ?!!

Lapieuvredudesert : Merci pour ta review, et pour ta fic ! Elle est tjs aussi géniale !! il y aura ptet une ou des autre(s) scène(s) comme ça ! lol

Vif d'or : Merci mais tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est un Lemon ? car j'ai beau le voir souvent je compren tjs pas lol ... :$ Je crois que tu vote oui pour la disparistion des surnom ? non ?lol

Crackos : Je sais pas s'ils vont l'apprendre. Harry s'éloigne de Ron car il n'aime pas bcp les Weasley enfin les enfants. Mais autrement pour Hermione je sais toujours pas. Soit elle découvre tout seul ou bien Harry lui dit. On verra bien.

LOL je comprend que ça ne soit pas automatik !! lol enfin il fo si faire et tu vas y arriver bientôt !! Merci encore d'adorer cette fic ça me fait plaisir ! vraiment ! Bisou et à bientôt !!

Merci beaucoup et à bientôt cher lectuer et reviewers !! Sev Snape


	11. Patronus et Douleur

Les surnoms disparaissent pour l'éternité !

Chapitre 10 : Patronus et Douleur

Elle commencerait son enquête dès maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion d'en savoir plus sur Harry Potter le Survivant. C'était vraiment trop beau. Elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre Snape et lui. Mais quoi ... ! Ca elle allait le découvrir aux prix de tout.

Severus était plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Il avait bien assuré son cours et n'avait pas enlevée de points. Surtout à Neville le pauvre. Il avait déjà bien du mal, mais il est vrai qu'il avait quand même quelque chose. Il fallait l'aider et non le rabaisser.

Certes sa potion avait raté mais il avait réussi à aller plus loin que d'habitude, un exploit pour lui ! Et puis le groupe n'était pas si mal que ça. Harry avait réussi à clouer le bec à Malfoy, Au moins il allait voir tout ce que faisait Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus prof mais élève.

Je crois que je vais me venger. Oui, pour toutes les fois où il ne m'a pas cru. Où tout était de la faute à Malfoy... Oh oui tu vas payer mon ange...

Harry marchait au côté de Hermione, où les rires fusaient. Mais la conversation retourna comme au matin.

**- Harry, comment s'est passé ton été chez Snape ?**

**- Bah normal. Ici à Poudlard. Il en a profité pour me faire des cours de potions. 'Pour rattraper votre grand retard' a-t-il dit !**

**- Tu as de la chance, Harry. Je pense qu'il ne l'aurai pas fait autrement. Tu as beaucoup de chance qu'il soit venu chez les Dursley.**

**- Oui c'est vrai. J'ai fait la connaissance d'un autre personne. Il n'est pas comme il prêtant être. Il a masque, dur à casser mais une fois casser, ...**

**- Harry je voulais te demander pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, quand tu avais besoin de moi. Tu sais je voulais aller te parler mais Ron m'en empêcher. Il me disait toujours 'plus tard, on aura tout le temps il peut bien attendre !'**

**- Hermione, je t'es dit que j'oubliais pour ton comportement, mais Weasley c'est différent ! Il n'as pas vraiment été là pendant ces années, pour lui être ami avec le Survivant était juste pour remonter la famille Weasley dans la société. Il a toujours un jaloux !** ajouta Harry froidement.

**- C'est vrai tu as peut être raison, mais pourquoi avoir été aussi froid dans le train ?**

**- On n'insulte pas quelqu'un qui ma sauvé de l'enfer ou j'ai été pendant toute ma vie, et celui qui est devenu ...**

**- ...Oui ?**

**.- ..quelqu'un pour moi**. Finit le Gryffondor dans un murmure.

-** Hey !! Salut vous deux !** cria Ginny.

-** Salut Gin' !** lança Harry.

Ginny le regarda surprise que son ancien prof l'appelle comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle y vit une sorte d'amusement. Et cela se concrétisa par un clin d'œil.

- **eh bien je vois que tu as trouver une autre Weasley !** rigola Hermione**. Au moins celle-là elle est pas jalouse !!**

**- Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?** demanda la petite rousse

Hermione lui expliqua ce que lui avait dit Harry au sujet de Ron. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Ginny était tout a fait d'accord avec Harry. Un grand jaloux.

La pause étant fini, les trois Gryffondors se séparèrent, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent en DCFM pendant que Ginny alla en cours de Hagrid. Harry demanda à son ami qui c'était comme prof. Il appris qu'elle s'appelait Anderson.

Harry se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit Weasley et la prof parler gaiement. Quand la classe fut au complet, c'est à dire une fois de plus Gryffondor/Serpentard, elle fit l'appel et commenç son cours. Les cours n'était pas très riche. Il manquait beaucoup de chose se disait mentalement Harry.

Il y avait beaucoup à dire sur les Patronus. ON ne pouvait y arriver que lorsque l'on pensait à quelque chose de heureux. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la question du professeur. Ce fut Hermione qui l'en sortit au prix de plusieurs coup de coude.

-** Harry lève la main !** Et celui-ci obtempéra sans broncher.

**- Oh ! Mr Potter se porte volontaire pour faire un essais ? Venez ici et prononcer clairement ' ' Spero Patrunum '**

Harry se sentit tout prix au piège. Il ne pouvait il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait le patronus de Sev !

Pitié !! Merlin aide moi !!! Dis-moi comment est le patronus de Sev :: Je t'en prie !!

Harry n'avait jamais autant prier et supplié Merlin. Et son vœu fut exaucé. Il entreprit de repenser au moment heureux qu'il avait passé avec Severus. Le jour où il est venu le sauvé ? Non ! le jour où ils ont rigolé comme des ami ? Non ! La veille, lorsqu'ils avaient l'amour où ils s'étaient déclaré leur amour ? OUI !!!

- **SPERO PATRONUM !!**

La salle fut éclairé par une puissante lumière laissant apparaître deux formes. Un cerf magnifique avec de grandes cornes Potter et à côté une forme noire, un chat ou plutôt une panthère d'un noir jais, qui le regardait d'un air gourmand.

- **Eh bien Mr Potter ! Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir deux patronus veillant sur vous ce qui prouve que votre magie est exceptionnellement grande ! 20 points pour gryffondor.**

Harry retourna s'asseoir auprès de Hermione, étonné. Le cours continua et Mione regarda en direction de Weasley. Il suivit son regard et vit que Mr était encore jaloux de sa magie !

- **Tu vois, Hermione. Il est jaloux de moi ! je n'appelle pas ça un ami !**

**- Tu as raison Harry. Je vais t'écouter, je ne vais plus traîner avec 'ça' !**

Harry se tut, esseyant de se concentrer sur le cours, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux deux animaux. Le cerf pas de doute c'était pas l'animagus de James Potter mais l'autre ? Pourquoi avait-il deux partronus ? C'était extrêmement rare !

- **Hermione ! Hermione !**

**- Quoi, Harry ! tu vois pas que j'écoute!**

**- Tu sais déjà tout ça ! Je voulais te demander t'as pas une idée de pourquoi j'ai deux patronus et pas un ?**

**- Non je ne sais pas. Mais c'est vrai que cela est bizarre. J'irai voir à la bibliothèque.**

Harry sourit pour la remercier mais aussi car il se rappelait ce que Severus lui avait dit.

- **Tu vois Harry, Hermione quand elle n'est pas avec toi c'est pas difficile à savoir où elle est. Son mot d'ordre c'est la bibliothèque !! Alors quand tu veux la voir, va jeter un coup d'œil avant de faire autre chose !!**

Il repensa à Severus. Il lui manquait. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle qu'il ai connu. Il n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme comme celui-ci. Une délivrance pour lui. Une délivrance faite par amour. Lui qui se sentait sale. Sale d'avoir été violé sans que Dumbledore le sache. Sans que personne ne le sache à par Severus. Le seul qui puisse le comprendre. Le seul qui a su l'écouter sans se moquer. Le SEUL.

Il rêvassait lorsqu'il commençait à ressentir une atroce douleur à la cicatrice. Il n'en montrais rien mais la douleur devint de plus en plus forte. Impossible à contrôler. Il fallait qu'il parte du cours. Il tira sue la manche de Hermione qui se retourna et cria au professeur qu'elle emmenait Harry chez l'infirmière.

Harry s'appuyait sur Hermione. Il avait beaucoup de mal à marcher. Il ne voyait pas la personne que Voldemort punissait mais en ressentait la douleur. La même. Hermione portait plus qu'autre chose Harry et fit le plus vite possible. Ne pouvant pas aller plus vite elle décida de le faire léviter.

- **Madame Pomfresh !! Madame Pomfresh ! Harry va pas bien!**

**- Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ! Allongez-le sur le lit.**

Pomfresh se dirigea derrière le rideau d'un autre lit. Et se mit à parler. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter.

**- Albus, le jeune Potter est là. Je pense que c'est en relation avec Severus.**

**- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur, Pompom ?**

**- Severus est venu me voir. Il avait de plus en plus mal à sa Marque. Il m'a dit qu'il partait et qu'il avait annulé son cours. Par les symptômes qu'à Potter je dirais qu'il reçoit les douleurs d'une correction.**

**- Je vois. Occupez-vous de Harry. Je vais veiller sur Mr Malfoy.**

Hermione se plaqua la main devant la bouche. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui la regradait étrangement derrière son mal.

**- Harry je t'en supplie essaye de voir qui Tu-Sais-Qui est en train de punir.**

**- Pou...Pourquoi ?** bégaya le brun

**- Fais-le pour moi !**

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le Lord Noir. Il vit tout d'abord une forme à terre criant de tout ses poumons, un rire froid et cruel. Et un autre homme baguette levé vers la victime qui suppliait.

- **Continue mon fidèle ami ! Le traître doit payer !** ricana le Lord.

Harry suait. Il avait été découvert. Il allait mourir, il ne pouvait pas ! Pas maintenant !

- **Alors Potter ! Approche ! Viens voir mourir le traître !** interpella Jedusor.

Harry s'approcha doucement et vit la masse de vêtements à terre. Noir. Elles étaient toutes noires ! Harry se jeta sur elle et mit le corps sur le dos et retint sa respiration. Ce n'étais pas lui.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui lançait le sortilège. Et il blêmit. Comment avait il pu ! Il allait se jeter sur lui lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux. Ses mêmes yeux qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'il aimait. Pour toujours.

Il regarda le Lord. Assis sur son trône, avec ses fidèles mangemorts en demi-cercle autour de lui.

**- Severus Mets-y toute ta puissance. C'est un ordre.** Ordonna le Mage noir tout en fixa Harry des yeux.

Et il comprit. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il était sous un sortilège de magie noire !

**- Professeur Snape !! Ecoutez-moi ! Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer un élève s'est contraire au règlement ! Vous m'aviez promis que vous ne feriez plus de mal. Car vous aviez trop subi !** Il regarda son amant dans les yeux et lui chuchota : **Har-Sev tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, prouve-le moi.**

Le professeur Snape regarda son Harry droit dans les yeux. Et il arrêta tout. Il lui souri.

**- Rentre à Poudlard avec Drago. Vos corps son là-bas. A ce soir.** Chuchota lui aussi Severus.

Personne n'avait entendu la conversation. Les deux élèves partirent et Severus se laissa tomber dans les pommes. Jouant à fond son rôle.

**- Maître si je puis me permettre.**

**- Oui, Lucius ?**

**- Je pense que vous avez mis trop de puissance dans votre sortilège. Severus est coriace. Il peut résister à beaucoup mais là... Je pense que c'était ses limites.**

**- En effet je pense que j'ai trop de puissance. Personne n'avait jamais tenu jusque là. Il est notre recordman ! Lucius dépose le dans Pré-au-Lard.**

**-Bien Maitre.**

Voilà c'est fini !! J'espère que cela vous a plus !! Je vais updater tout les samedis. Normalement. Voilà. Bisous et voici les RAR :

**Onalurca **: Oui. Il stressait mais ça s'est passé comme sur des roulette ! lol. Effectivement Hermione va jouer un grand rôle pour Sev. Ainsi que l'inverse pour Draco ! Eh oui !! L'amour c'est fou !! lol

**Merawen :** Eh oui. Je vois mal le couple Ron/Hermione dans ma fic. C'est pour ça. En plus j'aime bien le côté difficulté en amour ! Pour ta réponse eh bien tu vas attendre encore un peu. Mais je vais te donner un indice. J'ai cité son nom dans ce chapitre !

Lapieuvredudesert : J'espère que tu es moins perdue ! Maintenant. Si tu veux je peux te ré expliquer qui est qui car je comprends que c'est difficile a cerner !

**Aokinoka :** Oui merci. J'ai recu ma paie de travail ! Ca fait plaisir. ET toi ? de bonne vac ? Eh oui Snape qui n'enlèe pas de point c'est comme un feu sans fumée !! lol Pour le clin d'œil va voir ce que j'ai écrit a Merawen !! Bisous

**Melantha-Mond :** Oui je ne le porte pas dans mon ceour ! lol c'est clair qu'il ne tolère pas bcp de chose enfin bon ! C'est ma fic ! na !! mdr !! Oui, leur vie s'améliore apres leur passé houleux... sa se comprend.

**Nardy :** Aucun problème , mon général !! LOL !! Merci du vote ! lol

**Drakiyumi** : lol...je vois e quoi tu veux parler lol Merci bcp pr ton avis !! lol tu en veu d'autre ?

**Chanelle :** Merci pour ta gentillesse. Pour les surnoms enfet j'en c rien. Xir (Harry le vrai) sa ressemble a son nom ! et pour Sly ba... J'aime bien le surnom !! lol aucun rapprot enfet lol

**Khalan :** Oui c'est vrai pour la compréhansion c mieu merci pour la fic !

**WendyMalfoy :** J'espère quau fil des chapitre c'est de moins en moins melant !! lol Ron il peut aller en enfer je n'en ai rien a feire ! je lui enverrai une bouteille d'eau ! lol

**Vif d'or** : J'adore le citron en plus !! LOL en fet j'ai compris qu'apres avoir posté le chapitre ! lol mais tu m'expliker autre chose c koi un yaoi ? sans dec je c pas ce ke c ! lol je sui vrmt nulle !!

**Crakos :** Pour ta petite Question...la vérité est... lis et tu verras bien lol... JE sais pas tu voudrais koi toi ?

Bisous et merci a toutes et tous de me lire. N'oubliez de cliquer a gauche sur GO !! Merci et samedi prochain Sev Snape


	12. Secret et Jalousie

Chapitre 11 : Secret et Jalousie

Lucius transplana à Pré-au-Lard avec Severus dans ses bras. Il le déposa dans un endroit désert et sec. Il se pencha vers lui et lui souffla dans les oreilles.

**- Bien joué, Severus. Tu as fait un magnifique travail sur mon fils. Je pensais que c'était toi le traite. Mais en faisant cela tu m'as prouvé ta servitude au près de notre maître. A la prochaine, mon ange.**

Le blond lui fit un léger baiser et transplana. Quand Severus fut sûr qu'il était parti, il se releva et couru le plus vite possible en direction du château. Il trébucha plusieurs fois dans le parc, où des élèves le regardaient surpris de voir leur professeur tant détesté courir comme si Voldemort lui courait après.

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où il y trouva son amant, Draco et Hermione et bien sur Albus. Il ne reprit pas son masque et se dirigea vers le Serpentard. Il posa sa main sur le front et vit qu'il était brûlant.

Il se dirigea vers la réserve d'ingrédient de l'infirmerie sous l'œil scrutateur d'Hermione. Il prit une racine de Perconavis et la moudra avec du chocolat fondue qui parfuma l'infirmerie. Il s'approcha de Draco, et lui fit boire doucement le liquide.

Quand il eut fini, il regarda la jeune Gryffondor dans les yeux avant de reposer ses yeux sur le lit du blond. Celle-ci comprit et s'approcha du lit et prit la main de son 'amoureux'. Albus souri à cette acte, qui ne savait pas avait été demandé par le maître des potions.

Severus alla voir l'autre garçon, mais ne laissa pas son inquiétude prendre le dessus. Il s'installa sur la seule chaise de libre, près du lit du jeune Gryffondor.

-** Albus, tout est de ma faute...** murmura le professeur.

- **Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Si vous le voulez bien.**

**- Je faisais mon cours, normalement lorsque j'ai senti la Marque me brûler, et Mr Malfoy a interrompue mon cours. Quand j'ai vu son état, j'ai renvoyé tout les élèves et je me suis précipiter à l'infirmerie. Entre temps, Malfoy s'était évanouie. Pompom m'a dit qu'elle s'en occuperais. Je suis partit à Pré-au-Lard et transplana.**

Le maître des potions fit une pause et leva son regard vers Hermione qui faisait semblant de regarder le blond, mais Severus savait qu'elle écoutait.

**- J'ai fait comme à l'accoutumée. Et là, je fut surpris. J'ai vu le jeune Malfoy se tenir devant nous. Fantomatique. Et j'ai compris que le Lord faisait de la magie Noire avancée. Il m'a demandé si je savais qu'un traite etait à votre solde. Je lui est répondu négativement. Et il m'a demandé de le punir pour que Draco sache qu'un Mangemort pourrait le tuer par un simple ordre de lui.**

Et avait pendant son discours posé ses yeux sur le corps inerte du jeune blond et les remit sur la jeune brune qui eu le souffle coupé par se regard empli de tristesse et de remord.

- **Et il m'as soumis à l' Obératus. Puissant sortilège. Le Doloris est sorti comme par enchantement. Sans que je n'y fasse rien. Je luttais pour ne pas y mettre toute ma puissance. Vous-savez-qui n'y a vu que du feu. Et là Potter est arrivé. Et j'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux quand ils nous a regardé et il a réussi à me faire lâcher prise. Et ils sont partis par le pouvoir de Potter.** L'ancien Serpentard était fatigué. Mais il reprit out de même

-** J'ai joué la comédie et me suis évanouie. J'ai entendu que j'était un 'coraice' par Malfoy Senior et un 'recordman' pour le Lord. Personne n'avait autant résisté à son sortilège. Lucius m'a reconduit à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai couru pour revenir.**

Silence dans la salle. Hermione encore sous le choque de la révélation qu'on venait de lui faire. Son maître de potion avait sauvé l'être qu'elle aimait et n'avait pas encore reçu de remarques acides. Vraiment étrange comme personnage.

Dumbledore lui était pensif. Il savait que Draco était devenu espion mais comment s'était-il fait prendre ? Severus qui est obligé de lancer un Doloris sur son protéger. Trop de choses en même temps. Que prépare Voldemort ?

Quelques jours étaient passé. Harry et Daco s'était réveillés et tout les deux se souvenaient de tout et le blond n'en voulait pas à son parrain. Il savait qu'il devait obéïr pour ne pas être dans la même position que lui. Trop dangereux.

Draco s'était un peu rapproché du groupe de Gryffondor. Tout comme Zabini. Il faut dire que les cours de potions étaient assez étrange. Ils pouvaient parlés pendant que leurs potions bouillait et Snape ne leur disait rien.

**- Hey, Potter, tu sais pourquoi Snape est comme ça ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela avant !**

**- Je sais pas Malfoy. Peut être qu'il devient plus humain.** Harry avait dit ça mais il savait qu'il se le prouvait à lui même.

**- Dis moi, Potter. JE voulais savoir. C'est vrai que Granger est restée près de moipendant que nous dormions ?**

**- Je pense que oui. Tu ne crois pas Zabini quand il te la dit ?**

**- Bah c'est quand même invraisemblables qu'elle soit venu d'elle même ! Regarde toi personne n'est venu te voir ! Je veux dire en Serpentard !**

_ Si tu savais Draco, mais je peux rien dire... _

- **Dis moi, Malfoy. Elle te plairais pas Hermione tout de même ?!** demanda sournoisement Harry

Le maitre des potions qui entendait la conversation souria.

- **Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu me demanda ça ?** s'emporta le blond

**- Comme ça ! Tu ne fais que de parler d'elle. Tu ne nous traite plus mais au contraire tu t'es rapproché avec Zabini. Et tu fais que de la regarder dans la Gradne Salle !**

Le blond rougit, il ne réussit pas à le cacher au jeune gryffondor, qui lui savourait sa victoire ! Il avait toute les cartes en main pour les faire tomber dans les bras de l'autre. Il regarda Severus et lui fit un grand sourire, qui bien sur ne manqua pas notre detective.

Dans la grande salle... table des Gryffons.

- **Harry Hermione Ginny! C'était Neville qui arrivait en trombe. J'ai une nouvelle des plus étrange !**

**- Ah bon ? Weasley a réussi à se dépuceler ?** grogna Hermione

- **Non mieux ! Vous ne devinerais jamais !**

**- Ca concerne quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? un prof ?**

**- Oui !! Maintenant devinez !**

**- Chepa Neville tout nous agasse ! déballe !**

- **Snape a eu une conversation civilisé avec Anderson !**

**- ...**

**- Peut être que cela finir peut être dans son lit ! Qui sait !**

Ginny regarda Harry devenir blême. Hermione suivit osn regard et s'inquiéta pour son ami.

-** Harry ? ça va ?**

**- Ou...Oui excusez-moi il faut que j'y aille.**

Ginny comprit et lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire chaleureux pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Harry se dirigea vers les cachots et entendit de plus en plus clairement le bruit d'une conversation. Il ralentit et se tapi dans l'ombre pour l'écouter.

- **Professeur Rogue je sais parfaitement que le jeune Potter a passé ses vacances en votre compagnie pour rattraper ses lacunes, mais vous ne pouvez pas le punir ainsi injustement !**

**- Ce n'est pas injustement. Il commet des actes dangereux et rate ses potions. Je suis donc bien obligé de le punir pour qu'il recommence !** répondit le maître des potion.

- **J'ai entendu dire par des élèves que justement rien ne de dangereux se passait donc pourquoi punir Mr Potter ?**

Severus ne mit que une demi seconde à réfléchir.

-** Vous allez trouvez cela stupide de votre part, mais durant nos co-vacances, dirons-nous, nous avions parié sur quelque chose. Si je perdais je devais aider le jeune Longdubat et s'il perdait il devait aller en retenue-cours jusqu'à Noël. Mais il s'est trouvé que nous avons tous les deux perdus !**

La professeur de DFCM ne sembla pas convaincu mais laissa passer. Elle laissa le sombre professeur en lui faisant un sourire aguicheur comme jamais Harry n'en avait vu ! Severus se retourna vers Harry.

- **Te voilà ? Je t'attendais !**

**- Elle te voulais quoi ?** demanda sèchement Harry

**- Seulement pourquoi tu était souvent en retenue avec moi. C'est tout. Pourquoi ?**

- **Comme ça. Je n'aime pas cette ... pimbêche !**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux !**

Harry ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers les cachots suivi de son amant. Ils allèrent dans la salle de cours et passèrent dans les appartements du professeur par une porte dérobée.

- **Har..Argh ! Sev est-ce que tu m'aimes ?** demanda le brun après s'être assis dans le canapé. L'adulte resta surpris par cette question

- **Oui, bien sur que je t'aime ! Tu ne me croix pas quand je te le dis n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne croix pas moi Le Majestueux Harry Potter enfermé dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien mais que je vénère ! Je ne suis qu'un gamin pour toi. Quand on aura récupéré nos corps tu me rejettera comme une pute !** cria Severus.

- **NON ! ARRETE ! HARRY !** le corps de Harry pris le visage de son amant dans ses mains. **NE redis jamais ça. Je n'est jamais pensé ça une seule fois. Oui c'est vrai je suis jaloux. Car je t'aime. Tu comprends !**

Pour seul réponse il reçut un baiser qui montrait tout l'amour que portait son amant pour lui. Severus se blottit le plus fermement de Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille : **Prouves-le moi !**

Harry amena Severus dans la chambre et entrepris de le déshabiller le plus lentement possible. Excitant le maître à chaque seconde. Quand le Serpentard fut nu, il se mit de la même façon s'en pour autant toucher le corps adulte.

Il embrassa sa plante de pied remontant par ses mollets suçant le creux du genou, la hanche évitant tout partie sensible. Il caressa le ventre de ses mains, de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Quand Harry arriva à la hauteur des tétons de son amant, ils les mordillas, les suças, les caressant...

Harry étant plus petit que Severus d'une tête, son entrejambe touchait littéralement la virilité de l'autre homme. Il entreprit un mouvement de va et vient, frottant pénis contre pénis, désir contre désir.

Il embrassa fougueusement le maître et lui mit deux doigts dans la bouche. Severus suça avidement les bâtons offerts, grognant de plaisir au jeu érotique auquel il le torurait.

- **Sev...Harry Prouves-le moi !** supplia Severus.

Harry fit passé les deux doigts d'un coups, Severus était plus que près ! Il entra en lui. Tous deux grognèrent de plaisir. Severus commença à bouger et Harry prit la suite. Il alla directment frapper à la prostate. Faisant crier de plaisir le corps en dessous de lui.

Severus senti le sang afflué de plus en plus dans son sexe, masturbé par Harry, Iil commença à reserrer l'anneau anal, voulant jouir au même moment que son Gryffondor.

Le reserrment soudain fit maître une vague de plaisir à Harry. Il fit encore trois grands mouvements frappant de plein fouet la source de plaisir de son partenaire. Ils jouirent ensemble ne faisant qu'un.

RAR :

**Onalurca **: J'espère que mon lemon ta mi l'eau a la bouche !! lol jespère ke c toujours aussi bien lol

**WendyMalfoy :**J'espère que tu as peux pres compris. Je ferais un explication plus appronfondie plus tar pr les cor.

**Lapieuvredudesert **: Pour l'explication je t'envoie un mail demain. Car la j'ai pas dormi du week end donc...dodo maintenant !!

**Vif d'Or :** Merci pour tes explaction ! Tu dois me prendre pr une vraie cruche !! lol on aurait tout vue : Sev cruche ! lol en tou cas mrci !! et a biento !

**Raziel Tepes :** Tient t nouvo(el) toi ! lol merci de ta review ! Eh oui il fo croir k'avec lage il devient come Dumby !! lol

**Nardy :** Je crois que tu es sur la bonne vois pour ta reponse ! lol

**Merawen **: Bah enfet ...je pense pa !! lol mé c vrai ca peu etre el !! lol

**Crakos **: Ne t'inkiete pas c'est prévue !! lol

PS/ EXCUSEZ MOI des RAR simple et court mais ma tete me tourne et le sommeil arrive !! dsl je ferai mieux la semaine prochaine ! A bientôt Sev Snape


	13. Plaisir mutuel et Hermione

Je voudrais remercier Nardy qui m'a proposé d'être ma correctrice pour cette fic. Il faut dire que je suis pas très douée en français lol !!

Allez lire la fic de Kelian, elle est super ! ( petit coup de pub ! lol )Bon je vous laisse pour votre lecture. Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Plaisir mutuel et Hermione

Harry se réveilla dans les bras forts de Severus. Il se souvint de leur folle nuit passée et rougit. Eh ! Oui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait donner autant de plaisir, surtout au fils de sa Némésis. Enfin tout le monde est différent !

Il se tourna vers son amant. Les yeux encore fermés par le sommeil, il était magnifique. On aurait jamais cru qu'un homme comme ça pouvait être aussi froid alors qu'il bouillonnait d'amour. Il caressa le visage du Serpentard touchant la peau pâle et douce de son ancien corps.

Et si on ne retrouvait jamais nos corps ? On devrait le dire ou non ? Que faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, je l'aime tant. Oh... Harry Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur nous ? Je t'ai fait une promesse et j'ai promis de la tenir. Toi aussi, tu m'as fais une promesse, tâches de la tenir, mon amour.

Harry se leva et alla prendre une douche, puis s'habilla. Il regarda le réveil et vit qu'il était 5h30. Il fallait remonter au dortoir des Gryffondor. Il se pencha pour embrasser chastement Severus mais il fut emprisonné par deux bras qui le firent tomber à la renverse. Il sentit une langue mutine contre ses lèvres et ouvrit finalement les lèvres.

Le baiser était doux, chaud et faisait naître déjà une douloureuse érection chez Harry. Une des mains du professeur parcourut le corps de son élève et tomba nez à nez avec cette érection. Il entreprit de défaire le pantalon, et glissa sa main dans le boxer de Harry.

- **Harry...Arrête il faut que j'y ail... Hum...** grogna Harry.

- **Tais-toi, mon ange et profite !**

Severus continua de caresser le membre tendu de son amant. Il alla de sa bouche mordiller le cou potterien puis descendit vers le fruit défendu. Sa main arrêta le mouvement de va et vient pour aller taquiner les testicules et ses lèvres vinrent déposer une multitude de baisers sur le gland.

- **Hum... T'arrête pas... C'est bon... Hum...** Harry prenait les cheveux de son amant et le forçait à aller plus loin.

Severus voyant le supplice, prit goulûment la virilité de son amant ; et commença un long et doux va et vient. Harry était comblé il l'avait enfin pris ! Severus fit passer sa langue sur le gland chaud où se déversaient quelques gouttes de désir. Il prit le temps de découvrir tout le membre qui avait été le sien. Il entreprit une aspiration du gland passant sa langue dessus, appuyant quelques fois.

Harry ne savait plus où se tenir il ressentait les vagues de plaisir venir en lui. Le sang gonflant son pénis déjà énorme. Il sentait cette langue, SA langue parcourir cette virilité et qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il ne voulait pas venir dans cette sainte bouche, mais Sev était plus fort et Harry finit par éjaculer en spasme dans la bouche de son amant.

Sev se délecta de cette semence. Il se lécha les lèvres regardant Harry droit dans les yeux où le désir était toujours présent. Il alla l'embrasser faisait goûter Harry son propre sperme. Harry sentit la bosse déformante de son Severus et se retourna sur le ventre. Offrant son intimité à celui qu'il aimait.

Sev regardait cet anneau de chair donné, offert. Il alla l'embrasser, le titillement de sa langue donnait frissons et plaisir à Harry.

- **Sev...S'il te plaît prends moi... J'en peux plus...** gémit Harry

Severus ne se fit pas prier, il mit tout de même du lubrifiant sur sa virilité et se positionna. Il positionna une main sous Harry et l'autre alla se nouer avec une du Gryffondor. Il pénétra en lui, le plus doucement possible profitant au maximum de ce plaisir partagé. Après être complètement en lui, Sev commença un lent va et vient qui s'intensifia au cours du temps. Il prit le pénis de Harry et repris sa masturbation. Il l'amena doucement vers l'orgasme. Severus toucha sa prostate faisant crier Harry de plaisir. Il sentit Harry se resserrer et un liquide se répandit sur sa main.

- **Oh... HARRY !** cria Harry

En entendant son 'vrai' prénom, Severus tapa deux fois dans la prostate de Harry et se libéra

- **Sev...** gémit Severus.

Severus retomba sur un Harry essoufflé. Il se dégagea au grand regret de ce dernier. Et ils se regardèrent. Et ils rirent.

-** C'est bizarre.** Dit Harry

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bah on doit s'appeler par le prénom de l'autre et quand on fait l'amour on en est incapable !**

**- Oui, c'est vrai**. Severus resserra son étreinte. **Tu devrais y aller. Ils vont se demander où tu as passé la nuit.**

- **Oui, c'est vrai mais je pense que Ginny s'en doute.** Insinua Harry

-** Ah Ah Ah!!**

**- Pourquoi tu rigole?** Demanda interloqué Harry

**- Tu te comporte comme moi. C'est à dire en gamin de 16 ans !!** rigola Sev.

Harry vexé, sortit du lit et se rhabilla, en se jetant bien sûr, un petit 'Recurvit' pour nettoyer le sperme encore présent. Sev le regarda, Harry se retourna et croisa les deux prunelles noires. Il pouvait y lire un amour intemporel. Et une bouffée d'amour vint lui réchauffer le cœur.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres tentatrices et partit en direction de Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas vu une certaine personne qui depuis pas mal de temps l'espionnait. Et le voir sortir des appartement du maître des potions confirmait ses soupçons.

Harry se dépêcha de remonter à sa tour. Il prononça le mot de passe, souffla un peu mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant quelqu'un le regarder. La personne s'approcha doucement, mais sûre d'elle. Elle se posta devant Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- **Où étais-tu ?** demanda furieusement Hermione

- **Heu... Je suis obligé de te le dire ?** bégaya Harry Potter

**- OUI ! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit ! Qu'as tu fais pendant tout ce temps ! ?**

- **Bah je me suis assoupi dans un coin du château.** Je ne mens pas pourtant, c'est vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ! JE suis Snape, Severus Snape ! Pourquoi ais-je peur de répondre à cette Miss-je-sais-tout !

**- Tu as disparu lorsque Neville est revenu en parlant de Snape ! C'est lui ?**

Harry rougit et détourna le regard pour regarder avec splendeur ses chaussures.

**- Harry ? Est-ce que tu as fait l'amour avec un homme ? Dis la vérité.**

Harry, qui avait relevé la tête à l'appel de son nom, la rabaissa immédiatement à la question.

- **Je vois. On en reparle après mais va prendre une douche, tu sens le sperme à trois kilomètres !**

**- OK, Hermione.**

Il monta en quatrième vitesse et se dirigea vers les douches. Nu, il sentit ses vêtements et y trouva une forte odeur de sperme. Celui de Sev et le sien. Leur amour. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Sev, enfin non de Harry Potter, le Balafré !

Il s'habilla et alla rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune. Il s'installa près du feu, repliant ses jambes. Hermione le fixa, ou plutôt essaya de le sonder mais n'y parvint pas.

**- Harry. Tu vas me dire la vérité. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Snape. Il a changé et toi aussi. Il se passe quelque chose et je veux le savoir.**

Harry regarda Hermione, prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit omettant bien sur l'échange de corps.

**- ... Hier soir en entendant Neville parler de Sev, j'ai eu peur et je ne supportais pas de le voir avec cette ...cette pimbêche. Je suis arrivé et on est parti en direction des cachots pour faire croire à ma retenue. Mais nous sommes allés dans ses appartements et je lui est demandé s'il m'aimait et lui aussi. Et je lui montré. Voilà tu sais tout.**

**- Oh ! .. .Je vois.... Je suis désolée Harry. Je ne savais pas pour les Dursley. J'espère que tu n'y retourneras plus ...**

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrir mais souffla lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que Ginny. Elle se dépêcha de venir les rejoindre.

- **Salut Harry ! Hermione ! Bien dormi ?** Demanda-t-elle à Harry et bien sûr à Hermione

- **Parfaitement Ginny,** répondit Hermione, **et Harry aussi enfin je pense vu la nuit qu'il a passé !**

Ginny regarda alternativement Hermione et Harry et compris le message. Elle se tourna vers Harry et fit la bourde de sa vie.

- **C'est cool, Sev ! On pourra aller voir Harry plus souvent! C'est cool !**

**- GINNY WEASLEY !** cria Harry rouge de colère, de gêne ou de remord

Ginny commença à comprendre et se confondit en excuses auprès d'Harry

**- On peut m'expliquer, là ? Avant que je ne me mette vraiment en colère.**

Harry reprit son souffle et son calme et reprit son récit en commençant par le début.

**- Hermione, je t'ai dit que Severus est venu me chercher chez les Dursley ? Hermione acquiesça. Eh bien, en fait, c'est à peu près ça. En fait je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Mais Severus Snape. Pendant l'été, Le Lord m'avait demandé une potion de magie noire pour essayer d'enlever Potter mais à cause d'une bourde j'ai fais échange de corps avec Harry. Il est dans mon corps et moi dans le sien. Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir dit la vérité mais avec Harry nous ne voulions pas le dire. Ginny et MacGo ont trouvé toutes seules.**

Hermione avait écouté le récit de 'Harry' et réfléchissait sur oui ou non fallait-il les excuser ?

* * *

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Prochain chapitre Samedi Prochain. Voici les RAR :

**Onarluca :** Pour la suite ??? Eh bien tu verras ... Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue enfin j'espère !!

**WendyMalfoy :** de voir Sev... ???? Fini ta phrase !! lol Eh oui il faut croire que notre Harry ne supporte pas l'idée de voir son amour parler avec cette Anderson ! J'espère que t'auras plus de questions sur le problème Harry/Sev !! lol

**Lapieuvredudesert :** Alors est-ce que mon 2 eme Mail t'as aidé pour la compréhension de la fiction ? J'espère lol !! Excuses moi j'ai pas pu mettre de reviews pour tes chapitres ! dsl

**Nardy :** J'espère que j'ai fait moins de fautes. J'écris ça mais je ne sais pas si tu auras répondu a mon mail. Je te le redis ya pas de problème pour que tu sois ma correctrice. En tout cas je super contente qu'elle te plaise ma fic ! lol t'avais oublié une petite faute lol. C'est pas grave. Je trouve que je ne fais pas bcp de fautes! lol

**Astronema :** lol eh oui et pour faire plaisir a tout le monde encore une scène dans ce chapitre... Je dois inspirer !lol Voila la suite !

**Vif d'Or :** Oui c'est vrai... Je pense que tu as raison pour la 'cruche' lol. Une question tu te souviens de toutes les fics et Os que t'as lu ? lol 300 ...Je pense pas que je vais te battre. Tu pourrais peut etre l'aider pour une fic. Elle est pas en R mais Harry Potter se voit hériter de la maison de ses parents remise à neuf par Dumbledore. Et Sev a deuxième prénom completement bête. Tu sais le titre ou pas ? Si non c'est pas grave !!

**Chanelle :** Merci pour tes compliment et comme tu vois je l'ai posté Samedi. Ptet que tu la lira Dimanche ! lol


	14. Hermione et Lettres

Je voudrais remercier Nardy qui m'a proposé d'être ma correctrice pour cette fic. Il faut dire que je suis pas très douée en français lol !!

Allez lire la fic de Kelian petit auteur encore en herbe, elle est super ! ( petit coup de pub ! lol )Bon je vous laisse pour votre lecture. Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

Je suis désolé du retard mais l'adsl ne marche plus chez moi et je suis obligé de prendre sur un autre ordi ! Mais c'est bientôt réparé ! Normalement Mercredi ( France) ça devrais marcher !

Chapitre 13 : Hermione et Lettres

Harry et Ginny avait laissé, Hermione seule, pour lui permettre de peser le pour et le contre. Le brun et la rousse étaient seul à manger à la table des Lions. Harry s'inquiétait pour la réponse de Hermione.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?** demanda Ginny fourrant une tartine de marmelade dans la bouche

**- Je... Je m'inquiète. Pour nous deux. Je sais pas comment il va réagir quand je vais lui dire qu'Hermione est au courant. On avait dit qu'on le dirait à personne, et voilà le résultat !**

**- Chui déjolé ! Ché de ma faute** ! articula la rousse jetant quelque morceau de pain sur les côté

**- Tu sais quoi, Ginny ?** La jeune fille fit signe que non. **Tu manges comme un porc ! Tu en fous partout **! rigola Harry

Hermione qui arrivait aux portes de la Grande Salle, les trouva en train de rire et songea encore une fois à ce que lui avait dit Harry enfin son ancien prof.

Tout le monde a droit à une autre chance. Alors lui aussi. Je me demande ce que va dire Severus quand il va savoir ça ! Ah ça fait bizarre d'appeler Harry comme ça ! pensa la Miss Je Sais Tout

Elle se dirigea vers sa table, et s'assit à côté de Ginny.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous rigolez ?** demanda gentiment Hermione

Aucune réponse, juste une autre crise qui commençait. Ce Harry-là était bien comme l'autre. Il ne répondait jamais quand on lui parlait.

**- Ginny pourquoi vous rigolez** ? redemanda la jeune brune.

**- Excuse nous, Hermione ! C'est juste que j'ai a Gin' qu'elle mangeait comme un porc ! **

**- Eh c'est quoi ce surnom que tu m'as donné ???** s'exclama la jeune Weasley

**- Oh bah Gin' ! C'est sortit tout seul ! Pour quoi ça te plais pas ? **

Harry arrêta de rire, et Ginny le dévisagea. Personne ne l'appelais comme cela sauf lui. Bizarre.

**- T'es sur que tu ne l'as jamais entendu ?** demanda la gryffondor

**- Si je te dis non c'est que c'est non ! **

**- Pour rien. Il n'y a que 'toi' qui m'appelle comme ça. **

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et une vois grave mais sensuelle se fit entendre.

**- Je le sais, Miss. Mais faîtes comme si de rien était. S'il vous plait.** Ginny croisa les yeux de son professeur de potion et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un rictus.

**- La vache ! Il l'imite de plus en plus** ! souffla Hermione dans un murmure

**- Oh Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir avant votre prochain cours dans mon bureau**

**- Bien Professeur**.

**- M. Potter n'oubliez pas que votre retenue sera déplacée à demain soir, 19H. **

**- Oui, professeur. **Répondit le brun

Harry et Severus se regardèrent envoyant un regard de courage pour l'un et un regard confiance à l'autre. Puis le maître des potions partit vers la tables des professeurs.

**- Harry pourquoi il t'a dit ça ?** demanda Hermione

Le dit Harry baissa les yeux, et délaissa son assiette. Hermione comprit passa en dessous la table et alla s'asseoir à côté de 'nouvel' ami. Severus devait aller à une réunion de mangemorts

**- Désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'ai réfléchis, tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. **

**- Merci Hermione**. Fit sincèrement Harry.

Le petit déjeuner prit, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Snape. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se surprit à ne pas stresser devant sa porte. Elle frappa légèrement et attendit le 'Entrez' qui ne se fit pas priez.

**- Prenez place, Miss.** Snape indiqua un siège devant son bureau.

**- Que vaut ma visite ici, Professeur Snape ?**

**- Je pense que vous le savez au tant que moi, Miss. Il me semble quand deuxième année vous m'avez volé quelque ingrédients pour une potion des plus difficile et dangereuse.**

**- Oui, c'est exacte, professeur. Mais vous n'allez pas me punir pour cela, non ?** Hermione s'était levée et était debout face à Snape.

**- Oh oui je vais vous punir, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mais de la manière dont vous croyez **! Snape s'était levé à son tour.

Il attrapa l'étudiante par la taille et l'allongea sur le bureau, où il entreprit sa vengeance. Il l'immobilisa grâce un 'Petrificus Totalus' arrangé et chatouilla sa victime.

**- Pas les petits...ahahahah.. indiens !! Aie pitié !! ahahaha !!! **rigola Hermione

**- Pas de pitié pour les élève comme toi !** rigola Sev

Après cette petite crise passagère d'ado, les deux personnes parlèrent. Et le sujet tant attendu arriva.

**- Comment** **savais-tu que Harry m'avait parlé ? **

**- Je t'ai vu le regarder différemment quand tu t'es assise à la table. **

**- Tu étais là ? **

**- Oui, je suis resté en retrait. Merci de bien le prendre. Ce n'est pas facile pour nous. **

**- Tu sais. Ça fait bizarre de l'appeler par ton prénom. En plus là te tutoyer mon prof sa fait encore plus bizarre !**

**- Oui je comprends. On a eu du mal à s'y faire et pourtant, il le faut. On essaye de trouver une solution. Ça te dirais de nous aider ? **

**- Oh ! Harry ! Avec plaisir!**

**- Non pas Harry! Severus ou professeur Snape** ! reprit Severus

**- Excusez moi cher Monsieur** ! Hermione fit une révérence.** Bon j'y vais, j'ai métamorphose !**

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose et ne vit pas la personne qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« Maître, j'ai une des nouvelles des plus intéressantes concernant votre ennemi de toujours et votre dévoué serviteur. Je suis sur qu'il vous espionne à la solde de ce vieux fou !

Le Survivant et le Traître agissent bizarrement en ce moment et je peux noter le rapprochement entre Granger et la jeune Weasley.

Cordialement, votre loyal serviteur. »

* * *

« Cher maître, je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Granger, l'amie de Potter. Il semblerait que ma potion ait fait effet. Il pense que lui et moi avons échangés nos corps. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'en persuader et je vous l'apporte sur un plateau d'argent.

Votre très cher traître, le jeune Malfoy, a retrouvé toutes ses facultés et je pense qu'il a tout raconté à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je ferais part de mes autres informations ce soir.

S.S

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant et que vous commencez déjà à trouver qui est notre « loyal serviteur » !

Indice : c'est un mec

Voici les RAR :

Onalurca : Oui comme tu as pu le voir, Hermione le prend plutôt bien. Et j'espère que ce chap t'as plu !

Astronema : Elle comprend vite moi j'ai l'impression !! lol dsl pour le retard g des ennuis avec internet

Nardy : Merci pour la correction et tu es bien sur pardonné car moi aussi j'avis des problèmes donc je peux me taire lol. J'espère que tu « tricotes » de moins en moins entre Sev et Harry ! lol en tout cas je suis contente quelle te plaide ma fic !

Crackos : Voilà la suite avec la réaction de Hermione !

WendyMalfoy : Que de question dont je ne peux dire les réponses. Je peux te dire que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose. Quand à leur corps... tu veux qu'ils les récupère ?

Vif d'or : Merci pour ton titre pour la suite de la suite ! lol Oui je sais pas s'ils vont vraiment faire une potion je vais voir ! lol Pour la fic que je te parle c'est pas un slash enfin je pense pas. C'est Pg-13 je crois. Voilà... enfin si je la retrouve pas c'est pas grave ! Merci encore !

Lapieuvredudesert : Oui un peu co.. mais bon c'est Hermione !lol Je pense que c'esy bien qu'elle soit au courant... J'aurais bientôt plus de pb avec le net donc je te mettrais plein de reviews !!!dsl !!


	15. Réunion chez le Lord et petite confessio...

Voilà le chapitre suivant. Je suis désolée du retard mais internet marche enfin et je peux de nouveau sortir les chapitres.

Merci à Nardy qui corrige mes fics.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : Réunion chez le Lord et petite confession.

**- Severus, approche**. Susurra une voix glaciale

Le dénommé approcha gardant sa tête baissée puis s'agenouilla devant son 'maître'

**- Raconte moi ce qu'il se passe avec Potter**

**- Potter a dû aller à l'infirmerie et j'ai utilisé une potion, pour vous. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il était moi, qu'on avait échangé nos corps. Et cela a parfaitement marché. **

**- C'est très intelligent ce que tu as fait là, Severus. **

**- Merci, maître. **

**- Et ce cher Draco. Que devient-il ? **

**- Quand Potter l'a ramené à l'infirmerie, il a tout raconté au directeur. Dumbledore se doute ou sait que je suis un espion. Je suis tout à votre service, mon maître. **

**- Je suis content de toi, Severus. J'ai cru à un relâchement pendant la période des vacances, je pense qu'il a fallu préparer cette fameuse potion, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- C'est cela, Mylord.**

**- J'ai appris que tu entretenais une relation plutôt proche avec Potter. Me cacherais- tu quelque chose ?**

**- Bien sur que non mon maître. Ceci est pour le mettre en confiance. Pour que je vous l'apporte comme sur un plateau d'argent. **

**- Tu me plais de plus en plus, Severus. Lord Voldemort fit une pause, va-t'en maintenant. Retournes à Poudlard et informe-toi !**

**- Bien mon maître. Severus partit après une courte révérence auprès du Lord Noir. **

**- Toi ! Approche !** ordonna Jedusor.

Une petite forme sortit des rangs de Mangemorts, et vint s'incliner devant l'homme à la tête de serpent.

**- Fais ton rapport. **

**- Maître... Je suis sûr que Snape ment. Il entretient une relation beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'il veut insinuer. J'ai vu Potter sortir de ses appartements, et ce n'est rien comparé aux regards qu'ils se lancent pendant les cours de potions. **

**- Tu veux dire que Severus couche avec Potter ? **

**- Oui, maître. Je les surpris en train de s'embrasser juste avant qu'il ne vienne à la réunion.**

**- Hum... je vois. Surveille les. Et tiens moi au courant. **

**- Bien maître. **

Et la jeune personne s'inclina une nouvelle fois et partit vers la sortit avant de s'envoler vers Poudlard.

Severus transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard et monta vers le château. Il monta directement au bureau de Albus où il devait faire son rapport de réunion.

**- Tarte au citron**

La statue s'effaça pour laisser l'escalier porter le maître des potions. Il était las. Comment faisait Harry avant lui. Rien que voir cette tête de serpent le vidait de toutes ses forces. Il se devait de vider son esprit pour éviter la visite de Jedusor ou il saurait qu'il avait menti et qu'il était bien Harry James Potter.

**- Bonsoir Severus. **

**- Albus. **

**- Un thé ? **

**- Volontiers. **Severus prit place d'un un siège en face du directeur.

**- Severus avant que tu ne commences, je trouve que tu t'es rapproché de Harry. **

- ...

**- Vu ton silence, je pense que je vise juste. Cela est bien pour toi et pour lui. **

**- Albus, je...**

**- Ce que tu fais avec lui ne me regarde pas, c'est votre vie privée. En tout cas moi je ne vois rien qui pourrait vous en empêcher**. Le directeur tendit la tasse de thé à son collègue et reprit. **Bien parle-moi de cette réunion**.

**- Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. Je lui ai fait mon rapport et il m'a ordonné de retourner au château. **

**- Je vois...**

Severus prit des gorgés de son thé. Devant lui Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait à ce que son espion venait de lui dire. Il n'entendit pas Severus lui parler.

**- Il sait.**

**- Pardon ? **

**- Il sait. Pour Harry et moi. Quelqu'un lui a dit, il doit avoir un espion ici. Chez les Serpentard. **

**- Comment le sais-tu ?**

**- Une personne le lui a appris. J'ai été obligé de lui dire que c'était pour mieux l'amener à lui. Et je remonte dans son estime** ! dit calmement Severus.

**- Continue, Severus. S'il remet toute sa confiance en toi, alors nous aurons plus de chance de le coincer et d'empêcher ses actes malsains.**

Severus ayant fini sa tasse prit congé, et repartit le plus vite possible vers ses cachots où il pourrait enfin dormir. Il prononça le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il faisait noir, aucun bruit. C'était étrange. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il avait la plupart du temps été avec Harry ici.

01H45

Il a dû rentrer dans son dortoir. Ce n'est pas grave. Une nuit sans lui. Bon allez direction la chambre et dodo ensuite !

Severus alla dans sa chambre n'allumant pas la lumière, habitude qu'il avait prise chez les Dursley et se déshabilla. Vêtu seulement d'un boxer, il alla par tâtonnement vers le lit. Il se faufila dans les draps et trouva que le matelas n'était pas si froid que ça. N'y prêtant pas attention, il se tourna sur le côté gauche et un corps chaud se colla au sien.

Son odeur. Son corps. Il était resté. Sév respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et sourit. Il était heureux qu'il ne soit pas parti et resserra sa prise sur son amant. Il s'endormit profondément oubliant Le Lord et tous ses problèmes.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Voici les RAR :

**Onalurca **: J'espère que cela te plait toujours autant.

**Lapieuvredudesert **: Je suis contente que tu es tout compris. Au sujet de ta fic je t'es mis en favoris et à chaque fois qu'un de tes chapitres arrive je ne peux pas le lire car il me dit 'chapter does'y exist' ! Je vais aller à ta recherche !!!! A la prochaine

**LadyJedusor :** Quel buté tu fais !! lol enfin je te la réponse... Non je te la dirais pas... je vais te faire languir ! lol Moi je sais pas, je pense pas qu'il meurt...enfin... j'en sais rien enfaite !! lol

**Crackos :** Ah bon tu as une idée ??? Je me demande bien qui !! Merci d'adorer cette fic !

**Snape Black Rose :** un indice pour toi, cherche une carotte! Lol en tout voilà la suite !!

**Wendy Malfoy :** lol c'est vrai !! Même moi je n'os pas y penser... Enfin il faut bien s'y faire quand on ne sait pas s'ils vont reprendre leurs corps...Enfin moi je sais... :- p

**Merawen :** C'est tout à fait normal que tu ne saches pas qui est le loyal serviteur car j'ai moi même, mis longtemps à chercher qui était le personnage a remplir ce rôle...

**Vif d'Or :** Tu as du avoir la réponse à ta question... ( Sev)


	16. Ron

Désolé pour le retard mais les cours, les copains et tout le tralala... la fic a dû un peu attendre !

En tout cas je remercie encore Nardy qui corrige cette fiction et surtout allez voir ses fics car c'est un super écrivain ! (Ps a Nardy : c'est la réalité et vive Euskal Herria ! ;-) )

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 :

Severus se réveilla et se souvint de sa surprise en voyant Harry dans son lit. Il le regardait dormir, admira son visage paisible. Il se voyait heureux et il trouvait cela étrange. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait un jour heureux, surtout avec son infâme maître des potions. Mais Merlin qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Même si lui, devait regarder son ancien corps, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il aimait vraiment Severus Snape.

Le réveil sonna, annonçant l'heure détestée de Harry et de Sév : 07h00. Harry maugréa dans son sommeil un ' fait chier ce réveil'. Severus l'éteignit et se leva pour aller s'habiller, en passant par la douche. Il y trouva rien.

**- Tu m'énerves, chéri ! Faut toujours jouer à la chasse au trésor avec toi !** murmura le brun pour lui-même

Il trouva en dessous d'une pile de linge, the Shampoing.

**- Dire que je t'ai cherché pendant des heures et des heures croyant que cet imbécile t'avait enterré au fin fond d'un trou ! **

**- Je l'aurais plutôt mis dans un chaudron et pourquoi pas celui de Longdubat ?** susurra Harry dans le cou de son amant

**- Non je ne pense pas... Celui de Ron... Pour ta vengeance. Neville a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis que moi, Severus Snape, cruel et serpentard que je suis, l'ai pris sous mon aile ! **

**- Mais est-ce que ton protégé sait que son professeur n'est autre qu'un petit Gryffondor qui a dû prendre des cours particuliers avec le vrai Severus Snape ? **

**- Mais qui a dû apprendre à ce cher professeur à faire du théâtre et à avoir du talent, du vrai ?**

**- Bon tu as gagné ! Et pour cela tu auras droit à une douche avec moi !**

**- Tu parles d'un gain !**

Sév reçut une tape sur la joue, et partit se réfugier sous la douche où Harry le rejoignit assez vite. Quand ils eurent fini, ils s'habillèrent et montèrent séparément à la Grande Salle.

Harry arriva le premier, et s'installa à côté de Hermione, en face de Ginny.

**- Toujours à mater un grand blond ? **

**- Oh! Excuses moi Harry! Bonjour!**

**- Bonjour.** Harry regarda la brunette et lui fit un clin d'œil

Ginny louchait sur Harry. Il avait changé. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et ses yeux étaient mis en valeur. Ils ont de la chance d'être ensemble ces deux-là. Ils sont si mignons !

**- Bonjour Gin'. Bien dormi ?**

**- Bien dormi, merci 'Ry.** Elle lui sourit et il lui répondit.

**- Dis, tu pourrais toucher deux mots à ton copain. Il n'arrête pas de m'embêter pendant ses cours**

**- Et alors ? Il a le droit, non ? C'est lui le prof !** rigola Harry

**- Tiens une question, Harry.** Hermione venait de rentrer dans la conversation. **Qui de vous deux joue le mieux ? Connaissant le talent de Harry pour le théâtre... **

**- Même si notre échange nous donne des traits de caractère et d'autres choses, je ne pense pas que j'ai le talent de Sév à 100 ! Malheureusement...** Harry fit une mine triste et rigola avec les filles.

A ce moment là Ron Weasley s'approcha du nouveau trio Gryffondor. Il aurait bien voulu se trouver là avec Harry pour rigoler. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter que celui-ci s'entende bien avec ce Snape !

**- Alors, Potter on traîne avec des filles ? **

**- Au moins j'ai des amis, comparé à toi qui n'as personne avec toi ! Mais ils se cachent peut être... Il faut dire que tu n'es pas de très bonne compagnie !**

**- Pourtant tu es bien resté avec moi 6 ans je te signale et tu es venu dormir à la maison !**

**- Il fallait bien que je trouve quelqu'un avec qui traîner et puis ta famille est moins portée sur les préjugés ! Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.**

Ginny s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda de la suivre pour qu'il se calme. Harry la suivit et remercia Merlin qu'une fille comme elle existe. Quand Ron vit Ginny et Harry quitter la Grande Salle, il se tourna vers Hermione.

**- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour encore le supporter ! Il ne vaut plus rien comme ami ! Snape a déteint sur lui ! **cracha Ron

**- Je ne veux pas être de ton avis mais c'est vrai, Snape a déteint sur lui, mais en positif. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry avec autant de force, d'amour, de caractère et de confiance en lui. Il est quelqu'un d'autre depuis les vacances. **

**- Il était très bien avant ces foutues vacances ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette période ! Tu dois bien le savoir, toi qui sais tout ! **

**- Oui, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.**

**- Qui pourra ? **

**- Tu le détestes et tu l'as traité de 'larve graisseuse puante'. Tu fais comme tu veux. Désolé mais je dois y aller. **

Hermione laissa le laissa seul. Il regarda à la table des professeurs et vit que ladite larve le regardait, intensément. Il se leva pour aller à son bureau, passant pour une fois, par les grandes portes. Ron le suivit, comprenant le message.

Il marchait devant l'homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Harry et cet...ce pervers ! Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi son (ex) ami avait tant changé et pour cela il devait sacrifier ses quelques préjugés pour aller parler avec l'être détesté.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se concentrer pour tenir son rôle. Il ne voulait pas mettre Ron au courant. Il y avait déjà trop de monde qui savait pour leur échange. C'était peut être 'vache' pour Ron mais il devait le faire. Pour sa sécurité et celle du monde sorcier. Il s'arrêta devant son bureau et ouvrit la porte laissant le Gryffondor entrer. Il alla se caler derrière son fauteuil alors que Weasley s'asseyait sur une chaise.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Weasley ?**

**- Je veux des réponses à toutes mes questions. **

**- Tout dépendra de vos questions.**

**- Que s'est-il passé avec Harry ?**

**- Rien. Nous avons fait plus ample connaissance. **

**- Vous couchez avec lui ? **

**- Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Répondez !**

**- Et pourquoi ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Et j'ai dit que cela dépendait des questions. **

**- Bien. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé chez les Dursley et pourquoi il n'est pas venu chez nous. **

**- Je vais vous raconter, Weasley. Je le fais pour Harry et vous car votre amitié ne doit pas se finir comme ça. **

**- Merci, professeur. **

**- Ne me remerciez pas. Ce n'est déjà facile à raconter alors taisez-vous. **

Severus alla près de la cheminée et alluma un feu d'un revers de main, il prit place devant ce feu, invitant le roux à faire de même. Ron vint près du brun et attendit qu'il commence.

_**- J'ai eu un problème de potion, je me suis donc rendu au Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher d'autres ingrédients, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Etant à Londres je me décidais à aller faire un tour de surveillance chez les Dursley. Plus je m'approchais de cette maison, plus mon sentiment me donnait mal au ventre. Je me suis résolu à frapper à la porte. Et son cousin est venu m'ouvrir. Son oncle est arrivé peu de temps après, Harry était dans les escaliers. **_

**_Il avait bien changé. Les joues creuses, le regard voilé mais heureux que quelqu'un vienne enfin pour le délivrer de sa prison. Je lui ai dit qu'on partait, sa valise était déjà prête, au moment de partir, des Mangemorts sont arrivés et le duel débuta. Nous sommes rentré à Poudlard. _Dumbledore ne sait que cette partie de l'histoire. Ce que je vais vous raconter après, ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce. Tout restera ici. Est-ce clair ?**

- **Très clair, professeur.**

**_- _Bien_. Quand nous sommes rentrés je l'ai emmené dans mes appartements pour mieux l'examiner. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait dû subir depuis le jour de ses 15 ans. Un jour qu'il n'oubliera jamais ! Le jour de son viol ! Le premier. _**

Ron examinait son professeur. Il regardait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Ron savait qu'il s'imaginait la ou les scènes. Il était vraiment en colère.

**_- Il s'est fait violer à Nöel, pendant les vacances. Jusqu'à sa délivrance. L'oncle et la tante dans le même panier. Des ordures. Harry était considéré comme un Elfe et encore, ils sont mieux traités que lui. Il a beaucoup souffert et je l'ai aidé. Je l'ai soutenu pour qu'il oublie, qu'il tourne la page. Au fur et à mesure on s'est rapprochés et je..._** Vous savez tout.

**- Je ne pensais pas que c'était cela. Je suis vraiment un sale con de lui avoir fait du mal. Car je vous ai traité de larve graisseuse puante et je m'en veux car vous êtes lié à lui. **

**- Je sais cela, oui. Et vu que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé, je ne vous enlèverais pas de points, mais faîtes toujours attention à vos arrières, Weasley.**

**- Professeur, savez-vous si j'ai une chance qu'il me pardonne ?**

**- Je le pense, oui. Parlez-lui, doucement. Dîtes seulement que vous avez compris votre erreur. Partez maintenant, j'ai des cours à donner. **

**- Oui, merci, professeur. Au revoir**

Ron sortit et partit à la recherche de Harry...

Voilà fin de chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant ! Voici les RAR :

Onarluca : Dsl pour le retard mais internet s'amuse avec les mails !! le chapitre vient tout juste d'être corrigé ! Chaud devant !! lol

Lapieuvredudesert : !Il n'y a pas de quoi ! J'adore tes fic alors autant te mettre dans mes favoris ! lol L'espion... eh bin il continue son enquête.... Lol a tres vite !

Chanelle : Ma mère ne sait même pas allumé un pc, alors ça ne risque d'arriver chez moi ! lol Voldy en tout cas prépare un super coup !!! Tu vas voire...

Nardy : Voilà ton chapitre pour mettre une review ! JK'ai fait un peu exprès pas tout dévoiler à Dumby... il faut que le vieux cherche ! Le cerveau ça s'entretient ! lol

Snape Black Rose : Eh oui... quell indice... voilà la suite!

Vif d'Or : Dsl mais je pense pas que cela arrive ! enfin ptet quand la guerre sera finie !

WendyMalfoy : C'est a vous et a toi de le trouver cet espion qui énerve tout le monde lol ! Moi je le sais ! :p

Crackos : Ne t'inkiète pas. Normalement il reste entier jusqu'à la fin. J'ai pas encore décidé !! lol

Bisous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre !

Kaixo Sev


	17. Lucius et Charlie

Désolé pour le retard je suis blessée à la main, donc les chapitres seront un peu plus court le temps que cela guérisse !

Merci à Nardy qui prends de son temps pour corriger mes stupides fautes d'orthographes ! Lol

Il faut dire que le français et moi … enfin j'arrête de parler, Ooups d'écrire car vous voulez le chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Lucius et Charlie

Harry suivit Ginny laissant Hermione avec l'autre. Décidément Harry avait su sympathiser qu'avec Mione et Gin' ! Des filles. Remarque il était gay, et c'était presque toujours lui qui était en dessous donc le rôle de la femme.

° Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je jouerai la femme !° pensa Harry.

Ginny l'emmenait vers la salle sur demande, qui exauça le souhait. La salle était devenu une salle de combat. Des tatamis, des punching-balls, des mannequins… Toutes sortes de choses pour calmer Harry.

**Eh ben ! il en faut des choses pour te calmer, toi ! **

**Oui, je sais... **

**T'es obligé de régler par la force ?**

**Je ne sais pas…**

**Tu ne veux pas un peu parler ?** Gin' alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil qui venait d'apparaître. **Allez je suis sûre que cela te fera du bien ! **

**Bon d'accord.** Harry alla la rejoindre.

**Bon, comment cela se passe avec lui ?**

**C'est merveilleux. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais autant aimer ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, je le revois pendant que je lui donnais des cours et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire maintenant car on a inversé nos rôles ! …**

**Mais…** ? demanda Ginny

**Oui, il y a bien un mais. J'ai peur. Je suis maintenant Harry Potter, et c'est donc moi qui dois faire cette bataille. **

**Et tu la gagneras. **

**Comment tu peux le savoir ?**

**Car je crois en toi, autant qu'en lui. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que vous avez changé en prenant le corps de l'autre… N'ai pas peur… Harry je serais là quoiqu'il arrive. **

Ginny prit le brun dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa bercer par la rousse et entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il savait qui c'était. Hermione. Celle-ci ferma l'étreinte et se serra contre Harry qui l'accueillit. Après ce câlin, Hermione raconta son entrevu avec Ron.

**Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait mais je l'ai envoyé voir Harry enfin toi.** Elle désigna Harry qui souri.

**Je n'en sais rien non plus Mione. Il faut attendre et voir quel miracle il a fait. **

**Harry, pourquoi as-tu changé comme ça ?** demanda Hermione

**Je ne sais pas. Quand il m'a aidé à jouer son rôle, il m'a parlé de vous et je me suis rendu compte que vous comptiez beaucoup pour lui. Il s'arrêta. Il ne veut pas l'avouer mais je suis sur que cela le gêne que je me sois froissé avec Weasley. **

**Peut-être. Il faudrait lui parler. **

**Peut-être bien, Miss Weasley mais je le ferais M.Potter dans mon bureau ce soir. Maintenant en cours vous trois ! ordonna** le professeur Snape

**C'est bon, on ne fait que discuter là** ! répliqua Harry

**Potter, ne répliquez pas !**

**Oui, Monsieur ! **

**Professeur, comment avez vous su que nous étions ici ? **demanda suspicieusement Ginny

**Nous allons dire qu'un certain parchemin traînait dans mes appartements. D'ailleurs je me demande comment elle est arrivée là-bas ! **finit Severus avec un sourire

Les trois amis sortirent de la pièce et le maître des potions retint Harry par le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement sous les yeux attendris de Hermione et Ginny.

**Pour les cours, et en attendant ce soir … lui chuchota Sév**

**Merci, mon amour…** murmura le griffondor

Harry alla rejoindre Hermione et Ginny qui gloussèrent.

**Eh Harry! **appela Hermione

Severus se retourna.

**Je ne t'ai pas appelé** ! rigola-t-elle. **Tu me manques**

Elle avait prononcé ses 3 mots rien qu'en bougeant les lèvres sachant pertinemment qu'il saurait lire sur ses lèvres. Il lui répondit de la même manière.

**Toi aussi, ma Mione** !

Puis le digne professeur repartit vers ses cachots, le cœur lourd. Il voulait vraiment retrouver son corps. Etre dans celui de Severus ne le dérangeait pas mais il aura préféré caresser le corps de celui qui aimait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Grand Salle. 20h

Harry, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent et Ron vint s'asseoir près de Harry.

**Harry… je. **balbutia le roux. **Excuses moi de ma conduite.**

**Pourquoi le ferais-je ?**

**Je… Hermione m'a dit d'aller voir Snape…**

**Et ?**

**Je sais tout Harry. Il m'a dit pour les Dursley. Et pour vous deux … **

**Comment ça ?** demanda Harry rouge mais paniqué à la fois

**Tu l'aimes et toi aussi. **

**Oui, Ron ! Aurais-tu enfin compris qu'il n'est pas comme il prétend ?? **

**Oui, Harry Excuses-moi ! **

**De rien !**

Toute la table des Gryffondor applaudit lorsque Harry et Ron se serrèrent dans les bras mettant fin à la séparation du trio qui devint un quatuor.

**Harry! **Souffla Ron.**Je ne vois pas ton chéri**

**Quoi ? **

**Il n'est pas à la table des professeurs. **

Harry se retourna et regarda par lui-même. Severus n'était pas là. Harry regarda Minerva des yeux et quand ils se rencontrèrent, il comprit. Il ne sera pas là ce soir. Harry se rassit aux côtés de Ron.

**T'en fais pas Harry. Il va revenir ! C'est un coriace ! **

**Oui, Ron… il va revenir…** chuchota le Survivant.

Ginny voyait bien que Harry s'inquiétait. Il ne s'était jamais inquiété de cette façon. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup mangé et la rouquine piqua de la nourriture. Harry sortit de table et elle le rejoignit.

**Harry, je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais... **

**Je sais... mais je peux m'en empêcher ! Je sais ce qu'il se passe là-bas n'oublie pas que c'était moi qui y allait avant !**

Harry partit en courant. Ginny ne coura pas le rejoindre, elle savait où il allait. Elle décida de descendre aux cachots où il était sûrement. Arrivé devant le portrait, elle attendit essayant de se souvenir. Le serpent revint dans le tableau et vit la rousse.

**Vous voulez entrez ? **

**Oui, s'il te plait. **

**Le maître Harry Potter ne va pas bien. Rentrez. **

**Merci**

Ginny rentra et trouva Harry en pleurs sur le lit. Ginny alla le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras.

**Je veux qu'il reste ici la prochaine fois, Gin' ! Je n'aime pas quand il part ! J'ai toujours peur quand il part ! **

**Oui, Harry. On lui dira…**

Ginny berça son ami qui s'endormit dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, elle le glissa dans les draps et alla chercher une cape du professeur et se recouvrit en s'endormant sur les draps à côté de Harry.

…………………………………………….

Pendant ce temps là …

**Severus … Je suis fier de ton obéissance lorsque le jeune Potter était là. Vous avez parfaitement puni le traître. Je voudrais pourtant que tu me prouves ta confiance. **

**Oui, Maître. Ce que vous voulez, Maître. **

**Bien Severus. Tu vas aller avec Lucius, il te dira quoi faire**.

Severus s'inclina devant le Lord, et alla baiser la bas de sa robe. Il se tourna vers Lucius qui prenait ses ordres et le suivit.

Une fois dehors, Lucius se tourna vers le brun.

**As-tu réussis à mettre Potter dans ton lit ? **

**Pourquoi cette question, Lucius ?**

**Tu ne te souviens pas de ton pari dans lequel tu devais mettre Potter dans ton lit sous mes yeux ?**

**Oh qui te dit que j'ai envie que tu regardes ?** répliqua le brun

**Tu penses à moi ? Merci mon amour **!

Lucius prit possession des lèvres de Severus et l'embrassa avec passion. Severus ne répondit pas aux baisers trop choqués.

**Que t'arrive-t-il, mon ange noir ? T'habitude tu adores ça ?**

**Pas ce soir, beau blond. J'ai une mission à faire ! **

**Bien. Le Maître veut que tu ramènes la tête d'un Weasley. N'importe lequel ! **

**Bien. Tu viens avec moi ?**

**Non, je ne veux pas voir ces faces de belettes. Je dois aller torturer certains Moldus !** rigola Lucius. **A toute à l'heure mon ange déchu.**

Le blond transplana ainsi que Severus. Arrivé devant le Terrier, il fut pris d'un dilemme. Tuer un membre de cette famille qu'il l'avait adopté, ou se laisser tuer et ne plus revoir son aimé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il s'approcha d'un objet, le prit et avança vers le joyeux terrier.

Toc Toc

Molly grogna en se demandant qui osait venir à cette heure. Elle ouvrit la porte et cria en voyant le Mangemort. Severus la poussa et entra doucement. Il regarda la tablée où se tenait toute la famille sauf Ron et Ginny.

**Que voulez-vous Mangemort** ! demanda méchamment Fred le menaçant de sa baguette.

**Je viens pour tuer l'un de vous,** répondit Severus derrière son masque. **Qui veut mourir ?** Severus leva l'objet qu'il avait dans sa main gauche.

Charlie se leva sans baguette et s'approcha. Il se posta devant le Mangemort, sans crainte et lui sourit.

**Prenez-moi. **

**NON !** hurla Molly

**Je suis désolé**, dit Severus avant de lancer un charme de sommeil sur le reste de la famille.

Severus enleva son masque et se tourna vers Charlie.

**Tues moi, Harry.**

**Pourquoi Harry ? **

**Je sais que c'est toi ! Aurais-tu oublié mon don ?**

**Ah oui. Quand j'aurais changé ce vieux ballon en ta tête tu iras à Poudlard sous une capuche et ira voir Dumbledore. Oublie Harry et appelle moi Severus. **

**Bien, Severus,** sourit Charlie

Severus fit un sort de magie blanche puissante qu'il avait lu dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque de son amant et le ballon se transforma en la réplique ensanglantée de Charlie. Il alla tuer un gnome dans le jardin, lui coupa la tête et le transforma en corps de Charlie.

Severus remit son masque, Charlie partit et le Mangemort défit le charme.

**Au revoir et bonne soirée **

Severus était parti laissant le remord s'emparer de lui. Il transplana devant le manoir de Voldemort. Lucius l'attendait et le raccompagna jusqu'au Lord.

**Maître**, s'inclina les deux hommes.

**Voici la tête demandée maître. **

**Bien, Severus, bien. Je suis si fièr de toi. Tu reviendras demain soir, j'aurais à te parler. **

**Oui, Maître.**

La même cérémonie se répéta, Lucius vint le retrouver et l'embrassa encore fois. Cette fois Severus joua le jeu, et répondit.

**Quand est-ce qu'on se voit, amour ? Nos nuits me manquent…**

**Je sais, beau blond. Bientôt.**

Severus transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard mais n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Il se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit contre un arbre.

Beaucoup de choses le dépassaient. Que se passe-t-il avec Lucius ? Pourquoi un Weasley ? De quoi voulait lui parler, le Lord ? Tant de question encore sans réponse…

Voilà chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours….

Voici les RAR :

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : je pensais pas que ma fic était si bien que ça mais bon si tu aimes je suis tres contente. Mes chapitres vont surement etre un peu moins long qu'avant car je me suis fait mal aiu poignet droit et je suis droitière dc.. enfin je crois que celui-ci est déjà bien long ! lol

Onarluca :je ne sais toujours pas combien mon histoire aura de chapitre, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'arrête maintenant. Je voulais aussi te dire que la suite du slash harry/draco continuera apres celle-ce normalement ! voilà !

Lapieuvredudesert : oui c'est vrai mais je trouve qu'il ne réfléchit pas trop ! remarque le roux n'aurait pas des origines de blond ???? lol ! depeche d'écrire la suite !!

Chanelle :Oui Ron sera au courant plus tard pour les deux bruns. Le pauvre s'il apprend tout d'un seul coup il nous ferait une crise cardiaque !! lol

Crackos : tu aimes bien Ron toi non ? pour ta réponse va voir juste la rar au dessus. Je viens d'y mettre la répose ! dsl mal a la main !

Wendy Malfoy : J'espère que pour le contenu tu as été contente ! Il y a beaucoup de questions … et Sev n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! lol ( je ne suis pas sadic ! lol)

Snape Black Rose :manné??? J'ai pas compris ce mot! Dsl en tout cas je ne peux pas te dire la fin car ça ne serait pas drôle lol ! mais ron sera surement au courant, ms pas now !!

Vif d'Or : Encore cette question !!! lol je ne réponds pas a cette kestion vs verrez bien par vous même !!

J'ai vu ke bcp de personnes me demande si Sev et Harry reprendront leurs corps originaux… eh bien je ne peux pas vous répondre car l'histoire ne valerait plus rien !

Mais je veux bien faire un sondage

Qui souhaitent que Sev et Harry retrouvent leurs corps et inversementt ????

Bisous Sev


	18. Pleurer seul ou à deux?

Désolé pour la longueur mais je vais bientôt passer une radio pour voir ce que j'ai à mon poignet… vu que je suis droitière c'est pas génial non plus mais pour vous je fais un ultime effort car je ne veux pas vous laisser en plan …

Disclaimer : Allez voir aux chapitres précédent

Je remercie beaucoup Nardy qui me corrige et qui est une super auteuse ( la super faute ! Je le fais exprès ! lol )

**NB/ DS CE CHAPITRE C'EST LE CORPS DE SEV QUI PENSE DONC HARRY. SEVERUS SERA L'AMANT DONC DE CE CORPS. ( dsl mais besoin pour ce chapitre, et ça sera pareil dans le prochain chap … )**

Chapitre 17 : Pleurer seul ou à deux ?

_Severus transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard mais n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Il se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit contre un arbre._

Il n'arriva pas à penser à autre chose. Tout se rapportait à Lucius et Severus. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Pourquoi Lucius se comportait comme s'il était en couple avec Sev ? Pourquoi Sev avait fait ce pari où il devait mettre Harry dans son lit ?

Harry ne voulait plus être dans ce corps. Malfoy était passé dessus, Dursley, lui. Et qui d'autre encore ? Sev lui avait dit qu'il s'était fait violé à Poudlard. Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ?

Tant de questions que Harry se posait et tant de réponse qu'il voulait avoir. Seule une personne pouvait savoir à quoi rimait la vie de Severus. Dumbledore.

Impossible, il devrait foutre en l'air leur jeu, ou bien aller directement à la source de son problème. Aller voir Severus lui-même.

Harry posa le regard sur la lune, et pensa à sa vie. Toujours pleine d'embûches. Sa vie avait été faite pour tuer un monstre et il ne pouvait le faire, enfin, de ce corps. Il fallait qu'il instruise et rassure Sev. Tache bien dure pour lui. Dompter son professeur.

Il était à peu près 4 heures du matin lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Inconsciemment il sortit sa baguette, et guetta l'arrivée de l'espion. Il vit approcher Hermione, et souffla.

**Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre tour en train de dormir Miss Granger ?** lança ironiquement Harry.

**Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je t'ai vu rentrer par les grilles…** souri la jeune fille

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent contre l'arbre et elle vint se blottir contre le brun.

**J'ai froid.**

**Oui**. Harry passa ses bras autour d'elle et essaya de la réchauffer.

**Tu me parais bizarre, là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**Rien, j'te jure.**

**Quand tu réponds ça Harry c'est que tu mens,** chuchota Hermione

**Je peux pas, pas maintenant, Mione. Je .. Je peux pas …**

**Bien. Comme tu voudras… Mais saches que je serai là, si t'as besoin, d'accord ?**

**…**

**Eh Harry !** l'appela la préfète.

**Excuses-moi, je réfléchissais…**

**Oui**

Il restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, dans un silence réparateur. Hermione se sentait un peu mieux, elle avait vu son Harry dans les yeux de Severus. Il lui avait manqué, elle s'entendait mieux avec Harry que le roux, peut-être que Harry avait un quelque chose que Ron n'avait pas. Harry connaissait bien les Moldus.

**Je sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais Severus s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Ginny est avec lui, et le réconforte. Je pense qu'ils se sont endormis dans les cachots…** rigola-t-elle à la fin

**Oui cela va faire des rumeurs…** souri le brun. **Hermione.. Je … Non laisse tomber.**

**Non dit !**

**C'est rien, je ne ferais que de t'embêter avec mes histoires.**

**Harry Potter vas tu me dire ce …**

**D'accord ! D'accord !** s'empressa de dire l'homme.** Je voudrais que tu soutires des informations à Severus.**

**Pourquoi faire ?** questionna la brunette

**Je te le dirais un autre jour, excuse-moi je ne me sens pas prêt.**

**Harry, je ne dirais rien à personne ! je te le promet !**

**Je sais, Mione, je sais mais il faut que je sache avant.**

**D'accord,** se résigna-t-elle. **Quel est mon ordre de mission, chef ?**

Hermione prit l'air militaire et leva sa main en signe de respect. Ce qui redonna le sourire au corps de Severus. Hermione ne pu résister à ce sourire et embrassa sur la joue Harry, qui la regarda avec surprise.

**Quoi !? J'ai pas le droit de faire un bisou à mon meilleur ami ?**

**Si, bien sur ! Je ne m'y attendais pas !**

**J'ai bien vu !** lui souri la jeune fille

**Je voudrais que tu te renseignes sur Lucius Malfoy. Je veux tout savoir de lui. Et surtout de ses relations.**

**D'accord pas de problèmes, Harry tu peux compter sur moi** !

Harry la serra dans ses bras et la remercia. Ils se serrèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité. Harry lui souffla les quelque mot les plus doux qu'il pouvait lui dire.

**Je t'aime, ma Mione. Tu es celle sur quije pourrais toujours compter,** lui murmura-t-il.

**Moi aussi Harry. Je t'aime tant… Je veux que tu revienne Harry tu me manques trop !** pleura Hermione

**Pleure Hermione, je sais que cela te feras tu bien. Toi aussi tu me manques. Tout comme Ron ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça me fait de l'éloigner de ce secret, de lui mentir. De jouer le rôle du méchant professeur des potions !**

Ce fut Harry qui versa quelques larmes dans les bras de son amie. Il voulait lui dire. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Elle devait savoir pour Charlie.

**Hermione, as-tu vu quelqu'un rentrer avant moi par les grilles ?** demanda le brun sans pour autant quitter les bras chauds.

**Oui. Deux personnes. Toutes deux encapuchonnées. Mais j'ai cru voir un bout de tête rousse.**

**Et l'autre ?**

**Il ne devait pas être très grand. Plus petit que Draco. Mais il avait l'air sur ses gardes. Il regardait partout, sauf vers le château.**

**Le premier que tu as vu, c'est bien un roux. C'est Charlie. Enfin … Il ne sera plus Charlie pendant un bon bout de temps.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Voldemort voulait que lui prouve ma loyauté, j'ai dû tuer un Weasley, mais je ne pouvais pas Mione ! Cette famille m'a adoptée comme si j'étais un des leurs, je ne pouvais pas ! Alors j'ai fais croire à sa mort. Demain Ron recevra une lettre. Je veux que tu le soutiennes et dis lui qu'il y a espoir… Je t'en supplie, Hermione !!**

Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait pas pu les retenir. C'était trop dur ! Même si Charlie était encore vivant, il avait fait croire à sa mort et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait 'tué'.

Hermione le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put, et lui administra une quantité de baisers sur la joue.

Près d'une fenêtre, un homme les regardait, souriant. Les ombres des deux corps donnaient l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient.

° Parfait Severus. Après Potter dans ton lit, tu t'en prends à la Sang de Bourbe ! Est-ce un plan pour amener Potter à notre Maître ou bien tu l'aimes vraiment ? Le Maître sera content de cette nouvelle, tu vas en entendre parler, Severus °

voilà chapitre bouclé ! dsl pr la longueur ms peu pas faire autrement ! J'ai le bras en compote ! lol Voici les RAR :

Vif d'Or : Pr Lucius et Voldy je préfère rien dire ! Plus il y a de supense mieux sait ! lol

Raziel Tepes : Peut être mais je n'aime pas trop le couple Tom/Harry. Mais tu n'as qu'a en écrire une si tu veux ! ;-)

Onarluca : Merci du compliment… Je pense qu'elle va avoir un peu plus de chap prévu vu mon accident ! Sauf que certains chapitres sront plus court que maintenant !

Lapieuvredudesert : T'es blonde, toi ? lol pour voldy je ne te dit rien … tu verras dans les prochain chap ! lol je suis sadic je sais ! J'ai adoré ton dernier chap ! vivement la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chanelle : Pr lulu et voldy … eh bien tu verras ! lol je ne dis rien pour le moment !

Snape Black Rose : Merci pour le cours ! lol et je veux bien d'autres expressions ! ça m'enrichire en voc. Kebekoi ! lol

Crackos : Oui, c'est vrai pr Ron mais parfois il peut etre con ! enfin c'est les auteurs qui décide ! lol Je ne pense pas que Voldy soit o courant de tout !… Oublie ce que je viensde dire ! lol Oui ne t'inkiète pas Harry va parler avec Sev !

Wendy Malfoy : Plus on approche de la fin plus c compliqué, alors… va falloir suivre ! lol

Nardy : Encore et comme toujours ! lol enfin c'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry (Sev) va devoir se justifi » devant Sev (Harry) car ça va chauffé ! lol . J'oubliais, tu l'as corrigé qd le chap ? il restait quelque petites fautes ! lol (pas grave)

Aokinoka : Comme promis la petite note ! lol J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié !lol Merci de lire et de ne pas reviewer ! lol mais bon … J'espère que t'as aimé le chapitre et que tu revienne vite sur msn !!

Sev Snape


	19. Prise de conscience

Désolé pour la longueur mais je vais bientôt passer une radio pour voir ce que j'ai à mon poignet… vu que je suis droitière c'est pas génial non plus mais pour vous je fais un ultime effort car je ne veux pas vous laisser en plan …

Disclaimer : Allez voir aux chapitres précédents

Je remercie beaucoup Nardy qui me corrige et allez lire ses fics elles sont géniales !

NB/ DS CE CHAPITRE C'EST LE CORPS DE HARRY QUI PENSE DONC SEV. HARRY SERA L'AMANT DONC DE CE CORPS. (même principe que dans le chapitre précédent)

Chapitre 18 : Prise de conscience

Severus s'était réfugié dans son ancienne chambre et avait entendu Ginny y venir. Il s'étonna lui-même de s'être si rapidement rapproché d'elle, il faut dire qu'elle était adorable. Il voulait se confier, et elle lui venait directement à l'oreille.

Après ses petites confessions, l'ancien professeur s'endormi. Et cette nuit-là, il dormait seul. Il y avait Gin' mais Harry n'était pas là, pour le rassurer. Pas là pour lui dire des mots doux. Toujours pas là pour le faire rire comme personne.

Il s'était beaucoup attaché au fils de sa Némésis. Si Potter savait cela il devait se retourner dans sa tombe ! Harry était devenue sa drogue, sa dépendance. Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans lui, sans ses bêtises, sans ses regards qui vous pénètrent au fond du cœur.

4H30.

Severus n'arrive plus à dormir. La jeune rousse est toujours là. Il sourit.

° Si je ne t'avais pas, Gin' qu'est-ce que je ferais ? ° pensa le brun.

Il se leva, et alla dans le salon se réfugier près du feu. Le feu le réconfortait toujours. Mais là, il était seul et il grogna d'insatisfaction et pour cause il était DE NOUVEAU seul. Il ralluma le feu, et sourit. La chaleur, ses couleurs si chaudes..

Il se perdit dans ses pensées tandis qu'il contemplait la source de chaleur. Il repensa à ses années perdues. Ses années gâchées. Serpentards, Lucius, Voldemort…

LUCIUS!!!

Severus avait crié le nom du noble. Il avait complètement oublié de prévenir Harry. Qu'allait faire le blond ? Qu'allait répondre Harry ?

Il ne se fit pas prier pour faire apparaître un parchemin et une plume.

_Cher amour. _

_Pardonne-moi. _

_Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi pour mon oubli. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mon passé et je prends conscience de mon erreur car cela pourrait gâcher notre couverture. _

_Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais déjà subi dans mes années à l'école, l'ange blond a été le premier. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce qu'il m'avait fait mais il m'a permis de devenir celui que tu vois maintenant. Il a été mon premier amant. Et aujourd'hui, il espère que le bon vieux temps revienne. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu. Jamais. _

_Il fera tout pour que tu viennes dans son lit. Je t'en prie mon amour ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit. Il n'y a aucune vérité. _

_Pardonnes moi. _

_Ton aimé. _

Severus relu plusieurs fois sa lettre et la trouva franchement nulle ! Il allait en refaire une autre lorsqu'il entendit la porte des appartements s'ouvrir. ! Il se planqua derrière le sofa et attendit.

Une douche et au dodo ! chuchota la voix.

L'homme approcha du sofa, et s'y allongea.

Non la douche demain en fait ! Trop fatigué ! murmura l'homme.

Severus se leva doucement de sa cachette et regarda sur le sofa. Il le vit. Son corps allongé sur le sofa. Dormant. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire. Et alla lui déposer un léger baiser pour ne pas le réveiller.

**Laisse moi … Chui pas en forme, là..** maugréa Harry

**Bien sur, chéri**

**Sev ?**

**Oui ?**

Severus se retourna et rencontra deux prunelles oxydantes endormies.

**Je t'aime, Sev.**

**Moi aussi .**

**Nuit' !**

Harry tomba dans les limbes du sommeil. Severus sourit à cette image. C'était tout de même bizarre de se voir comme ça. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une tristesse mêlée d'un espoir.

Se pourrait-il qu'ils retrouvent leurs corps ?

Severus alla se recoucher heureux de savoir Harry dans la pièce d'à côté.

Chapitre fini court je sais, mais aucun temps pour moi ce week end ! Je ferais plus long le prochain chapitre ! Voici les RAR :

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup. Désolé encore pour la longueur du chapitre.

Lapieuvredudesert : J'espère que j'éclaircis ta lanterne sur Lucius ! Pour le pas bô c'est pour plus tard. Je l'adore mon perso. Je dis Je car je c pas ki je mets encore ! lol

Crackos : Moins de suspense avec Lulu mais toujours autant de suspense autour de cette relation ( ???) enfin réponse dans les chaps suivants ! ;-)

Chanelle : Tu aimes dire ou écire ' Roh ' ! Lol Eh oui j'aime bien ce grd lulu ! C'est pour ça. Je suis un peu de nature sadique pour les fin de chapitres lol

Snape Black Rose : Elles sont marrantes tes expressions !!! Vous les sortez d'où ?????? lol J'espère que t'es contente d'avoir la suite ! lol

Vif d'Or : Voilà déjà quelques réponses… Les suivantes vont venir au fur et à mesure …

Nardy : Pas de review mais je te réponds tout de même ! Pour lulu je vais faire avec ton idée et je rajouterais la mienne ! lol ! sa va etre le bazar ! lol Merci pour la correction !

Aokinoka : Coucou ! Vila la suite ! Et n'oublie pas de me laisser une ptite note ! Tu me l'avais dit… Mici !!!! Bisous ma choupi ! ( voilà ton surnom ! lol)

Sev Snape ( LA SUITE ARRIVERA SUREMENT DANS LA SUITE ! )


	20. Prendre des décisions

Revoilà la suite tant attendue à ce que je lis ! Lol Je vais essayer d'en faire un plus long …

Chapitre 19 : Prendre des décisions

Severus se réveilla. Il était allongé sur le canapé et la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de l'aider et il avait revu avant de s'endormir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il se décida à se lever et fit le tour de l'appartement pour y rechercher quelques affaires de travail éparpillées un peu partout.

° Quel bordel ! Je devrais faire plus attention ! Sév va encore me gronder ! °

Il se dirigea vers la cheminé où un tas de parchemin s'empilait. Il trouva mieux que ses feuilles des cours. Une lettre. A son attention.

° L'enflure ! Je le tuerais ! Quel con ! Je te promets mon chéri qu'il va payer ! Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ton corps ! °

Le maître des potions bouillonnait. Les cours seront encore plus durs que les autres jours, on dirait !

Il alla chercher ses affaires pour la journée dans sa chambre en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller les deux étudiants. Il s'aperçu que Ginny n'était pas dans les couvertures Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit une de ses capes par terre près du lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et la recouvrit avec les draps du lit.

Elle était vraiment mignonne. Ses cheveux roux qui lui descendait le long des ses épaules. Elle avait un bras sur le jeune gryffondor, le protégeant. Severus sourit. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers Harry et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il prit ses habits, s'habilla et partit, laissant un petit mot à l'attention des gryffondors.

Dans la Grande Salle, Minerva s'assit aux côtés du directeur de Serpentard.

**Bonjour Severus. **

**Minerva.**

**Je vois que vous jouez toujours aussi** ! rigola-t-elle. **Vous me manquez ! **

**Je ne peux vous dire ma date de retour. Il n'y a pas de date de péremption ! **

**Etes-vous au courant ? **

**De quoi devrais-je être au courant ? **

**Donc, vous ne savez pas. **

**Non. Et je ne le saurais que quand vous me l'aurez dit ! **ironisa le brun

**Charlie est mort. **

**Charlie ? **

**Weasley. Cette nuit par un mangemort. **

**On sait qui c'est ?**

**Molly a des doutes. Ce soir, 20h.**

Severus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et reprit son petit déjeuner en silence. Il repensa à sa nuit. Oui, il avait bien embrassé Malfoy. Oui il avait tué Charlie. Enfin si on peut dire tuer.

Il regarda la table des Lions et vit Ron en pleurs, Hermione le réconfortait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il aurait voulu serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras, lui crier que cela n'était pas vrai, qu'il était le présumé assassin. Mais il ne pouvait que le regarder.

Hermione sentit un regard posé sur elle, et le chercha. Elle rencontra celui de son professeur de Potions et lui souri ; tristement. ° Pauvre Harry ! Je suis sur que tu voudrais être là… °

Notre gentil espion, se régalait de la scène. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout faisait du charme à son professeur alors que Weasel était en larmes ! Il se tourna vers Draco et lui susurra à l'oreille.

**Pas de bol, mon pote ! Regarde ta Sang de Bourbe ! Elle fait du charme à Snape ! **

Le blond tourna la tête vers Hermione, puis Snape. Etrange. Ce n'était un regard amoureux, ni séducteur mais triste, compatissant ???? Draco Malfoy se promit de faire son enquête dès le début des cours. Il ne pouvait se faire piquer celle qu'il aimait.

**Je ne pense pas !**

**Tu ne l'auras pas dans ton lit en premier ! Ce bon vieux Snape l'a eu avant toi ! T'as raté ton coup Draco !**

**La ferme !**

**Hé ! mais pourquoi t'emportes –tu comme ça ? **

**Tu m'énerves, c'est tout ! **

**Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de ce lapin !!!! ???? Par Merlin, Draco as-tu pensé ce que dirait notre maître ??? **

**Il le sait !**

Ginny et Harry se réveillèrent à peu près en même temps. Ginny se sentit gênée lorsqu'elle prit conscience d'où était son bras.

**Hey, Gin' ! Ce n'est pas grave ! T'as juste besoin d'affection et je suis sûr que tu en trouveras bientôt mais pas auprès de moi ! Désolé, belle rousse ! **

Harry se leva et partit prendre une douche.

° J'ai pas rêvé, là ? J'ai dormi avec mon prof de potion. Je me réveille avec un bras autour de lui et là il vient de me dire que je suis belle ! ? Mais c'est le monde à l'envers ma parole !! ………Merde je suis belle !!!!°

Harry regarda l'heure et se dépêcha de se rendre en cours. Il commençait par Métamorphose et MacGo n'allait sûrement pas apprécier un retard !

TOC TOC

**Entrez ! **

**Excusez mon retard professeur. **

**Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire, M..Potter ? **

**Je ne sais pas, mais cela permettrait de continuer votre cours. **

**Bien, asseyez vous là**. Elle désigna un siège près de Malfoy.

MacGo reprit son cours et Harry se tourna vers le blond. Il avait l'air abattu comme si on lui avait annoncé sa mort.

**Hey Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** chuchota le brun

**Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? **

**Je sais des choses qui peuvent t'intéresser… **

**Comme ? **

**Oh je ne sais pas… Mais si je me souviens bien tu l'as traité de lapin !** Harry regarda Malfoy en relevant le sourcil.

**Je ne veux rien savoir.** Coupa court le blond.

**Oh, tu ne veux pas savoir avec qui elle veut sortir ?**

**Elle a changé de mec ? C'est une chaudasse ton amie**

**Non, elle n'a jamais eu de mec. Mais elle en veut un !**

DRING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La fin du cours venait de sonner, Harry quitta la blond, perplexe, et partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Hermione qui l'avait vu parler avec le blond le regarda bizarrement. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il en parlerait plus tard.

**Hey, Ron ! **

…

**Ça ne va pas ? **

**Tu n'es pas au courant, Harry ?** demanda la brune

**Non. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Charlie, il …**

**Oui, quoi Charlie**

**Ben… il est mort.**

Ron partit en courant vers la tour des Lions, lorsque leur professeur sortit de la salle de classe.

**Toujours aussi brutal à ce que je vois ! **

**Merci, professeur ! **

**Avec plaisir, Potter !**

La vieille femme partit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione qui était encore là se tourna vers Harry et le supplia de lui dire ce que Malefoy avait dit.

**Allez !! Allez ! Dis-le moi**

**Si tu me laissais le temps de parler ! **

…

**Je lui fais comprendre que tu cherchais un mec, et apparemment il a compris le message. **

20h

Severus se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et sur le chemin il rencontra MacGonnagal et Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ces derniers le regardèrent d'une étrange manière.

° Ils savent que c'est moi ! Au Merlin ! Aide moi ! ° pria Severus

**Toutes mes condoléances, Molly, Arthur. **

**Merci Minerva, merci.** Arthur la remercia mais Molly ne pu que refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Dans le bureau d'Albus, l'Ordre du Phoenix était rassemblé. L'un d'entre eux était mort.

**Bien comme vous le savez tous, un des Weasley nous a quitté. Charlie était un bon homme. Il servait tout le monde de sa bonne humeur. Malheureusement il n'est plus. Mais Molly croit savoir qui l'a tué. Molly ?**

**Oui Albus. Je sais qui l'a tué ! Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu sous son masque. Une vois doucereuse, un démarche féline. Un 'désolé' dans la voix. Il était seul, à croire que Vous savez qui envoie ses Mangemorts seuls maintenant. **

**Molly, allez nous dire qui est-ce à la fin ?** s'impatienta Minerva.

**J'y viens, Minerva. J'avais cru en lui. Je lui avait donné sa confiance, et pensait qu'il avait fait autant. Et pourtant, il m'a trahi. Il nous a tous trahi ! Severus, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? **

**Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir. Et je peux vous di ….**

**Non Severus. Tu as reconnu tes faits !** maugréa Fol-Œil

**Mais je …**

**Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma famille ! Tu entends ! Sale mangemort ! J'avais cru que tu changerais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû** !

L'Ordre du Phoenix prit la relève et tous se levèrent contre Severus. Ce dernier se leva. Il avait pris sa décision. Il regarda Minerva dans les yeux et déclara :

**Bien puis que l'Ordre ne veut plus de moi, autant partir. Je partirais à la fin de la semaine, le temps de ranger mes affaires et de trouver un remplaçant. Je..**

**Vous n'avez pas le droit, Severus !** s'indigna Minerva.** Albus faites quelque chose ! **

Le vieux sage ne pipa mot et son regard était toujours porté vers la cheminée.

**Non, Minerva. Je dois partir. Ma décision est prise. Mais si le jour de l'affrontement final vous avez besoin de force, comptez sur moi !**

Sur ce, Severus partit vers ses cachots, ses yeux étaient en pleurs mais il ne fit rien. Il entra dans ses appartements et alla directement vers la chambre. Harry le voyant arriver comme cela, le suivit. Il savait qu'il ne parlerait pas mais le prendre dans ses bras le calmait.

Severus se laissa partir dans les bras de son amant et rejoignis Morphée au pays des songes.

Voilà le chapitre est fini comme promis il sort ! Voici les RAR

Onarluca : Voilà la suite comme promis et j'ai essayer de faire plus long… enfin voilà koi ! bisous

Lapieuvredudesert : Oui je repondrais a toutes vos questions durant les chapitres. Maintenant que j'ai annoncé mon plan … je le mets a exécution ! lol Préssée d'être en 2005, alors…

Crackos : Je t'embête avec toute les histoires qui se passe a Poudlard, non ? lol Enfin maintenant ça va aller vite ! Je peus te l'assurer ! ;-)

Chanelle : « Roh » !! lol oui et lulu n'est pas figurant ici, il un role super important… patience patience …

Snape Black Rose : Dits donc vos expressions elle ressemble bcp au sex, non ??? lol en tout cas merci ! ça me permet de comprendre quelque fic ! lol Es-tu contente de la suite ?

Vif d'Or : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut , le reste va venir tres vite. Maintenant que Sev part … il va y avoir du grabuge !

Nardy : Merci pour la correction. Je sais que je suis sadic ! lol va voir mon pseudo ! Mais ne te plaint pas tu as les chapitres avant tt le monde ! lol

Aokinoka : Tu arrêtes de te plaindre !! Oui ! Pas possible cette fille là ! lol Enfin j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu que je coupe, là ??? je suis sur que oui ! Enfin la voilà. Et je la poste au alentour de 21h45 heure française !!! lol Bisous ma CHOUPI !!!!

Bisous a tous et a toutes ! ET a tres bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! lol

Sev Snape


	21. Grandmère

Pas trop d'humeur à écrire mais je pense a vous tout de même. Voilà la suite . Comment va réagir Harry face au départ de Sév ? Lisez

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 : Grand-mère

Severus se laissa partir dans les bras de son amant et rejoignis Morphée au pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva pour une fois après Harry. Il devait être au alentour de 7h00 et Severus avait mal. Mal au cœur. Il s'était sentit trahi. Il se sentait seul. Personne ne savait qu'il n'était pas Severus, tous sauf Minerva.

**Chéri,** l'appela Harry**. Tu es sûr que ça va ? **

**Un peu fatigué, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**D'accord. J'ai dit aux elfes de nous apporter le petit déjeuner. Ça te va ?**

**T'es un amour, toi !**

**Je sais ! **

Severus prit son amant dans les bras et l'embrassa. Ce qu'il était bon de l'embrasser. Depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas fait ? La dernière fois c'était avant que qu'il ne parte tuer …Charlie.

Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre de l'air et Harry en profita pour aller chercher les deux plateaux garnis. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et s'habillèrent pour aller en cours.

Harry commençait par 2h de potion et il était loin de se plaindre. Il pouvait regarder son amant pendant deux heures ! Mais aujourd'hui il devait parler avec Malefoy. Pour Hermione. Il lui devait bien ça !

Snape ouvrit la porte des cachots et intima a ses élèves de s'installer.

**Bien aujourd'hui vous préparez la potion des Bois. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi elle sert ? **

**Granger ?** reprit Snape

**Elle sert à voir la réalité que personne ne voit. **

**Comme ?**

**Les sentiments.** Répondit une vois grave

**10 points pour Serpentard, M. Malefoy. Vous allez me faire cette potion en respectant les doses inscrites sur le tableau. Pour la manipulation ouvrez vos livres pages 102. **

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et furent surpris par la dureté de la potion. Sauf un ne se découragea pas. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde surtout de Harry, Neville souffla un grand coup et partit prendre ses ingrédients et versa le premier dans le chaudron.

Après le coup de Neville, tous firent pareil. Harry s'approcha de Malefoy et lui souffla :

**- Alors tu voudrais savoir ce que ressent Mione pour toi ? **

…

**Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu sais je crois que c'est pareil pour elle car depuis tout à l'heure elle te lance de ces regards ! **

Malefoy se tourna vers Granger qui détourna les yeux, rougissante. Draco se retourna vers Potter.

**Tu en es sûr ?? **

**Bien sûr pourquoi ?**

**Tu penses que ça marcherait ? **

**Tu me prends pour qui ?** demanda le brun

**Tu as bien changé, Harry Potter.**

Severus avait suivi l'échange et avait soigneusement choisi ses deux victimes ! Malefoy et Hermione ferait l'affaire. Il fit un regard noir a Harry et ce dernier lui souri en signe de compréhension.

° Si je dois partir vendredi autant réunir ces deux là au plus vite. Si Malfoy se rebelle alors j'aurai plus de chance avec Lucius.°

**Bien les deux heures sont passées. Malfoy venez ici. **

Celui-ci avança l'air hautain. Severus se rapprocha de Neville, lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Neville bafouilla quelques mots et se colora d'un rouge pivoine.

**Bien nous allons essayer la potion de Longdubat. **

**Professeur, je…**

**Granger, venez ici.**

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Severus leur tendit un verre chacun de la potion de Neville. La brune et le blond la burent affichant un air dégoûté.

2 min passa et rien ne vint.

**Professeur je crois que Longdubat a dû se tromper dans sa potion,** intervint Zabini

**Je ne pense pas, M Zabini**

En effet les deux jeunes se dévoraient du regard. Chacun essayant tant bien que mal de se retenir.

**Bien vous pouvez sortir. Potter venez là. **

Quand le reste de la classe fut dehors, Sév alla fermer la porte. Il revint près du Gryffondor.

**Ecoutes, je voudrais que tu dormes jusqu'à Mercredi dans le dortoir.**

**Mais...Mais pourquoi ? **

**Je … J'ai des affaires à finir. Et je voudrais te faire une surprise jeudi soir. **

**Pour vrai** ? demanda soupçonneux le jeune homme.

**Pour vrai. **

Sév le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

**Tu vas me manquer, monsieur le professeur**. Dit Sév

**Qu'est-ce que vous croyez 'Potter' (chuchotement froid), on ne peux plus se passer de moi une fois qu'on ma goûté !** rigola Harry

**Je sais. J'ai vu ça avec Lucius. **

**Mon Dieu Harry ne me dit pas qu'il t'a... ??**

**Non Sév, il ne m'a rien fait. Mais j'ai du jouer un jeu...**

**Quel jeu ?** demanda froidement Harry

Sév lâcha son ancien corps et alla vers la fenêtre.

**Je l'ai embrassé Harry. Pour lui faire croire qu'il y aurait peut être quelque chose. **

**Tu n'as fait que ça** ? Harry était blanc

**Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? **

**..no... Non !**

**Tu en es sûr, Severus ? J'ai cru entendre de sa bouche que tu avais fais un pari avec lui. Tu devais me mettre dans son lit, et lui, il avait droit à une gâterie de ta part** ! dit Snape d'une voix froide et triste. **Tu me déçois.**

**Je ne savais pas que cela se passerait comme ça. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi ! **

**Parce que tu avais élaboré un plan, en plus ! Tu me dégoûtes Severus.**

**Harry**

**Sors**

**Harry… je **

**Potter sortez! 30 points en moins pour non application à un ordre.**

Harry sortit sans un regard en arrière, s'il avait fait, il aurait vu que le professeur de potions pleurait.

° Pardonnes-moi, Sév. Pardonnes-moi °

_Maître, _

_J'ai été découvert. Dumbledore a compris que mon double rôle d'espion vous avantageait à lui. Je viendrais faire mon rapport quelques heures après l'arrivée de cette missive. _

_Votre dévoué, S.S_

Severus n'avait plus de cours ce matin-là et envoya une autre lettre au directeur qu'il partirait finalement aujourd'hui, et qu'il devrait trouver un autre professeur et de ne pas dire aux élèves les raisons de son départ.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses appartements. Il fit ses malles le plus vite possible. Les elfes avaient déjà mis ses malles finies dans une calèche. Severus allait partir quand il se souvint qu'il avait dit à son amour qu'il aurait une surprise pour lui. Il le fit et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Arrivée dans le hall, il y trouva Minerva et Albus.

**Severus, je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans tout cela mais c'est _lui_ qui a dit de ne pas vous contredire, à croire qu'il savait ce que vous alliez dire ! **

**Professeur. Respectez ma dernière faveur. Ne dîtes rien aux étudiants. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. On se retrouva bientôt de toutes manière.**

**Vous pouvez toujours me joindre. **

**Oui. Je dois y aller. Au revoir Severus. **

**Au revoir Albus.**

Albus laissa Minerva et Severus seuls. Cette dernière insista pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la calèche. Sur le chemin :

**Harry faites bien attention à vous. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut vous arriver. **

**Je ne suis plus Harry, Minerva. Prenez soin de lui comme vous l'avez fait pour moi avant.**

**Je le ferais, Harry. **

**Ne le dites pas avant vendredi matin. **

**Bien. **

**Minerva ?**

**Oui ? **

**Je … Je vous aime. Vous êtes comme une grand mère pour moi. **

**Oh … Harry !** la vieille femme était au bord des larmes.

**Je voulais que vous le sachiez.**

**Moi aussi, Harry. Je t'aime. Prends soin de toi !**

Severus monta dans la calèche. Et avant que celle-ci ne parte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Minerva l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit

**Une dernière chose approuvez-les ! Serpentard et Gryffondor seront peut être réunis ! qui sait !**

La calèche partit laissant le professeur de Métamorphoses, en larmes. Les élèves qui avaient cours avec Hagrid regardaient leur professeur. Personne n'avait reconnu le maître des potions et tout le monde se demandait bien pourquoi leur professeur pleurait.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est terminé !! Ça vous a plus ? Alors une petite review !!!

Voici les RAR :

**Onarluca :** Eh oui … Ils sont un peu bêtes dans l'Ordre ! Lol Tu comprend mieux la réaction de Dumbledore

**Snape Black Rose :** Quelles histoires vous avez chez vous!! On n'en a pas des comme ça ! Lol J'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant !

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Voilà la suite !!! Contente !! Lol Eh oui j'ai encore besoin de mes perso !!!

**Aokinoka :** Coucou ma choupi !!!! C'est moi qui commande ! NA ! Non mais c'est fini !! Je vais porter plainte !!! Moi !!! Lol J'espère que celui la est à ta hauteur ! Lol Moi je mi fais super bien a ce surnom !! Lol Bisou ma CHOUPI !!!

**Crackos :** Ne t'inquiète pas je vais garder le même rythme c'est a dire tout les week end ! Lol Eh oui …Sev doit obligatoirement partir pour mettre son plan à exécution ! Lol dsl !!! Mais c'est la vie

**Jennie944 **: TU verras bien ! Lol Harry et Sev pourront voir si leur amour est vraiment fort !!

**Lapieuvredudesert :** Ne pleure plus !!! Voilà la suite !

**Nardy **: Merci pour tes corrections ! J'espère que tu as bien aimé ! Pas pu écrire l'autre chapitre !

Bisous a tous et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite ou grande review !!

Sev Snape


	22. LesMalfoys

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous !!

Eh oui, en cette période de fêtes, je pense à vous… Vous avez de la chance !

Je suis au regret de vous dire que cette fiction touche bientôt à sa fin. Eh oui toute bonne chose a une fin… Mais pour ceux qui ont suivi les deux fics avec Harry et Draco le troisième volet ' Yolo' sortira bientôt. Sûrement en 2005.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé car nous avons dépassé les 200 reviews ! Et franchement je ne pensais pas les atteindre un jour ! Lol

£….£ - parole de Sév (Harry)

$….$ - parole de Charlie.

Chapitre 21 : Les Malfoys

'La calèche partit laissant le professeur de Métamorphoses, en larmes. Les élèves qui avaient cours avec Hagrid regardaient leur professeur. Personne n'avait reconnu le maître des potions et tout le monde se demandait bien pourquoi leur professeur pleurait.'

Minerva regarda la voiture s'éloigner, et quand elle disparut vers Pré au Lard, elle rebroussa chemin et partit rejoindre sa future classe. Durant son trajet, elle se souvint. Le visage émerveillé de Harry lors de ses 11 ans. Harry gagnant la coupe de Quidditch. Les joutes acerbes entre lui et Malfoy. Les regards de haine entre Severus et Harry et maintenant d'amour.

Minerva refoula ses larmes, lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle de métamorphose. Elle sécha ses larmes, prit un visage neutre et entra dans la salle de classe. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore là, et Minerva put se reprendre.

**Veuillez vous asseoir !** ordonna-t-elle. **Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à voir la transformation humaine. Qui peut me dire à quoi cela sert-il ?**

Hermione leva la main, et Minerva l'interrogea.

**Miss Granger ?**

**La transformation humaine permet de transformer le sorcier ou la sorcière en un animal révélateur. Il peut ainsi se balader sous forme animale sans se faire repérer. Bien sur il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop grand, et ni trop rare car il pourrait être pris ou même pire tué.**

**Merci, Miss Granger. 10 points pour Gryffondor. **

Minerva continuait son cours, et Hermione se tourna vers son voisin, Harry.

**Harry **! chuchota-t-elle.

**Oui. **

**Je voulais savoir, tu es certain que Malfoy veut … enfin tu vois ?**

**Oui, je vois et je le pense sérieusement ! Vois-le, il n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis le début du cours. **

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Harry avait raison, Draco la regardait et il n'avait pas détourné les yeux d'elle lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le jeune fille lui souri et le blond lui répondit timidement. Les joues de la Gryffondor se teintèrent en rouge et se tourna vers le brun.

**Tu as raison, Harry ! Merci. Mais…**

**Mais quoi ?**

**Eh bin, je pensais tu crois que Malfoy Senior va renier son fils s'il apprend que l'on sort ensemble ? **

… **° Merde ! J'ai oublié de donner la lettre à Harry ! Je la lui donnerais ce soir !! ° Je ne sais pas, Mione. **

**Dis, tu ne trouves pas que Draco est plus mignon que son père ? **

**Non ! L'inverse. **

**Je suis sur que Draco est timide et qu'il ne fera rien. Pas comme son père.**

**Tu sais Lucius fait croire qu'il est dominant partout mais il préfère être dominé ! C'est une apparence qu'il donne ! **

**Comment sais-tu tout cela, toi ? **

**Je.. Je le sais c'est tout. **Répondit hâtivement Harry

**Tu me caches quelque chose ! **

**Non ! C'est pas vrai.**

**Si et je le saurais.**

Ils repartirent pour écouter le cours. Minerva n'y mettait pas tout son cœur, Harry avait peur. Il s'était disputé à cause de Lucius. Et Hermione réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses deux amis, Lucius. ° Pour Harry, je découvrirai pourquoi tu sais tout ça !°

* * *

Severus sorti de la calèche et rétrécit ses malles. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le château comme si cela était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

**Adieu mon amour… Peut être te reverrais-je ou peut être non. Je te donne mon amour pour que tu ai la force de le tuer**.

Sur ses dernières paroles, l'ancien professeur de potions transplana pour réapparaître devant le Manoir Jedusor. Le bâtiment était vraiment austère, tout était noir, les vitres protégées par les barreaux. On aurait dit une prison !

Severus marcha vers la porte et un mangemort lui ouvrit. Il avait déjà mis sa cagoule pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il alla dans la salle du trône et s'agenouilla devant ' son maître'.

**Je t'attendais Severus. Raconte.**

**Molly Weasley a dû me reconnaître lorsque j'ai tué son fils. Elle est partie me dénoncer au près du vieux fou ! **

**Bien, Bien… Tu fais du bon travail Severus. Notre espion n'a pas été mis au courant de ton renvoi ! **

**Oui, maître. Dumbledore fera sûrement l'annonce ce midi ou ce soir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il le sera !**

**Bien. Va te reposer. J'ai mis une chambre à ta disposition. **

**Merci Mylord.**

Severus refit une révérence et sorti de la salle. Pettigrow le conduisit dans un dédale de couloir et lui montra un couloir.

**4° Porte à droite. **

**Pourquoi tu ne me la montre pas, sale Gryffondor ? **lança Severus avec autant de haine dans la voix.

**Le maître m'interdit de m'approcher des appartements de ses fidèles. **

**Et il a bien raison ! Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'ai pas encore tué. Moi je l'aurai déjà fait ! **

**Je suis avec toi cher Severus**. Approuva une vois froide.

Pettigrow se retira en saluant les deux fidèles.

**Tu sais, depuis que tu as tué ce Weasley tu es remonté en flèche dans l'estime de notre maître. Il avait peur que tu retournes ta veste pour ce vieux fou ! **

**Tu as eu peur ? **

**Moi ?** demanda surpris Lucius.

**Oui, toi.** Chuchota Severus.

**Non. J'ai confiance en toi, beau brun**. Lucius avait glissé sa main dans celle de son 'beau brun '.

**Comment peux-tu m'aimer, Lucius ? **

**Je ne sais pas. Ce mystère qui t'entoure à chaque réunion, ce regard noir cachant le vrai toi. Tu es le seul à me faire cet effet là.**

**Et Narcissa ?**

**Quoi Narcissa ! ? Elle n'est qu'une femme ! Il a suffit de la baiser pour avoir un héritier ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime sincèrement. J'empêcherai quiconque te faire du mal, mon ange noir. **

Lucius qui avait toujours la main de Severus dans la sienne la serra. Il se rapprocha de Severus qui était pétrifié. Lucius se rapprochait de plus en plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun.

° Bizarre, elles n'ont pas la même texture que celle de Sev. Les siennes sont chaudes et celles-là sont froides. Aucune chaleur. Aucun amour. SEV !! °

Severus mit fin au baiser. Il regarda Lucius et lui sourit.

Je **suis fatigué, Lucius. **

**Oui. Je comprends.** Severus s'éloigna dans le couloir lorsque Lucius le retint.

**On se voit ce soir ?**

**Je ne sais pas.**

Severus partit et rentra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Etonnamment celle-ci contrastait avec l'ensemble du Manoir. Elle était décorée de couleurs chaudes.

Le lit à baldaquin contre un mur avait une couleur bleu nuit. Et la tapisserie s'accordait parfaitement avec lui. Il entendit un crépitement et se tourna vers la cheminé. Il y avait là, la tête de son maître.

**Maître. **

**Severus. J'ai changé d'avis par rapport à ta chambre. Je la préfère comme cela tu avais raison. Tu es le seul à avoir une chambre dans ce style. Je pense qu'elle te correspond. **

**Cela est parfait maître. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû. **

**Tu vois Severus. J'ai douté de toi mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire l'autre nuit. Tu es toujours le premier de mes fidèles. Ne me déçoit pas Severus.**

**Oui, maître.**

**Au fait, j'aurai besoin d'un puissant poison. Le plus fort que tu puisses me faire.**

Le Lord n'attendit pas la réponse qui lui semblait évidente et disparut dans un méandre de fumée verte.

Severus se tourna vers la fenêtre. Et se mit à penser à Charlie.

_£ Charlie ? £_

_$ Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? $_

_£ Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne pensais pas que Sev était autant dans le danger ! £_

_$ On a confiance en toi, Harry. Minerva est venu me voir. Elle m'a raconté depuis le début. Tu sais il valait mieux vu que je savais qui tu étais. Mais ne désespère pas ! Tu es fort Harry ! Tu es un Gryffondor. Puise ton courage dans l'amour de Severus. $_

_£ Merci Charlie. Que ferais-je sans toi ? £_

_$ Rien je pense ! _(il rigole ). _Tu veux lui dire quelque chose ? $_

_£ Dis à Minerva qu'elle lui dise qu'il me pardonne, et je l'aime malgré les actes que je ferais. Et que personne ne touche à nos appartements £ _

_$ Je n'y manquerais pas, Harry. Je suis et on est avec toi ! $_

_£ Merci £_

Severus coupa ses pensées et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

* * *

Poudlard. 20h

Les élèves étaient à leur table. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry parlait joyeusement lorsque ce dernier vit MacGo traverser la Grande Salle. Il se passait quelque chose.

Harry regarda Ginny et lui tapa dans la jambe.

**Aïe ! Fais gaffe, Harry !**

**Scuz moi, Gin' mais j'ai cru que … Non laisse.**

Gin' comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et fit comme Harry. Elle jeta des regards vers la table des professeurs et nota l'absence de leur ami.

° Il n'est pas encore là ! Il m'énerve à sauter des repas comme ça ! Allez Dumbi va encore nous faire un de ses discours à la noix ! °

En effet, le directeur se leva de son siège et le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle. Les élèves se tournèrent vers le vieil homme.

**Chers élèves, nous avons appris il y a quelque instant le départ d'un de vos professeurs.**

Harry jeta un regard affolé à ses amis. ° Ce pourrait-il que... ??°

**J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Springfield. Elle sera votre nouveau professeur de Potions. Elle a été recommandée par le professeur Rogue. **

Personne n'applaudit l'arrivée de la jeune femme, encore sous le choc. Le professeur aux cheveux gras venait de partir! Comme ça sans prévenir personne !

Plusieurs commencèrent à se lever. Draco Malfoy partit de la salle, tout comme Harry Potter suivit de plusieurs Serdaigles et Poufsouffle. Leur appétit coupé par l'annonce.

Harry et Draco se rencontrèrent dans le Hall et sans un mot s'installèrent sur un des bancs.

**Pourquoi ? **

**Pardon, Malfoy ?**

**Pourquoi, il est parti sans rien dire ! ?**

**Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. Peut être un contre temps !**

**Non. Le maître la rappelé, j'en suis sur. Et il s'est laissé entraîner ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se serait rabaissé à suivre cette tête de serpent. **

**Tu ne sais rien, Malfoy. **

**Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne sais rien de lui ! **

…

Tu vois personne ne peux le connaître aussi bien que moi ! enfin si quelqu'un pourrait …

Qui ?

Celui dont il est amoureux.

Harry sourit. Il reconnaissait son filleul.

**Je le savais** ! cria Malfoy

**Quoi ?** demanda Harry, perdu

**C'est toi ! C'est toi qui lui a pris son cœur et son âme. Vous couchez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Non. **

…

**On ne couche pas ensemble, Malfoy, on fait l'amour ! **

**Oh ! **

**Oui. **

Pendant un long moment aucune parole ne s'est échangée.

**Je te propose une trêve, Malfoy. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Car je l'aime.**

Harry tendait sa main vers le blond.

**D'accord, Harry. **

**Cool, Draco! **

* * *

Voilà fin de chapitre! Celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que les autres. On approche de la fin, ne l'oubliez pas !

Voici les RAR : (Wahou !! 204 reviews !!!!)

**Onarluca :** On ne sait pas encore vraiment la réaction de Harry… Va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre qui sortira dans la semaine !! lol Et pour Sev(harry) je préfère ne rien dire ! lol autrement il n'y a pas de suspense ! ;-)

**Lapieuvredudesert :** La prochaine fois prend des mouchoirs ! lol En tout cas j'espère que ce chap t'as plu !

**Crackos :** Merci a toi aussi ! Mais je posterai tout de même pendant les vacances ! lol Je n'est jamais dit que cela finirait mal ! lol

**Snape Black Rose :** lol flêmarde! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite pour cette fiction. Je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus ! dsl …

**Phoenix :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic !!! Je suis trop contente ! lol oui c'est vrai, je l'adore ma NARDY !!! C'est ma seconde maman ! lol Il était si émouvant ce chapitre ?? On dirait que beaucoup de gens ont eu la larme à l'œil ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu ! En tout cas le prochain chapitre sort dans la semaine !

**Chanelle **: Je pense que c'est un mot trop courant ce 'Roh !!' chez toi ! lol Je l'adore ! Eh oui notre Sevi va chez tonton voldi. Pour Harry.. eh bin voilà ! lol

**Jennie944:** Eh oui il est parti mais va peut être revenir qui sait! Lol

**Vif d'Or :** Je n'ai plus trop mal à mon poignet ! Tu verras bien où je veux en venir ! lol … Les Malfoy il sont un peu blond mais ils ont une parcelle d'intelligence ! Surtout un ! Je précise que je n'est rien contre les blonds(es) lol

**Wendy Malfoy :** Eh oui la fin approche… Malheureusement !… Il faut bien une fin a tout ! Ce n'est pas grave pour tes absences !! lol

**Nardy **: Toute question aura sa réponses ! lol

**Sahada :** Merci pour la review ! Merci pour tes compliments.. jespère que cela te plait toujours autant !

SONDAGE : Voulez vous des chapitres plus courts ou plus longs pour la fin ??

Bisous Sev Snape


	23. Problèmes

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre extrêmement court. Pourquoi ? car mes frères et sœurs arrivent pour manger !! 19h07 du 24/10/2004

Chapitre 22 : Problèmes

Harry et Malfoy parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry faisait de son mieux pour être le vrai Harry. Pourrait-il réconcilier Harry et Draco ensemble ? Ca serait bien mais bon…

----------------------------------------Jeudi matin…

Harry était vraiment pressé d'être le soir car il verrait ( peut être ?) son amant ? Les cours passa terriblement lentement au grand dame du brun.

**Harry, mais qu'as-tu enfin ?? Depuis ce matin tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger ! Que se passe-t-il ?**

**Tu te souviens le dernier cours qu'on a eu avec lui ? **

**Oui,** répondit Hermione

**Sev m'a parler à la fin du cours, et il m'a demandé de dormir au dortoir jusqu'à hier. Je dois aller dans ses appartements ce soir, mais… **

**Mais tu as peur qu'il ne soit pas là, et que tu apprennes qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. C'est ça ? **

**Oui,** souffla Harry.

**Ecoutes, fréro. Si Snape et qu'il n'est pas là, je suis sur qu'il te laissera un mot et s'il est là… Tu lui sautes dessus !** Ron fit une moue dégoûtée ce qui fit rire les deux autres. **Au moins j'ai réussi à te faire rire !**

Harry se détendit un peu mais était toujours un peu stressé. Malfoy s'approcha du trio et vint voir Harry.

**Harry, je peux te parler ?**

**Oui, vas-y.**

**Non… pas ici. Viens allons dehors.**

Harry partit en direction des grandes portes pendant que Malfoy regardait Hermione. Ron lui les regardait se demandant s'il n'avait pas raté un truc. Et ce qu'il vit le fit tombé dans les pommes.

Malfoy venait de déposer ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Tous les deux avaient les yeux ouverts, et pourtant ils ne firent aucun mouvement. Malfoy se retira de la même manière qu'il s'était posé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et partit rejoindre Harry, rouge…

Hermione se retourna et regarda partir le blond. Elle rougissait à vue de nez. Ginny qui passait par là, vit son frère dans les pommes, son amie dans le monde de la rêverie, rouge.

**Toi tu viens de voir Malfoy, non ?**

**Oh Ginny… **

**Et il t'embrassé… non ?**

**C'était tellement bon et beau**…

**Oui, bon bah garde les détails pour toi !** gronda une voix. Apparemment Ron venait de se réveiller.

----------------------------- Dans le parc…

Draco et Harry s'installèrent sur un banc. Le blond se tourna d'un coup vers le brun et le regarda.

**Harry, on a un grand problème ! **

**Pourquoi ? **

**Je sais pour quelles raisons Severus est parti de l'école. Ou pourquoi il a démissionné sans que le vieux l'en empêche**

TATADAM !!! Alors d'apres vous comment va réagir Harry ?

Désolé Nardy je ne t'envoie pas le chapitre a corriger car je voulais vous faire cadeau mais il est trop !! Bisous

Les RAR seront pour la prochaine fois ! N'oubliez pas les reviews!! lol

Bisous et Bon Noel !

Sev Snape


	24. L'espion, un bon pion

Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre !

J'espère que le cadeau vous a plu ???

Excuse moi, Nardy… Mais je voulais faire un cadeau à mes lecteurs !!

Chapitre 23 : L'espion, un bon pion

Je sais pour quelles raisons Severus est parti de l'école. Ou pourquoi il a démissionné sans que le vieux l'en empêche.

Harry regarda Draco la bouche entrouverte.

**Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, vu que je sais que vous êtes amants mais …**

**Dis-moi, Draco. Dis-moi la vérité. **

**Severus, lors d'une mission du Lord devait tuer une personne. Et il l'a fait.**

**Qui était-ce ? **

**Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir, Harry. **

**Draco … **menaça Harry

**Un certain Charlie Weasley. **

**Merlin**, chuchota le brun. **Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?**

**Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'a fait de bon cœur. Le Lord doutait de plus en plus de Severus. Il lui a donné une mission pour voir la vraie nature de Severus. **

**Je sais que Sev n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il me l'a promis ! Il m'a promis qu'il me prouvait son amour en ne tuant personne ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait cela ! Tu t'es trompé Draco ! **

Harry fit quelque pas et s'effondra à terre. Son visage baigné de larmes, il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.

_° Tu m'avais promis, Harry. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser seul. °_

**Harry… **

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le ramena sur le banc. Il sécha les larmes du brun, et lui frotta le dos pour essayer de le réconforter.

**Harry, que se passe-t-il ? **

**Tu te souviens quand il t'a lancé le Doloris ?**

**Hum…**Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du blond.

**Je lui ai dit 'arrête', pour qu'il me prouve qu'il tenait à moi, qu'il m'aimait. Si aujourd'hui tu es là, vivant, c'est grâce à lui. A son amour pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait tué Charlie. **

Ils restèrent un long moment dehors oubliant le repas du midi. Ils avaient un peu oublié le pourquoi ils étaient là, lorsqu'ils virent Hermione arriver en courant.

**Harry! Draco!**

**Hermione ? **demanda le blond

**Je … C'est Ron … Il **

**C'est Charlie, c'est ça ? **murmura le brun

Oui, souffla Hermione.** Il est à l'infirmerie avec Ginny.**

**Gin' ?!! **Harry releva les yeux**. Comment elle va ? **

**Je ne sais pas, Harry.**

Harry se mit à courir vers le château, suivit de près par Hermione et Draco. Une fois entrés, le Survivant bouscula tout le monde sur le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il bouscula quelques professeurs qui ne réussirent pas à l'attraper mais qui le menacèrent.

**Gin'! **

**Oh, Harry… C'est affreux! Charlie est mort !**

Gin' venait de se réfugier dans les bras de son ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes la mort de son frère. Harry resserra son étreinte sur le corps de la rousse, et lui murmura des mots doux.

* * *

POV de Severus (C'est la tête de Harry qui pense donc Sev c'est le vrai Snape)

Pendant que mon amour faisait ses cours, je me rendis dans la salle de réception, où trônait le maître. Arrivée devant la porte, je vis Lucius qui m'attendait.

**Severus. Le maître nous attend.**

Son ton n'est pas froid mais indifférent. Lucius cacherait-il quelque chose ? Il ouvre les portes et je rentre à sa suite. Tom est là dans son siège, nous dominant.

Dire que Sev a dû se prosterner à ses pieds comme je vais le faire. Je m'approche à la suite de Malfoy et m'incline pour baiser le bas de sa robe.

Je **suis surpris que le vieux t'ai laissé partir de l'école. **

**Mon seigneur, je pense qu'il espère que tout cela est faux. Dommage pour lui, il se trompe grandement.**

**Je suis vraiment fier de toi Severus. J'ai fais apporter de nouveaux ingrédients pour ce que je t'ai demandé. **

**Bien, maître. Merci maître.**

Je me retire comprenant qu'il faut que je commence le poison. Sev ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé des poisons, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Pourquoi quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu n'es pas là ??

Comme tu me manques, Harry.

Je sens quelqu'un dans mon dos. Je fais comme de rien n'était et me dirige vers le labo, heureusement qu'il y a un elfe je me serais perdu dans ce labyrinthe ! Une fois à l'intérieur, je referme la porte, lance un sort de silence et attends quelques instants.

**Vous pouvez vous découvrir et parler il n'y a personne. **

L'inconnu se découvre et je vois enfin son visage. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'est bien lui qui nous suivait et qui racontait tout à l'autre serpent.

**Alors quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ?**

**Avant de vous en parler, je voulais m'excuser, professeur. J'ai compris votre rôle lorsque j'ai appris pour Weasley. Je suis sûr que cela à dû être dur pour vous… n'est-ce pas ? **

**Peut être. Si j'ai bien compris vous avez retourné votre veste ? **

**Oui, professeur. Dès que j'ai su, je suis allé voir Dumbledore, il m'a promis de me protéger. **

**Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. C'est un homme bon. **

Je m'installe au bureau pendant que mon 'ancien élève' s'approche de moi. Je lui indique la chaise d'un regard et il m'obéit.

**Professeur, je sais que vous et Potter êtes amant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien. Mais …**

Je l'entends hésiter, et finis sa phrase.

**Mais vous m'avez vu embrasser Malfoy. **

**Oui, **souffla-t-il

**Je fais cela dans mon intérêt, jeune homme. Mais Potter est toujours présent. Dîtes lui discrètement que tout va bien. **

**Oui, professeur. **

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'ai mal de penser à Sev. Je me mets à sa place et je me cache des choses par moi-même ! Je suis pitoyable.

**Il serait temps pour vous d'y aller. **

**Oui, professeur. Au fait, Potter lui a enfin serré la main ! **

Je tique à sa nouvelle, mais d'un côté je suis content. Peut être que Sev me montrera réellement à Draco.

**Zabini, rapportez-moi tout les livres de poisons et de magie noire que vous trouverez dans mon labo, discrètement bien sûr. Demandez-lui pour le reste. **

**Oui, professeur. **

**Une dernière chose. Il me semble que quelqu'un vous attend à Poudlard ! **

**Qui ? **

**Oh, elle traîne avec mon 'amant' !**

Je le vois rougir à ma remarque. Je le vois remettre la cape d'invisibilité, et je lui ouvre la porte, et je tombe sur un Lucius plus qu'étonné !

**Je commence à croire que tu as des dons de devin mon cher Sev. **

**Ne croit rien mon cher. **

**On se voit ce soir ? **

**Serais-tu en manque, beau blond ? **

**Oui, de toi ! **

Je sens qu'il pose ses lèvres sur moi, et je me demande pourquoi je lui ai parlé comme ça.

Il commence à me déshabiller, lorsque je pense à Sev. Je ne peux pas, mais je dois le faire, pour le bien de l'humanité.

Pardonne-moi, mon amour…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre… Alors content de savoir ???

**Voici les RAR !! **

**Procne Aesoris** : lol je sais que c'est court mais je vais mettre la suite assez rapidement ! ! Ne t'en fais pas ! En tout cas merci de ta review

**Onarluca :** Je suis sur que tu es impatiente d'avoir la suite. Et je pense que ça sera après le réveillon… Eh oui… J'ai un homme qui veut profiter !

**Lapieuvredudesert **: lol je t'avais pas reconnu !! lol De rien…C'est le cadeau de fin d'année !!

**Snape Black Rose** : Bonne année a toi aussi !!! C'est clair mais bon c'est la vie ! lol

**Jennie944 :** Vilà un peu plus long… Et tu peux encore dire le pauvre pour Harry(SEVERUS) !!

**Chanelle :** ROH ba chez pas ! Ptet que j'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire !! lol

**Crackos** : La encore Harry(sev) réagi plutôt bien… la suite ?? cadeau de fin d'année ! bonne année ! lol

**Nardy :**Pleure pas, ma Nardy… Mille excuse.. Mais c'était un cadeau !!!! !! Bisous et Bonne année à ma correctrice que j'adore ( j'ai que toi comme correctrice !! )

**Merawen**: J'espère que ce chapitre est aussi bien que les 2 dernieres! lolSi j'ai coupé là c'est que jesuis sadic!! lol Bonne année!

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS LE MONDE je sais je suis en avance, et alors ??? lol

Sev Snape

NOTE : Je commence à plancher pour le dernier volet de ma trilogie, nommée Yolo. Vous voulez un Happy end ou un Not Happy end ???? VOTER !!

N'oubliez pas les reviews !!


	25. Quand tout s'envole

**Chapitre 24 : Quand tout s'envole …**

'_Je sens qu'il pose ses lèvres sur moi, et je me demande pourquoi je lui ai parlé comme ça. _

Il commence à me déshabiller, lorsque je pense à Sev. Je ne peux pas, mais je dois le faire, pour le bien de l'humanité.

_Pardonne-moi, mon amour…'_

**Pov de Severus** ( comme dans le chapitre précédent)

Lucius m'enlève ma robe, et je glisse ma langue sur ses lèvres, qu'il ouvre immédiatement et vint toucher sa langue.

Sev embrasse bien mieux.

Il répond avidement à mon baiser, et je le sens durcir contre moi. Je me dégoûte. Obligé de jouer la pute pour continuer d'espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore. Je ne laisserai pas salir ton corps, Sev. Je te le jure. Je ne le laisserai pas te salir encore une fois.

J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois qu'il savoure ce que l'on fait, ses yeux fermés disent tout comme ses gémissements. Il remue des hanches et je sens que je dois le prendre maintenant, mais il faudra que pour cela je sois dur.

:: Penser à Severus… Severus parsemant ton corps de baisers bouillant. Te caressant partout à la fois. Severus qui embrasse ta virilité… ::

Rien que ça et je durcis. Oh Merlin, tu me manques mon amour.

J'aperçois une table de préparation sèche et vide. Je place mes mains sous les fesses de Lucius, et entreprend de lui sucer le cou. Ce con gémit et enroule ses jambes autour de moi.

**Mmmm… Sev…** murmura le blond. **J'ai tellement envie de toi. **

**Moi aussi. **

Je me dégoûte. Sev, sauras-tu me pardonner ? D'un geste de ma main, on se retrouve aussi nus que des vers, et je l'embrasse. Je vais lui faire payer, chéri. Il va payer de t'avoir violer. T'avoir volé ton innocence.

Je l'allonge à plat ventre sur la table et le prends sans préparation. Il crie de douleur, mais aussi de plaisir. Evidemment qu'il aime la violence, un mangemort aime cela !

Je rentre brutalement en lui, oubliant qui je baise. Pensant seulement à la masturbation. Je ne le touche pas, et pourtant je le sens aux portes de la jouissance ; je ressors complètement de lui sous un grognement de frustration de sa part et re rentre en lui avec toute la haine qui me traverse !

Je refais la même chose plusieurs fois, et je jouis sur ses fesses pendant qu'il salit aussi ma table de préparation. Je me retourne, dirige vers la petite montagne que forme nos vêtements et m'essuie sur sa robe sans qu'il ne me voie. Je me rhabille comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il fait de même et pourtant se tourne vers moi.

**J'ai adoré, Sev. Je ne savais que tu avais autant de ressources que ça ! **

**A croire que tu ne sais rien de moi ! **

**Je sais que tu me caches des secrets, mon amour. Mais je les saurais un jour, crois-moi ! **

**Serais-tu près à tout pour moi, Lucius ? Serais-tu près à me prouver ton amour ? **

**Je ne sais pas, Sev. **

**Tant que tu ne le seras pas, ne viens plus me voir. Je te les dirais si tu fais quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose qui prouve ton amour.**

Je lui tourne le dos, et commence à préparer un chaudron, j'y ajoute de l'eau pour la faire bouillir, je l'entends se rhabiller et ouvrir la porte en murmurant ' je sais qui tu es Severus, et je n'irai pas jusque là pour te prouver mon amour.'

Tant pis pour toi Malfoy. Tu mourras alors, je suis désolé Draco. Si je dois tuer ton père c'est par obligation.

Je regarde la bibliothèque mise à ma disposition dans mon labo, et entreprend de lire un peu en attendant le retour de Zabini.

**Pov de Zabini. **

Je remets ma cape d'invisibilité, et me dirige vers la porte que Snape ouvre. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise que de voir Lucius Malfoy se tenant sensuellement au pas de la porte du labo de Snape. Pendant que Snape et Malfoy s'embrassent, je sors et regarde en arrière.

Pauvre Snape ! Obliger de jouer le jeu pour nous sauver ! Pauvre Potter !

Je referme doucement la porte, et me dirige silencieusement vers les portes d'entrée. L'air frais ! Pas trop tôt ! Je me dépêche d'activer le portoloin du vieux fou.

Je me sens aspiré par l'objet alors que je me retrouve devant le portail de Poudlard. Il s'ouvre sur moi et je me précipite vers le château. Une fois près des marches, je refais bonne figure et rentre comme si de rien était.

J'entends quelques personnes murmurant que Weasley se serait évanoui et aurait été transporté à l'infirmerie. Potter et Dumby doivent y être. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Les portes de l'infirmerie sont closes, et un troupeau de Gryffondor bouche le passage.

**Vous pourriez laisser le passage libre ! Imaginez qu'il y ait une autre victime qui arrive ! **

Apparemment mes paroles sont écoutées et je peux passer pour atteindre les portes blanches. J'entre et referme sur moi alors que les crétins de lionceaux crient pour avoir des nouvelles de leur amis.

**Excusez pour le bruit** ! dis-je

**Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**Calme-toi Potter ! J'ai certaines infos qui te concernent alors ne fais pas l'idiot**. Il se calme… Je me tourne vers Ginny et les paroles de Snape me reviennent en mémoire. Elle se tient dans les bras de son 'amant' et me regarde avec un drôle de regard. **Je suis désolé pour votre frère, à toi … et à lui aussi bien sur** ! me repris-je en désignant Ron

**Merci**. Ce qu'elle peut être mignonne … Pourquoi je suis pas à la place de Potter ?

Je me tourne vers le directeur, et comprend de quoi je veux parler. Nous nous éloignons et il se tourne vers moi.

**Alors, m. Zabini quelles sont les nouvelles ? **

**Pas très bonne, professeur. Vous savez qui a intimé l'ordre à professeur Snape de faire le poison le plus coriace. Snape m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher tous les livres de magie noire qu'il possédait ici. **

**Tu les lui donneras le plus vite possible. **

**Merci, monsieur.**

**Fin de Pov**

Blaise repartit de l'infirmerie emmenant avec lui l'amant de son professeur sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Il l'emmena dans un endroit sûr, où aucune oreille subsistait.

**Ecoutes, Potter, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Snape va bien et tout va bien aussi. Il te demande juste de me donner les livres de magie noire qui se trouvent dans ses appartements privés.**

**Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas !? **

**Je ne pense pas que tu dois savoir. C'est déjà dur pour lui de vivre ça, alors … **

**D'accord. Répondit Harry. Suis-moi.**

Ce qu'Harry avait oublié c'est qu'on était jeudi et qu'il devait se rendre dans les appartements de son aimé le soir même.

Blaise et Harry descendirent donc vers les cachots. Une fois arrivé devant la porte secrète, le Survivant murmura le mot de passe pour ne pas que Blaise l'entende.

Blaise rentra le premier, suivi de Harry. Il lui donna les livres et le mit dehors. C'est alors que Harry se souvint. Jeudi. Le brun se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre où ils avaient tant fait l'amour.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de partout. Etait-ce de la peur ? De l'appréhension ? Sûrement. Doucement il posa la main sur la poignée et appuya dessus, et poussa la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Il tomba à genoux et les larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage. Personne ne lui avait démontré autant d'amour que Harry, le vrai Harry. Il n'avait qu'une envie aller le rejoindre pour lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimait autant que lui.

Harry s'approcha du lit et toucha la douceur des roses immortelles. Ces roses étaient assez difficiles à trouver due à leur rareté, et elles ne mourraient soit lorsque l'être qui avait offert les roses n'aimait plus ou soit lorsqu'il n'était plus.

Harry monta sur lit et s'y allongea. Il ferma les yeux et ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'aux douces promesses qu'ils avaient échangé dans ce même lit.

**Tu me manques…. **

Comme si ses quelques mots avait touché quelque choses. Le lit se mit à trembler envoyant au brun des ondes de chaleurs. Harry regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux encore mouillés par le nectar salé se posaient sur le plafond du lit, il sourit.

Au même moment dans le labo de Lord V….

Severus se sentit soudain las et partit rejoindre sa chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé et d'insonoriser la pièce. Il s'allongea sur le dos, et regarda lui aussi le plafond du lit.

**Tu me manques aussi. **

Les corps de Harry et de Severus s'élevèrent dans les airs et vinrent toucher leurs plafonds respectifs. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce, chaleureuse. Harry se tourna vers son compagnon.

**Où sommes-nous ? **

**Quelque part où personne ne viendra nous déranger, mon ange.**

Severus se rapprocha de son amant et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus brutalement. Harry répondit fortement au baiser. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils durent se séparer. Harry serra fortement son ancien corps contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Harry. **

Ce dernier dans le corps de Severus sourit et regarda son ancien corps dans les yeux et lui répondit.

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon amour de Sev.**

Harry et Severus se refirent un câlin, lorsque Harry repoussa Severus violemment.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Severus

**Je t'ai manqué Harry ?** demanda le corps d'Harry

**Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pourquoi cette question ? **

**Si je t'ai manqué pourquoi l'odeur de Lucius est imprégnée dans ta peau ?**

**Ecoutes ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Enfin si… **

**Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez descendre aussi bas, Potter ! Et dire que vous faîtes cela dans mon corps.**

**Sev, écoutes ! Je …**

**Vous me dégoûtez ! Non vous m'écœurez ! Couchez avec ça** ! le vrai Severus venait de lui couper la parole

**Severus tu te trompes ! **

**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

Le corps de Snape se tendit, et son visage redevint neutre. Harry regarda son ancien corps avec froideur et lança du même ton :

**Très bien, Snape. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de vous. Je pensais que vous aviez changé. J'ai pensé que j'avais réussi à casser cette carapace mais non. Vous êtes toujours le même. Un être arrogant, fier, rusé. Je me suis trompé. Je suis réduis à jouer votre rôle, et croyez moi il n'y a rien de plus facile. Tuer. Baiser. Préparer des potions. Rien de plus facile. Adieu Severus, c'est fini. Tu ne TE reverras plus. **

Sur ces dernières paroles, le corps de Severus disparût laissant une minuscule boîte noire derrière lui. Le vrai Severus s'approcha et la ramassa, l'ouvrit et cria de rage et de désespoir. Le corps d'Harry disparût de la chambre chaleureuse où le lit était recouvert de pétales de rose.

Severus revint dans la chambre que lui allouait son 'maître' et laissa échapper sa peine. Il frappa tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui, brisant vases, tables, chaise. Sa rage quelque peu passée, Severus se regarda dans le miroir, et le frappa d'un crochet du droit.

Sa main saignait mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il venait de perdre la seule et unique personne qui le permettait de rester en vie.

° Lors du combat final, je me laisse emporter par les anges. S'ils veulent de moi !°

Harry revint dans la chambre du maître des potions. Il laissa sa peine couler à chaudes larmes, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il se laissa dériver jusqu'au petit matin. Il n'avait pas mangé ni dormi depuis la veille et n'en avait que faire.

Il devait être dix heures quand il décida de se lever, et alla prendre une douche. Il y resta un bon moment, et décida de mettre une tenue décontractée qui lui appartenait avant _l'accident_.

Il ne mangea pas de la journée non plus. Et ce fut Ginny qui vint prendre de ses nouvelles avant le dîner du soir. Elle le trouva assis devant la cheminée, dans le sofa. Il semblait ailleurs.

**Que se passe-t-il, Severus ?**

**C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. **

**Nous sommes seuls et chez toi. Je pensais que j'avais le droit de t'appeler comme ça car j'ai l'habitude d'appeler mes amis par leurs prénoms ! **

**Merci c'est gentil. **

**De quoi ? **

**Tu as ma seule véritable amie, maintenant avec Hermione.**

**Tu as Harry, aussi. **

**Gin', j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. **

…

**J'ai rompu avec lui. Sur une crise de jalousie. Oh Gin' ! Je suis qu'un con ! **

Severus éclata en sanglot et la jeune rousse le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Severus, calmé, se dit qu'elle avait le droit de savoir.

**Il m'avait dit de venir aujourd'hui. Il m'avait fait une surprise. Elle était vraiment de taille. Severus sourit. Il avait prévu de me demander en mariage.**

**Mais c'est génial** ! s'écria Ginny.

**Oui, ça devrait l'être sauf qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage car il n'a pas fait sa demande. **

**Oh… je suis désolé, Sev.**

**On s'est embrassée et on s'est serré deux fois dans les bras. Et là j'ai senti une autre odeur sur lui. Quelqu'un avait osé toucher à mon corps. Avait osé le toucher !**

**Tu connais la personne ? **

**Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Il a couché avec lui. L'odeur de sperme était encore présentent, pas beaucoup mais assez pour que je la sente. Je ne lui pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Je l'ai appelé Potter et il est parti.** Les larmes revinrent

**Chut… **

**Il m'adit qu'il avait cru casser ma carapace et il l'a fait. Il pensait que j'avais changé, j'ai changé. Et pour lui je ne suis que pour ' Baiser. Tuer. Préparer des potions.' A croire que pour lui je suis toujours _son _serviteur. J'ai changé Gin'… **

**Je le sais, et je t'aime comme tu es maintenant. Je suis sur qu'il t'enverra un hibou en te demandant pardon. **

**Non, Ginny. Il ne le fera plus. Il m'a prévenu que je ne verrais plus mon corps et m'a fait ses adieux. C'est bien fini entre nous. **

**Chut… repose-toi.**

Severus se laissa aller encore une fois, et suivit à contre cœur la rousse quand celle-ci l'emmena à la Grande Salle.

Lucius arriva devant la chambre de son aimé et frappa. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Severus ouvrit la porte brusquement. Lucius vit l'état de la chambre et s'enquit de son amour.

**Severus, ça va ?**

**Très bien Lucius. **

**Je ne devrais pas rester là. Je voulais simplement de dire que le Lord veut nous voir demain à midi. **

**D'accord. Lucius, reste.**

**Pourquoi ? S'il te plait. **

**Bien.**

Lucius Malfoy entra dans la chambre du brun. Cela se passa extrêmement vite mais le blond n'avait pas à se plaindre. Severus lui fit l'amour le plus délicatement possible pendant toute la nuit, et eut le plaisir de dormir avec l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur.

Voilà chapitre 24 terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La fin se rapproche inexorablement… Les chapitres deviennent un peu plus longs…. N'oubliez pas les REVIEWS !!!!

Merci à ceux qui commencent à reviewer depuis quelque chapitres. Merci à ceux qui me lisent sans mettre de commentaires, mais si ça fait plaisir d'en recevoir !

Voici les RAR :

**Lapieuvredudesert** : ça y est un nouveau chapitre !! Mis beaucoup à l'écrire… ouf ! enfin Pour la potion tu verras bien… N'oublie pas de prier pour que personne n'appelle !! MDR

**Onarluca** : LOL je sais toujours pas mais achète une boite de mouchoirs on ne sait jamais !! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! car moi je suis super contente !! lol

Snape Black Rose : Non pas le fouet !!!!! Au secours !!! Une folle avec un fouet !!!!! lol Voilà la suite… et le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tard… les cours reprennent…. Lol

**Procne Aesoris** : Tu es content(e) pour les détails entre lulu et Sev ??? Je les mis pour toi car moi… ce couple c'est pas mon truc…. Pour ta liste, c'est assez dur… au plus simple tu vas dans la section R, PG-13.. et tu mets Sev et Harry en perso car je peux pas mettre tous les noms d'auteur… mais je te conseille une fic d'_Onarluca ' Mystérieux Eden' _… voilà j'espère que je t'ai assez aidé car je sais pas comment faire ! lol

**Crackos :** Oui enfin en 2005 !! lol Eh oui notre petit Zabini … pourtant je vous ai donné des indice !!

**Satya **: Merci d'avoir lu et je suis ravie que cela te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant ! et au fait Bienvenue !

**Vif d'Or :** Alors on est deux à crier : JE DESTESTE LUCIUS MALFOY !! lol on va faire une manifestation, je crois, non ? lol

**Chanelle **: D'accord ! D'accord ! JE te le rends ton 'ROH' !! lol J'espère que la description était bien faite… je savais pas comment faire… lol

**Nardy :** Je pense que tu as ta réponse face à la véritable face de Zabini, non ? En tout cas.. personne ne doutait de lui !! lol merci de me corriger !

Wendy Malfoy : Message bien reçu bisous

Merci a tous !! Bonne année en retard ! lol

Sev Snape


	26. Quand la guerre commence

**Chapitre 25 : Quand la guerre commence.**

_'Severus lui fit l'amour le plus délicatement possible pendant toute la nuit, et eu le plaisir de dormir avec l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur.'_

Lucius se réveilla en se demandant où il se trouvait. La décoration de la chambre lui fit se rappeler les événements de la veille. Et il sourit. Severus lui avait fait l'amour. Oui l'amour. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant.

Il se tourna vers le corps chaud du brun et se réfugia dans ses bras. Ce qu'il pouvait être bien là, dans ses deux bras forts. Il regarda les mains de son compagnon, et sourit. Il avait de grandes et douces mains, et il savait s'en servir au plus grand plaisir du blond.

Le maître des potions se tourna, papillonna des yeux. Son regard se posa sur une masse de cheveux blonds et la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Il se retint de pleurer. Il ne devait pas. Surtout pas. Sev n'était plus rien… Et pourtant il se revoyait encore en train de s'amuser avec lui, de lui faire l'amour. De lui apprendre à imiter les gens…

Tant de moments heureux partis d'un coup de vent. Il aurait tant voulu passer sa vie aux côtés de son amour, mais 'son rôle' d'espion avait tout gâché. Il avait perdu sa source de vie, et son futur.

° Le combat final… faîtes qu'il arrive.. je ne veux plus souffrir °

Il aurait voulu le demander en mariage, mais non… il n'avait pas pu… Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il ne connaîtra jamais cette joie. La bague était restée dans la seconde chambre. Bonne perte, au moins plus de souvenir.

**Sev.. ?**

**Hum**

**Merci. Merci pour cette nuit. **

**Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne remerciait jamais.**

**Je sais mais toi… c'est différent**, finit Lucius dans un murmure.

Lucius ? le blond releva la tête vers Severus. **Viens là. **

Lucius remonta au niveau du brun, et lui fit un câlin. Severus serra le blond et laissa couler les larmes qui le tenaillaient.

**Pourquoi pleures-tu, Sev ?**

**Ce n'est rien, Lucius. Ce n'est rien. L'émotion peut être. **

**Oui, peut être. En tout je suis sûr que cela a un rapport avec ton état d'hier soir.**

Mais le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, réconfortant le mangemort. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Severus n'était pas très confident et cela à cause du collège. IL n'aurait jamais du faire cela à son amour. Il ne l'aurait jamais, il l'avait compris lorsqu'il prit conscience que l'innocence de Severus était partie..

**On devrait y aller, Lucius. Je ne tiens pas à voir le maître en colère. **

**Oui tu as raison. Habillons-nous.**

Lucius remit les vêtements de la veille, pendant que Severus revêtit une robe noire. Ils s'armèrent de leurs baguettes et partirent en direction de la salle du trône.

Lucius et Severus arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, et vinrent embrasser le bas de la robe du leur maître. Severus se mit dans le cercle de mangemorts qui entourait le Lord, le blond se mit à sa droite et attendit.

**Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, messieurs. Et vous savez pourquoi ?**

…

**Allez deviner pour moi…Demain sera un jour nouveau, mes amis ! Un autre jour se lève sur cette ère !**

**Potter va mourir. **

**Je me disais Severus …** Mais je mets ça sur la nuit dernière. Sourit le maître. **Comme l'a dit Severus, Potter mourra…aujourd'hui, ainsi que ce vieux fou. Vous pouvez le prendre mais laissez-moi le gamin. Il est à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Severus partit en direction de sa chambre, s'enferma et alla regarder le paysage, et pensa une nouvelle fois à Charlie._(£..£:Sev et $..$: Charlie)_

_£ Charlie ? £_

_$ Harry ? Un problème ? $ _répondit la vois endormie du roux

_£ Oui, et pas petit. Préviens Dumbledore. C'est aujourd'hui. Je serais de la levée. Sûrement dans les premiers. £_

_$ tu veux que je prévienne Severus ? $_

_£ … … £ _

_$ Harry ? Harry ? Ouh ouh ! $_

_£ Oui, excuses-moi. Non, ne le préviens pas. Ça sera sûrement mieux pour lui. £_

_$ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais bats toi Harry ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous fais le pour lui ! $_

_£ C'est bien le problème, Charlie. Je n'ai plus personne. £ _

_$ Harry tu ne vas pas faire de conneries j'espère !? Je dirais aux autres de t'éviter à tout prix, il ne faut pas que tu nous laisse, frérot ! Tout le monde a besoin de toi ! $_

_£ Non, Charlie, j'ai passé ma vie à combattre Voldemort. Je n'en peux plus. Tout à l'heure Severus Snape mourra… Et Harry Potter vivra. Mon temps est passé. Je dois m'en aller. £_

_$ Si tu veux t'en aller alors va-t-en !$ _

_£ Charlie ? … Charlie £_

° Merci… au moins qui comprend.. pas bien mais qui verra plus tard. °

Severus prit épée, gants, cagoule et partit à son laboratoire. Quand il y entra il vit une pile de bouquin posé sur le bureau, et sourit. Zabini était passé. Il se rendit donc à la table et y trouva une note.

Oo…Voici les livres demandés. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre 'amant' mais il ne va pas bien. Je pense comprendre que vous avez rompu car la fin est proche, n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est le cas je me battrais de son côté. Amitiés, B.Zabini. …oO

Severus sourit au message au moins il y avait encore des combattants..

* * *

Harry avait informé Ginny qu'il dormirait encore une fois dans les appartements de Severus pour la nuit. Celle-ci lui dit qu'il ne resterait pas seul et qu'elle viendrait dormir avec lui.

**Merci, Gin'. T'es une vraie amie tu sais ?**

Cette dernière sourit à cette déclaration de l'ancien professeur. Elle le laissa donc devant les marches, et partit en courant à la Tour Gryffondor. Arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle prononça le mot de passe.

**Alea jacta es. **

**Ginny ! Ginny ! **La rousse se retourna et sourit à Hermione

Oui, Mione ?

**Tu sais où est Harry ? Il a disparu et je commence à me faire du soucis ! Tu sais où il est ? **

**Oui, il était dans les appartements de .. et il veut encore y rester pour cette nuit. Je l'accompagne. Tu veux venir avec moi** ?

**Oui, pourquoi pas ! Pomfresh a drogué Ron pour la nuit alors je peux bien venir. **

**Tu sais, Charlie et Ron étaient très proche. C'est comme Fred et Georges !** Gin' fit une pause, pour refouler les larmes mais se reprit, **il est peut être parti mais je suis sûr qu'il est encore avec nous. **

**Allons prendre nos affaires et rejoindre Harry. **

**Tu sais Hermione tu dois être au courant de quelque chose. **

**De quoi ? **

**Viens je vais t'expliquer. **

Hermione et Ginny préparèrent pour la nuit, et la rousse expliqua leschoses à la brune. Elles redescendirent aux cachots, et entrèrent dans l'antre du Maître…

Ginny entra suivi de Hermione.

**Sev ? J'ai croisé Mione et je lui ai proposé de venir. **

**C'est sympa, **répondit le corps d'Harry avec un sourire

**Je sais pour toi et Harry. Je suis désolée.**

**Tu n'y es pour rien, Mione.**

Harry, Ginny et Hermione passèrent une agréable soirée pyjama, et pour une fois Harry était heureux depuis CE jour. La nuit fut assez courte pour tous les trois, et c'est Minerva qui les trouva endormis sur le lit de Severus, empilés les uns sur les autres.

Minerva sourit à cette vue. Elle essayait de s'imaginer le corps de Severus à la place de celui de Harry, et elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Mais se retenant pour se souvenir du pourquoi elle était ici. Elle les réveilla le plus gentiment possible et les trois Gryffondor crurent qu'une nouvelle maman était à Poudlard tellement le réveil était doux.

**Minerva d'autres réveils comme ça et je vous adopte comme maman ! **dit Harry en riant.

**Merci, Severus mais il ne faut pas que cela soit une habitude ! Bien, le directeur vous attend tous les trois dans son bureau. M. Weasley est déjà rendu. Vous êtes les derniers.**

**Que se passe-t-il professeur ? **demanda Hermione.

**Venez le plus vite possible.**

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue, laissant les trois lions inquiets. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller, et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide au bureau du directeur.

**Tarte aux citrons ! **Enonça Harry**. Franchement ils deviennent de plus en plus crétins ses mots de passe ! **

**Que veux-tu Dumbledore veux garder l'esprit jeune malgré le temps qui passe ! **sourit Hermione.

**Bon on y va ? **râla la rousse.** Toujours en train de papoter, vous deux ! **

Et sur ceux ils montèrent sur les premières marches qui les menèrent devant la porte sculptée du bureau directorial. 'Entrez' se fit une voix. Les trois élèves rentrèrent, et y découvrir tout l'Ordre réunis plus deux personnes encapuchonnées.

**Harry, Hermione, Ginny prenez place. **

Ils s'exécutèrent. Quand ils furent installé, tout le monde se tourna vers le directeur qui prit un sérieux coup de vieux. Ses yeux ne brillaient de cette étincelle, quelque chose allait se passer et ça ne serait pas bon.

* * *

En effet quelques kilomètres plus loin, Severus s'affairaient dans la préparation du poison. Il réfléchissait au moyen de sauver celui qu'il aimait et par la même occasion de partir vers un autre monde, plus sage et plus beau…

* * *

**COMMENT CA SEVERUS NE T'AS PAS TUE ??? **

**T'énerves pas maman. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite et j'ai toute confiance en lui. Il a pris un vieux ballon qui traînait dans le jardin pour le transformer en moi, **expliqua Charlie Weasley en omettant de dire que c'était Harry et non Severus qui l'avait 'tué'

**Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu… Albus, qu'ais-je fais ?** murmura Molly Weasley se tournant vers ce dernier.

**Ce qu'il fallait Molly, ce qu'il fallait. En renvoyant Severus, Voldemort **( tremblement dans la salle)** retrouvait Severus en tant que Mangemort actif. **

Il s'interrompit, et se tourna vers la deuxième silhouette, et lui demanda de s'avancer.

**Bien comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons une autre personne de notre côté, et qui est encore un espion, très apprécié, de ce cher Tom. **

**BLAISE ?????** s'écria la plus jeune des Weasley

**Oui c'est moi, Ginny. Je suis désolé mais je me devais de le faire. Autrement le Lord m'aurait tué. J'ai compris ma chance de servir cet Ordre en voyant le rôle d'espion du professeur Snape. **

**Racontes-nous ce que tu as vu, justement, dans le professeur Snape. **

**Je … Vous…**

**S'il vous plait, M. Zabini.**

**Bien.** Blaise regarda Harry dans les yeux et commença son récit. **Le Lord m'avait ordonné l'ordre d'espionner Potter et le professeur. Le Lord avait quelques doutes sur les agissements de son fidèle. J'ai du espionner les espionner et j'ai vu. J'ai vu que le professeur Snape ne jouait pas un rôle quand il regardait ou parlait avec Potter. ET avec quelle finesse il mentait à notre maître. Et puis, il y avait Malfoy. **Blaise baissa les yeux, mais les refixa sur Potter**. Il a été obligé de jouer l'amant avec Lucius. Juste pour se couvrir. Et j'ai vu que cela lui faisait mal. Il avait mal au cœur de le faire, mais il le faisait pour ne faire du mal qu'à lui et non aux autres sorciers. **

**Vous voulez dire que Severus se serait prostitué pour rester en vie ? **

**Non pas pour rester en vie. Pour sauver des vies. **

Tout le monde dans la salle remit en question son comportement face à Snape.

**Bien comme tout le monde connaît à peu près l'histoire voici LA mauvaise NOUVELLE. **

**Qu'est-elle, Albus ?** demanda Minerva.

**Que la guerre commence aujourd'hui.**

* * *

Severus remplis une fiole de poison, et la glissa dans sa robe. Il mit sa cagoule et se rendit auprès de 'son maître'. Arrivé devant lui, il lui baisa le bout de sa robe, se releva et tendit au Lord la fiole.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit et en couvrit toute la surface de son épée, sous l'œil de Severus. Le Lord eu un sourire mauvais, et se tourna vers ses mangemorts.

**Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau. Tuez, Torturez, Violez, mais ne touchez pas à Potter. Ce gamin est à moi ! **

Le leader et sa troupe sortirent du château, et transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Severus lança un sort sur un des points-alarmes de Poudlard.

* * *

L'alarme retentit dans le bureau d'Albus et dans une boule gigantesque on y vit un mangemort regarder l'école pour y baisser la tête quelques secondes plus tard.

**Severus…** souffla Harry.

**Voilà chapitre 25 fini!! La fin approche… **

**RAR : **

**Ldpp: **j'abrège!! lol Qui a dit que j'allais fair une Bad end??? hein qui a dit ça ??? pas de bol pour le boulot ... lol

**Onarluca:** Oui merci. J''espère que celui-ci aussi te plait !

**Snape Black Rose: **Une psychopathe avec un fouet et habillé en cuir!! La je crois que je me sauve!! lol ça te plais tjs autant??

**Merawen:** Excuse moi, ms je ne savais pas pour ton ami! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite! Tu vas bien voir ce qu'il se passe.!! T'es préssée ou quoi??? lol

**Crackos:** Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est une Happy end!! lol

**Chanelle**: Eh oui mais je pense qu'on est tous comme le vrai Sevy!! Jaloux ou jalouse comme ça! Enfin bon... tu verras la suite!

**Wendy Malfoy:** Eh oui un petit mariage... mais va falloir attendre! lol Sadic, moi? NON!!

**jenni944:** Ne t'inquiète pas!

**Vif d'Or:** Pour les flerus? je les avaient oubliée celles là!! lol je vais trouvé un truc tu vas voir:!!lol

**Satya**: Merci c'est tress gentil de ta part!

**aLiNoU:** Pour tes petites questions je ne peut pas répondre à ta première car j'ai envie de tenir le mystère mais oui il vont de nouveaux être ensemble! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ( va droit au coeur!)

**Nardy: **Que veux-tu... C'est moi qui décide !! lol Tinuiète pas, tout va bien aller apres!

Merci a toutes et a tous ceux qui me lisent. Une chtite review serait le bien venu!!

Sev Snape


	27. Qui survit?

Pour le bien de tout le monde j'ai décidé de rallonger cette fiction.

Je précise que cette fiction est un HAPPY END donc souriez !

Pour ceux qui lisent Yolo, vous allez devoir patienter car rien est encore écrit donc voilà… 'pas crier ni frapper svp !!'

**Chapitre 26: Qui survit ?**

'Severus_, souffla Harry '_

Albus soupira, il paraissait encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Les rides de son visage se creusaient à chaque seconde.

**Bien la guerre est déclarée, j'ai envoyé un message à nos alliés et au ministère qui nous envoie ses aurors. Ils devraient être ici dans quelques minutes. Minerva, allez, je vous prie, mettre les élèves jusqu'à la cinquième année dans les dortoirs et dire aux dernières et sixièmes années de nous attendre dans le Hall. **

**Oui, Albus**. Minerva sortit du bureau.

**Harry, ce que tu sais se joue ici. Courage ! **

Albus l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles bleues ne pétillaient plus mais paraissaient fatigués ; de tout.

Harry (Severus) se sentit bizarre après les paroles du directeur. Il se tourna sans le savoir vers la fenêtre, et vit Severus (Harry). Ce dernier semblait attendre quelque chose, le brun s'approcha de la lucarne. Le mangemort vit une ombre s'approcher et pria pour que se soit lui. Quand il vit, il sourit en dessous son masque, son cœur se serra. Son cœur lui montra qu'il le voulait toujours, qu'il l'aimait... A en mourir.

**Severus, qu'as-tu à regarder le château ?** demanda une voix sifflante.

**Rien, maître. Je suis juste pressé d'en finir. **

**Tu as raison, mon fidèle. Va, tu as l'honneur d'ouvrir la marche. **

**Je ne le mérite pas, my lord**. S'indigna le mangemort.

**Severus, tu es un de mes plus fidèles... **

**Merci mon maître.**

Severus se tourna alors vers la bâtisse et marcha vers les portes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles suivirent l'éclaireur, tuant quelques sorciers de Pré au Lard.

Les forces blanches se trouvaient au pied du château. Quelques élèves étaient cachés dans les lucarnes du château, armés d'arc et de flèches, cadeaux des elfes. Dumbledore et Potter se tenaient au centre du groupe, en première ligne.

Severus (Harry) arrêta de marcher. Il admira 'ses ennemis'. Sorciers, Elfes, Géants, Gobelins et Centaures se tenaient devant eux, alors qu'à l'inverse le Lord Noir avait su rallier Orques, Nains, quelques Détraqueurs (fous !). Des pions face à eux. Surtout pour les elfes réputés être les maîtres de la Nature, mais aussi de la Guerre.

Le Mal contre le Bien.

Le côté sombre contre la Lumière

Magie Noire contre Magie Blanche.

Qui régnera ?

Un sort fut jeté et la guerre commença…

Les sorts fusaient de partout. Les élèves du château lançaient des flèches inépuisables, et tuant seulement les ennemis. Sur le terrain, les licornes chevauchées par des humains se battaient à en mourir. Les Centaures avaient accepté de se faire aussi chevaucher.

Severus (Harry) arrivait à faire croire qu'il luttait contre ses alliés. Il se battait contre Minerva, celle-ci ne l'ayant pas reconnu. Il ne lui lançait que de gentils sorts. Mais rien n'y faisait elle semblait ne pas le reconnaître.

**_- Stupéfix !_** Cria le mangemort.

Le professeur de métamorphose tomba en arrière et contre toute attente pour Minerva, Severus plongea pour la récupérer.

**Désolé, Minerva. Je n'ai pas envie que vous mourriez. **

Il l'amena à l'orée de la forêt. Et la déposa près d'un arbre. Puis il repartit après lui avoir dit adieu, avec un baiser sur la joue.

Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. C'était plus un parc mais un champ de bataille. Des morts et du sang traînaient un peu partout. Il regarda encore un fois le château et y vit ses élèves. Mais aussi des regards de peur. Les dortoirs donnaient sur le parc …

Il allait reprendre sa marche quand il se sentit poussé, tomba et sentit un poids sur lui …

Ginny et Hermione sur leurs licornes étaient redoutables. Elles ne faisaient plus qu'unes avec leurs montures. Les licornes malgré leur pureté, combattaient sans relâche. Combattant pour une cause juste : la survie de leur monde, qu'il soit magique ou non.

Blaise et Draco combattaient contre leurs pères enfin façon de parler car Lucius parlait avec son fils qui passait par toutes les couleurs. Blaise venait de tuer son 'père' et rejoignit les Malfoy.

**Que se passe-t-il Draco ? **

Draco expliqua ce que son aîné venait de lui dire et regarda, ahuri, Malfoy Senior.

**Où est-il** ? demanda alors le brun

**Je ne sais pas. Avec tous ces masques je ne sais pas. **

**Il faut le retrouver ! Potter ne supporterait pas ! **Blaise commença à courir mais Draco le retint par le bras.

Comment ça 'Potter ne le supporterait pas' ? demanda suspicieusement le blond. **Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ?**

**Je sais que Rogue et Potter sont ensembles. Je te signale qu'on m'a demandé de les espionner !** ragea le brun

Lucius baissa les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Zabini. Severus avait couché avec lui juste par le besoin de baiser ? Il n'y avait que ça ? Lucius allait crier de rage quand il entendit les mots de son fils.

**Potter n'est pas Potter. **

**Comment ça ?** demanda Blaise.

**Je pensais avoir mis à fin à cette haine qu'on avait. Mais je trouvais qu'il avait changé et il m'a avoué sa relation avec Severus. Mais un soir, il n'est pas venu à nos rendez-vous d'amitié. J'ai cru avoir fait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je suis allé le voir et il m'a dit. **

**Il t'a dit quoi** ? demanda d'une voix froide de peur, Lucius

Draco regarda son père. Il était blanc, près à s'évanouir.

**Il m'a dit que l'été dernier, alors qu'il faisait une potion, il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de Harry. Potter et lui avait échangés leurs corps sans rien pour arrêter le transfert. Depuis le début de l'année tout le monde voit Potter alors que ce n'est autre que Severus. Finit Draco. **

**Oh Merlin...** Lucius tomba à genoux. **Qu'ais-je fais ? Mais qu'ais-je fais**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh **

Lucius releva la tête, et pâlît encore plus qu'avant. Il reconnu Severus à l'autre bout du terrain. Severus (Harry) recevait coup sur coup. Des hommes le tenaient pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Severus (Harry) avait mal. Il ne sentait plus rien. Les coups qu'il recevait lui lacéraient la peau. Il entendit quelqu'un qui approchait. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais un poing en pleine figure l'en dissuada.

**_Doloris !_** cria une voix. Cette voix, Severus aurait pu la reconnaître entre toute. **Où est Severus** ? demanda-t-elle

**Tu..** Severus essaya de parler, mais il avait mal aux poumons. **Je.. Rémus ?**

**Severus ?** s'écria le loup-garou

**Oui,**souffla Severus (Harry).

**Au Merlin ! **

Remus se pencha sur le corps de son ancienne Némésis, le prit dans ses bras, enleva son masque, et détourna le regard.

**Rémus. c'est pas ..gr..grave. Tu pouvais pas savoir. **

**Même… J'aurais dû savoir.**

Lucius regarda son compagnon dans les bras du Gryffondor. Il respira, remarquant qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant un long moment. Les deux jeunes hommes aussi.

Pendant ce temps-là, Voldemort et Potter (Sev) se firent face.

**J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, Harry. **

**Moi aussi, Tom.**

**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! **

**Pourquoi ? Il me semble que c'est ton vrai nom, Tom ! **

**Je vais te tuer Potter ! **

**Non, il n'y aura qu'un survivant ou aucun si je dois mourir en te tuant ! **

**Oui tu vas mourir et je vais vivre !**

Potter (Sev) et Jedusor commencèrent le duel sous les regards de leurs 'clans'. Severus (Harry) toujours dans les bras de Remus, regardait la scène avec une certaine appréhension. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout !

Voldemort lui lançait des sorts un peu partout, fatiguant Harry (Sev) en le faisant sauter à droite a gauche, devant, derrière.. Voldemort prenait de l'avance. Harry (Sev) n'arrivait déjà plus à suivre lorsque Jedusor invoqua son épée.

Severus (Harry) se contracta, Remus le sentit mais ne dit rien. Severus (Harry) avait de plus en plus mal partout mais essaya de se relever, en vain. Le loup-garou l'aida à se mette debout et dès qu'il tint à peu près sur ses jambes, il s'avança vers le duo.

A peine avait-il fait quelque pas, que Severus (Harry) sentit la force de ses douleurs. S'il tenait debout c'était vraiment pour lui. Jedusor vit son fidèle approcher, et sourit. Il aimait bien Severus.

Harry (Sev) remarqua aussi l'homme qui marchait.

Jedusor profitant de l'absence d'Harry (Sev), leva son épée dans les airs près à le frapper. Severus (Harry) se mit à courir comme un 'taré', mettant de côté son mal.

° Faites que j'arrive à temps ! °

Tout se passa trop lentement pour l'un, et trop vite pour l'autre. L'épée s'enfonça dans son ventre, comme dans du beurre. L'un avait l'expression figé, l'autre horrifiée. Qui aurais pensé que _lui_ aurait fait ça ? Surtout pour cet homme.

Jedusor recula de quelques pas. Harry voulu s'approcher mais ne put retenir ses jambes qui s'écroulaient sous son poids. Lucius cria à pleins poumons, courant lui aussi, le plus vite qu'il put. Il arriva auprès de lui.

**Severus !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Severus (Harry) tomba à terre. Il avait mal partout mais la lame qu'il avait dans l'estomac la menait à la mort. Il retira l'objet et sentit son sang couler, et le poison rentrer dans ses veines.

Lucius arriva au chevet du brun. Il lui souleva la nuque et déposa la tête de l'ex-mangemort sur ses genoux.

**Pardonnes-moi. **

**De quoi, Lucius ?** murmura Severus (Harry)

**Je … Draco m'a tout dis**. Lucius s'interrompit. **Enfin Potter a tout dit à Draco. **

Severus (Harry) se tourna vers Harry (Sev).

**Tu as bien fait. Tu auras des personnes qui savent qui tu es. Aahh…** Severus se tordit sur le coup de la douleur.

**Harry qu'as-tu?** Demanda le Survivant

**J'ai mal. **

**Qu'as-tu fait…** chuchota le corps d'Harry.

Severus (Harry) sentait ses forces partir. Oui il allait être libéré de son mal, du corps de celui qui l'aime. Enfin heureux. Il allait revoir ses parents, Sirius.

**Ne ferme pas les yeux, Sev !** ordonna Lucius

**Dis-moi, quel poison as-tu fait ?** demanda le Survivant

**Tu … tu te souviens… du jeu… au tout début** ?

Bien sur que Harry (Sev) s'en souvenait, c'est ce jour-là qu'il avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

Oui. Répondit-il

**Le livre… celui que… AAAHHH** nouvelle douleur. Blanc. Pure. Noire. Sale.

**Oui, continue. **

**Je …j'ai.. Pito AAHH**

**La Pitouchka?** Demanda incrédule Harry (Sev)

**Ou.. Oui**

**Oh Merlin**

Harry (Sev) se retourna, se ravisa déposa un baiser très proche des lèvres et sentit ses anciennes lèvres sourire. Il se releva, lança un regard noir au blond qui à la surprise de tous ceux qui regardaient la scène religieusement, baissa les yeux, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues et resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Severus (Harry)

Harry comprit, marcha vers un mangemort mort et lança une incantation. Il disparut aux yeux de tous. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Lucius penché sur Severus (Harry).

Le brun réapparut dans une bâtisse noire. Il courut à son ancien labo, et y rentra. Il vit le bureau et la paillasse propre. Sur le bureau se trouvait une pile de livres avec une note.

' Pour le Survivant'

Harry la prit, la main tremblante, et l'ouvrit.

' _Sev,_

_Si tu lis ceci c'est que j'ai dû m'interposer entre toi et Tom. _

_Je l'ai fait pour deux raisons. La première c'est que je ferais n'importa quoi pour toi, même mourir si cela te permet de vivre. La deuxième pour me faire pardonner de ce que j'ai fait, avec Lucius. _

_Je n'y suis pour rien, Sev. Je te le promets. Si on n'avait pas échangé nos corps, si je n'avais pas pris ton rôle d'espion... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. J'ai dû coucher avec Lucius, pour ma sécurité. J'ai baisé Lucius et non fait l'amour. C'est avec toi que je le faisais. _

_Je ne regrette pas mon geste d'une certaine manière. J'ai sauvé ta peau et la mienne. J'ai pu observer les mangemorts à ma guise et je peux t'assurer que le Lucius que tu connais n'est pas le même. Il cache quelque chose mais quoi ? _

_Mais je le regrette car tu me rejettes. Pour toi, je t'ai trompé et je te comprends, j'aurai sûrement réagi de la même manière. Et pourtant je ne faisais que penser à toi. Maintenant je ne pourrai que te regarder de là où je suis. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis entre la vie et la mort, si je n'ai pas raté la potion, mais je ne pense pas… avec un prof comme toi ! sourire _

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à mon geste, et je pense que si je meurs, tu pourras vivre pleinement ta vie. Peut - être avec Lucius ? Je ne sais pas. _

_Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aurais aimé vivre avec toi, vouloir t'épouser pour toujours être avec toi. Car j'ai appris que les gays étaient bien vus dans notre monde, comparé à chez les moldus. _

_Je n'avais jamais connu le vrai sentiment. Celui qui te tient le cœur, celui qui te fait vivre, celui qui te fait réagir quand il se passe quelque chose de grave. Celui qui me ronge depuis notre rupture. L'Amour._

_Oui, Severus. Tu m'as fait connaître l'amour. Avant je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je ne regrette rien. J'ai appris et maintenant je sais, ce que sais. Je n'aurais jamais aimé que toi durant ma courte vie. Et pourtant je la trouve bien remplie. Tu étais l'homme de ma vie, tu l'es toujours mais je ne suis pas le tien. Je bénis ton futur amour… _

_Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec l'homme, peut-être la femme de ta vie. Epouse la personne qui te ronge le cœur. Fais ta vie avec lui et donne-lui tout ton amour._

_Je ne te demande qu'une chose. N'oublie pas. Car moi je ne t'oublierai pas de là où je serais. Et compte sur moi pour veiller sur toi et tes descendants. _

_Je t'aime, Severus. Si je dois mourir pour t'aimer à l'infini et de ne pas gâcher ta vie alors je mourrais. _

_Ton Harry qui t'aime et qui t'a toujours aimé, et qui t'aimera toujours._

_H.P _

_Ps : Pour ta recherche j'ai trouvé un antidote à ta potion. Il est dans le livre. _

Harry (Severus) n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Il venait de perdre à jamais l'homme de sa vie. Son Harry, maintenant Severus lui avait volé son cœur, et il ne pourrait jamais le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry (Sev) regarda encore une fois la note à la fin de la lettre et se précipita sur les livres bien rangées sur le bureau pour trouvé la fameux livre Blanc.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Désolé pour le week end dernier pas eu le temps d'écrire …

Merci à Snapeslove pour son annonce dans **SLASHBOULEVARD **mais je ne pense pas que je le mérite… Enfin voilà ! petit coup de pub : le lien est dans la bio de Snapeslove !! )

Mercià ceux qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews et à ceux qui en laissent. Voici les RAR :

**Lapieuvredudesert **: Eh non c'est pas encore fini !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus et que tu n'as pas eu de larmes !…

**Onarluca **: Coucou… merci pour tes compliments mais je peux dire autant pour toi.. Je n'ai pas laissé de reviews ( dsl !!dsl !! dsl !!) mais je suis une fan incontesté ! Au fait à quand le prochain chap ?

**ALiNoU** : Je ne sais pas car j'écris au jour le jour donc je ne peux pas de répondre dans l'immédiat.. et vu que j'ai rallonger la fiction… je suis un peu dans le chou !! lol

**Procne Aesoris** : As-tu bien reçu ma review ?? Ne t'inquiete pas je vais continuer à écrire des fics, car j'adore ça !!! J'espère que pour la lettre tu n'as pas sortit le mouchoir ! Pour tes fic… j'ai lu et adorer ! vite la suite !

**Wendy Malfoy** : Tu veux toujours la suite ?? mdr

**Jennie944** :Oui tout se passe comme tu l'avais vu ?

**Merawen** : Happy pour toi et ton cop !! moi aussi j'adore msn !! Je ne suis auteuse sadique !! :-p C'est vrai quoi ! Toujours ce mot là !! lol Eh oui mais ne t'inquiète pas tout se passe bien !

**Crackos** : Enfait j'ai jamais imaginé la fin jusqu'à dernièrement ! Je pense à la fin que je fais et j'arrive jamais au bout car je le fais dans mon lit et je m'endore toujours avant !! lol Contente pour le prolongement de la fic ?

**Snape Black Rose** : STP!!! JE suis en train de voir ça et mon prof de math est assez suffisant!!! Quoique le fouet ?!!! RRRrrr lol T'inquiète pas c'est Happy end

**Satya:** Tu clames toujours aussi fort ??? mdr

**Chanelle** : clap ! clap ! (appaudissement de celui qu'on attendais tous !! ) Merci pour ceque tu as dit… je n'aurai pas dit autant, mais je suis sadic ! tu ne le savait pas ? regarde mon pseudo !! lol niark niark !!

**Vif d'Or** : Daco dac ! une fin heureuse je crois que j'ai pris en note ! et chut mais personne ne meurt.. apart le méchant !! lol

Merci a toutes et a tous !!

**_Sev Snape_**


	28. Renaissance

Bonjour ! Désolé du retard que j'ai pris dans cette fiction mais la fin a été dure à écrire. En tout cas je me sens assez satisfaite du résultat !

Ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre. Le suivant sera l'épilogue. Ça me fait drôle de penser que j'ai finit cette histoire.. Moi qui l'aimait bien !

Enfin voilà toute bonne chose à une fin ! J'arrête de papoter et voici les RAR !

**Klpdd :** Je peux pas te promettre de ne pas sortir les mouchoirs mais voilà.. Repose toi bien ma pieuvre.. Bisous

**Kimmy-Lyn :** Désolé pour le retard !Oui mais voilà tu ne sera pas déçu de cette fin ! je te le dit ! Bisous

**Merawen :** Je me suis poser cette question..d'ou le retard ! lol enfin la suite est là ! J'espère que dans ce chapitre tu ne vas pas pleurer… je me sens toute confuse pour te faire pleurer ! Bisous

**Onarluca :** Ne t'inquiète pas la fin est happy ! JE te l'assure.. Et la suite de ta fic el vien kan ? Bisous

**Satya :** Moi je clame haut et fort que j'aime tes reviews ! lol Bisous

**Crackos **: Merci pour Voldy ! Je l'avais oublié celui-la ! lol J4ai rectifié dans ce chapitre ! Va lire la suite et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Bisous

**Snape Black Rose** : Plus de torture! Please ! Bisous

**ALiNoU :** Désolé pour les quelques larmes.. Bisous

**Procne Aesoris :** J'ai fais pleuré tout le monde ou koi ? Enfin désolé ! Vila enfin la suite ! lol Bisous

**Nardy :** Alors as-tu arrêté l'alcool ? lol Tu verras la suite de ta review dans l'épilogue ! lol **sadic ! **Bisous de ta DiDi

**Vif d'Or** : Oui personne ne meurt sauf le méchant ! lol Gros Bisous

**Marianna :** Désolé du retard mais comme tu as pu le lire, ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que les autres.. Tu sais quand l'inspiration du moment ne vient pas tu ne peux pas avancer ! lol Enfin merci d'avoir lu ma fic ! ça me fait tres plaisir ! Bisous

**Sahada :** Lol ne t'inquiète pas Ils vont resté vivant ! Bisous

Bonne lecture.

Ps : Ils RESTENT vivants ! lol

**Chapitre 27 : Renaissance**

Harry ( Sev) se jeta sur le livre et le retourna. Une feuille tomba et la ramassa. Il commença sa potion dans les cachots de Jedusort. Rentrer à Poudlard lui pendrait trop de temps. Et donc Sev (Harry) pourrait mourir.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le parc de l'école…

Lucius était penché sur le corps de Severus. Il avait promis qu'il le protégerait et le garderai en vie.

**Sev, enfin Potter pourquoi avoir fait ça ?**

**Fait quoi, Lucius ?** souffla Sev (Harry) dans un sourire. **D'avoir jouez le jeu ? D'avoir couché avec toi** ?

**Le fait de m'avoir menti .**

**Je suis désolé, Lucius. J'ai vu que tu avais changé.. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire..** il se tut. Une vague de douleur le secoua. **Je suis désolé**.

**Ce n'est pas grave, Potter.**

**Lucius….**murmura Sev (Harry) **Si je meurs prends soin de …. Lui.**

**Tu ne mourras pas !** A cette parole, Sev (Harry) sourit.

**Si je vais partir Lucius. Le poison monte, je le sens. Aaahh.. Dis lui que … que je .. l'aime..**

**C'est toi qui va lui dire ! Tu ne vas pas nous lâcher maintenant ! Tu es le Survivant , bordel !** s'écria le blond.

**Non… Lucius… Je ne suis plus le Survivant mais Severus.. Snape.. Prends soin de lui, Luc…Prends soin de S.. Sev..**

Le corps du brun s'affaissa. Lucius ne réagissât pas sur le coup. Il ne pouvait être partit ! Pas maintenant ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser seul. Et Severus ? Lui qui était parti faire la potion… Pour rien.

Draco et Blaise s'approchèrent du corps de leur professeur. Le blond ne fit que le regarder, les larmes glissant sur ses joues. Il ne connaîtrait jamais le vrai Harry Potter. Il scruta autour de lui, les mangemorts étaient soient stupéfaits par cette histoire, soient ils fuyaient en douce. Et il le vit. Discrètement il reculait pour se confondre avec la nuit tombante. Mais il ne le laissera pas partir. Pas après avoir tué son 'potentiel' ami.

**Où comptez-vous allez, 'maître' ?**

**Oh, mais nulle part ! Je trouve que de loin le spectacle est encore plus pitoyable ! Il y a des centaines de morts et vous pleurez tous celui-là !**

**Et tu crois t'en sortir aussi facilement** ?

**Ne suis-je pas Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom ?**

**Plus maintenant !**

**Avada Kedavra ! **cria le blond de toute ses force.

Le rayon vert qui sortit de la baguette du Malfoy avait une telle puissance qu'elle propulsa Draco en arrière butant contre Blaise. Le Lord Noir regardait avec effroi et stupéfaction le rayon se dirigé inexorablement vers lui. il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

La mort vint le frapper de plein fouet, marquant à jamais son expression d'effroi. Lorsque son corps toucha terre, aucun mouvement se vit du côt » de la lumière que du côté du mal. Le règne noir qu'a vécu le monde magique serait terminé ?

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'aucun sons ou bruit ne se fit entendre. Seul un 'pop' se fit entendre. Les regards qui étaient soit posé sur le corps de Severus où celui de Jedusort se tournèrent vers le bruit.

Harry (Sev) venait d'arriver. Il se retourna pour y voir la forme étendue et figée de son ancien maître. Il se retourna lentement vers l'autre corps, toujours dans les bras de Lucius.

Il courut, et tomba à genoux. Il n'avait pas.. ? N'est-ce pas ?

**Lucius ?**

**Je suis désolé.**

**Nan ! C'est pas possible ! Il va ouvrir les yeux ! J'en suis sur ! Harry ! T'as pas le droit !**

**Severus… tu ne peux plus rien faire..**

**Tais-toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi** ! sanglota Harry (Sev) **Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais dit que tu resterais pour moi ! Que tu ne me laisserais plus jamais seul ! Tu m'as menti ! Harry !**

Les personnes présentent autour du mystérieux couple furent touchés. Les quelques élèves restants ainsi que les parents voyaient le maître de potion autrement. Il n'était plus le professeur froid et cruel mais un homme avec un cœur et celui-ci avait été volé… par Harry Potter.

Harry (Sev) était toujours sur le corps de son aimé, se lamentant. Draco, Lucius et Lucius se regardèrent. Avaient-ils bien entendu la même chose ? Lucius se rapprocha du jeune homme, imité par son fils et le brun.

**Severus ?**

Le corps d'Harry se tourna vers son ami. Il le regardait mais ne semblait ne pas le voir. Ses yeux remplis de larmes ne le laissaient voir que Harry.

**Severus ?**

**Quoi ?** murmura ce dernier.

**Parle plus fort, s'il te plait.** Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement.

**Professeur, faites-le s'il vous plait** ! insista Zabini.

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?** parla-t-il

**Par Merlin !** s'écria Draco. **Vous avez entendu **? Il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes. Tous hochèrent la tête, positivement.

**Regardez !** s'écria une voix.

Le ciel qui était devenu noir, laissa place à un magnifique coucher de soleil. Ainsi la bataille avait duré une journée. Une journée de souffrance pour eux deux. Comment cela avait-il peu arriver.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Charlie. Celui voletait dans les airs, émanant une aura rouge éclairait le teint d'albâtre du corps de Severus. Un filet argenté sortit du cœur de Charlie pour allez se perdre dans celui d'Harry. Puis il retomba à terre, évanouit.

Harry(Sev) se tourna alors vers son amant. Celui bougea les yeux, et se mit à les ouvrir, doucement. Il papillonna puis ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, pour encontrer les deux émeraudes. Il lui sourit.

**Je suis désolé, Sev.**

**Ne parle pas et bois ça.**

**Qu'est-ce..**

**Chut et bois !** ordonna le corps d'Harry.

Le mourant obtempéra et c'est alors qu'une vive douleur lui prit au cœur. Il cria de toutes ses forces. Il entendait quelqu'un qui cria, mais il ne comprenait pas ses mots. Lucius dit à Severus ( Harry) qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète que la souffrance se terminera bientôt.

Harry (Sev) cria lui aussi son cœur avait horriblement mal. Il avait impression que lui enlevait sa peau morceaux par morceaux. Tout le brûlait. Il ne pouvait poser ses mains nulle part tellement qu'il avait mal.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Les corps à la même place. Harry et Severus ne criait plus. Charli doucement se réveilla.

$ Harry ?$

£ Charlie ?£

$ Tout va bien ?$

£ Je pense.. Et Severus ?£

Charlie ne lui répondit pas. Et Harry prit peur. Il se sentit transportez. Une main se posa sur son cou.

**Les deux sont en vies**. Dit une vie.

Harry se sentit mieux.

**Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé**. Parla une voix féminine

**Moi je sais !** s'écria une voix qu'Harry reconnu.

Ginny..

Sev Snape


	29. Epilogue

**Voici le dernier Chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé…**

**Je sais que pour la lire au début, a été difficile mais je remercie ceux qui on eu le courage de continuer !**

Voici les RAR :

Sagesse incarnée : Merci de ta review elle m'a fait grand plaisir ! C'est le dernier chapitre alors profites-en bien ! Bisous

Onarluca : Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'en écrirais d'autres des fics ! lol Profites c'est le dernier.. Bisous

Vif d'Or : Je sais que le dernier chapitre n'était pas super bien mais bon .. je me rattrape avec celui-là ! Enfin j'espère ! lol Bisous

Vega264 : Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic tout au long ! Eh oui mais toute bonne chose a une fin ! Et la voilà sur cette histoire ! J'ai écris d'autre fic si tu tiens tant a lire ! Bisous !

Klpdd : Lol je suis désole de t'avoir fait rire au mauvais moment ! Pardon ! lol En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimes toujours ! Bisous ma pieuvre adorée !

Satya : Lol.. profite de ce chapitre puce, c'est le dernier… l'histoire est bouclée ! Bisous

Sahada : Tu le verras vite puce ! Oui la fin est arrivé vite mais bon.. Bisous

Procne Aesoris : Merci de ta review je suis toute contente j'ai réussi a le finir ! ouf ! petite info je ne suis pas safdique ! Bisous ma puce !

**Chapitre 28 : Epilogue**

L'infirmerie était bondée de personnes blessées. D'ailleurs l'une d'entre elle était en ce moment-même de crier contre l'infirmière pour le laisser partir, pour allez voir comment les deux autres allaient. Mais rient à faire PomPom ne voulait rien savoir.

**Pomfresh laissez moi sortir** ! demanda une nouvelle foisle blessé.

**Non, non ! Vous êtes tombé deux par terre alors que les combats avaient cessés je veux savoir ce que vous avez.**

**Ce que j'ai ? Mais c'est mon don qui me fait ça !**

**Un don ?**

**PomPom !** cria une voix. **Je l'ai retrouvé près des bois.. Elle était stupéfixé ! Vite** !

Alros que Pompom se précipitait sur le corps de Minerva, Charlie Weasley en profita pour s'éclipser lentement. Une fois sortie de l'horrible pièce, il s'enfonça dans les cachots sur de retrouver les deux amants. Alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte des appartements à Snape, Ron et Hermione sortait de ceux-ci.

**Ron, Hermione, comment vont-ils ?**

**Bien Charlie. Il va mieux grâce à toi.**

**Merci vieux frère**, souri Ron. **Mais tu savais que Snape et Harry avait changé de corps ?**

**Oui. Quand le soi disant Snape est venu pour tuer l'un d'entre nous, je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. Son aura est particulière.**

**Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué lorsque j'étais avec lui !**

**C'est normal Ron. Tu n'as mon don. Mais si tu avais la perspicace de Ginny tu aurais pu comprendre que Harry n'était pas Harry dans le train.**

**Oui, tu as surement raison, Charlie.**

**C'est pas grave, Ron. Je pense qu'Harry sera te pardonner et je pense que c'est déjà fait… mais Severus c'est moins sur** ! rigola Hermione.

Charlie la suivit dans son rire alors que Ron maugréa quelque chose que lui seul comprenait. Ron partit quand même en se remémorant la scene du train. Alros que les trois Gryffondors rigolaient depuis un bout de temps, une vive lumière passa sous la porte..

Pendant ce temps-là…

Un étrange silence s'installa entre Harry et Severus. Qui parlerait le premier ?

**Ca fait bizarre, nan ?** demanda Severus.

**Quoi ?**

**De retrouver son corps.**

**Ah…**

**Harry…**

**Oui ?**

**Je .. Pourquoi ?** souffla Severus.

**Pourquoi quoi Severus ?**

**Pourquoi avoir couché avec Lucius ?**

**Tu le sais très bien !**

**Nan je ne le sais pas !**

**Je te l'ai expliquer dans la lettre mais tu comprends jamais rien de toute façon !**

**Je comprends rien ?**

**Oui ! Rien ! Que croix-tu que je voulais te demander l'autre jour dans ton rêve ?**

**…**

**Tu vois, tu ne sais rien ! Tu es si … pitoyable, Severus. Je pensais qu'en retrouvant ton corps tu reprendrais ton intelligence mais je me suis trompé !**

**Et que voulais-tu m dire ce jour là ?** murmura le serpentard

**Je peux pas le faire. J'ai pu rien** !

Harry se leva de son lit et partit dans le salon. Il voulait être seul. Pourquoi il était en vie ? Il aurait tellement aimé partir d'ici. Loin de lui. Auprès d'eux.. Pouquoi ?

Des larmes glissait le long des joues rebondies du jeune Harry Potter. Il avait retrouvé son corps certes.. mais à quel prix ? Severus ne lui pardonnerait pas le faite d'avoir couché avec Lucius, pourtant il l'avait fait pour eux..

Il aurait voulu être déjà marié avec Sev, na pas avoir cette 'aventure' avec Lucius.. Tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu et qu'il n'aura jamais.

Deux bras vinrent l'entourer, et il se laissa bercer par la voix de son amant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit en vie ? Il ne voulait pas souffrir..

**Tiens, je croix que cela t'appartiens. Tu l'avais laissé ce fameux jour, chuchota le maitre des potions.**

Severus glissa dans la main du plus jeune une boite noir. La main d'Harry tremblait.. Il pouvait tenter nan ?

**Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que je voulais te demander ?**

**Si, j'ai ouvert mais …**

**Quoi ?** se retourna Harry.

Severus plongea dans les yeux de son amant. Ils étaient rempli de larmes.

**je voudrais que tu la fasse.**

**Pour que je souffre, non merci Severus. Je ne veux plus jouer.**

Harry s'était détourner de Severus. Il regardait fixement la boite, la faisait tourner dans tout les sens.. Pourrait-il ?

**Et si moi non plus je ne voulais plus jouer ?** chuchota Severus.** _Severuss_** ?

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Lui seul pouvait dire ce nom en continuant le dernier S. Alors il se retourna doucement, regardant Severus dans les yeux, dans lequel on y lisait l'interrogation, puis il mit un genoux à terre et plaça correctement la boite en velours devant Severus de son autre main il l'ouvrit et demanda le plus sérieusement :

**Harry Potter anciennement Severus Snape veux-tu m'épouser moi Severus Snape anciennement Harry Potter ?**

Severus regarda la bague puis son amour. Il prit une grande inspiration et Harry pensa qu'il avait tout foiré.

**Moi Harry James Potter anciennement Severus Snape accepte ta demande, Severus Snape anciennement Harry Pot..**

Harry venait de se jeter sur les lèvres de Severus le coupant dans sa tirade. Il était si heureux ! Ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensemble, avoir des enfants et tout et tout ! Merlin qu'il l'aimait !

**Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sev**… murmura le gryffondor.

**Toi aussi, nigot. Ne refais plus jamais ça !**

**De quoi ?** demanda innocemment Harry

**Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi..**

**Tu parles de toi ou de moi ? Sachant en faite que c'est toi qui m'a trompé !**

**Nan c'est toi !**

**Nan ! C'est ton corps donc c'est toi !**

**C'était pas mon cerveau !**

**M'en fiche c'est toi…**

**Pourquoi veux-tu que ça soit moi ?** demanda Severus.

**Peut-être que je pourrais te punir de m'avoir fait cela, monsieur Snape-Potter.**

**Non Potter-Snape.**

**Snape-Potter**

**Potter-Snape.**

**Chéri ?**

**Oui ?**

**Embrasse-moi !**

Severus dévora les lèvres de son lion favori. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta à la chambre. Alors qu'il embrassait fougueusement son amant celui-ci en profita pour lui caressa son torse sous son t-shirt. Severus ne pu que gémir.

Harry quitta les lèvres de son amant et lui embrassa le cou. Il savait que Severus était sensible à cet endroit. Il s'en souvenait car quand il possédait ce corps il frémissait à chaque fois.. Et il ne s'était pas trompé !

Severus ne pus résister plus longtemps et supplia Harry de le prendre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et lorsque l'orgasme les submergea, ils ne virent l'éblouissante lumière blanche les entourant.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

_Quelques années plus tard_..

Severus rentra dans une petite maison et alla rejoindre son mari dans l'arrière-jardin. Il alla lui dire bonjour et regarda leur fille jouer à la balançoire.

**Tu es sur qu'elle ne risque rien, Harry ?**

**Oui, Severus. J'en ai fais étant gamin et il ne met rien arrivé de grave ! Juste des chutes mais rien de grave !**

**Comment ça rien de grave ! C'est ma fille tout de même !**

**Et la mienne, ne l'oublie pas !**

**C'est moi qui les portez !** s'indigna Severus.

**Ah oui ? Et elle serait la si je t'avais pas demandé en mariage et punis pour ce que tu m'as fait ?** souria Harry

**Tu sais que tu aurais du aller a Serpentard ?**

**Oui mais je voulais pas te voir tout les jours ces années là** !

Severus approcha ses lèvres de son Harry, et l'embrassa chastement.

**Hou ! Papa et Daddy s'embrassent ! Hou Hou ! rigola la petite fille.**

**Emilie ! **gronda en même temps ses deux papas!

**Quoi ? J'ai le droit ! Après tout si je veux un petit frère il faut bien que vous vous embrassiez !**

**Ah oui ? Qui t'as dit ça ?**

**C'est Tante Ginny ! Elle dit que si vous vous embrassiez beaucoup, beaucoup** ( elle fait de grands gestes dans les airs) **encore et encore, j'aurai un petit frère !**

**Et tu en voudrais un, Emy ?** demanda doucement Harry en prenant sa fille.

**Oui, papa !**

**Un petit frère** ? demanda Severus

**Oui Daddy ! Mais je veux que ça soit toi qui le porte !**

**Mais pourquoi ? **demanda surprit le professeur

**Parce que ! Si c'est papa il ne pourra pu faire la cuisine !** dit innocemment la petite Emilie.

La petite famille Potter-Snape ou Snape-Potter rigolait des propos innocents de la première des Potter et Snape réunis.

Un petit frère vint un an après, Severus voulait l'appeler Gabriel alors qu'Harry Ethan.. Harry pour se faire pardonner de son geste avec Lucius alla au ministère et appela son fils Gabriel Sev Snape Potter.

_Sev Snape. _

Ps : Merci au lecteur et surtout au reviewer qui ont mis des coms sur les chapitres ! Merci encore !


End file.
